NickelodeonCartoon Kingdom Hearts (edited)
by Calebray866
Summary: Yori a boy chosen by the legendary Keyblade goes on an epic Journy skin side a grumpy squid named Squidward and a dim witted Starfish named Patrick not only to find his friends and there King but to save the other worlds from there Villians and darkness.(
1. Chapter 1

Nickelodeon/Cartoon: Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction(may include a little bit of Dreamworks and a few other properties but mainly Nick because it is mostly meant for Nickelodeon I just want to throw in a couple other properties as well)

Main characters:

Yori: a boy who wields a legendary weapon called the Keyblade, he has black spiked hair with some white streaks in it. Wears a black jacket with hood, red shirt under it, and navy blue shorts, has black shoes with white lasses( resembling Spongebob's shoes like Sora's look like Mickey's) he has green eyes and wears dark gray fingerless gloves. (Voiced English by: Asa Butterfield , Japanese: Taku Yohsina)

Terran: Yori's best friend, has barnet hair, blue eyes, wears a black jacket and has a red x strapped on it and also has baggy red and black pants.(English voiced by: Robbie Keye, Japanese: Miyu Irino)

Luna: a young girl with brown eyes and blond hair wears a green dress and brown boots.(voiced by Alison Stoner, Japanese: Aya Arino)

Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants): squid and Mage aids Yori along side Patrick.(Voiced by Rodger Bompass, Japan: Tomokasu Sugita)

Patrick Star:(spongebob SquarePants) starfish and the Kings most trusted royal guards also aids Yori along side Squidward.(voiced by John Figgerbake, Japanese: Takashi Negasko)

King SpongeBob SquarePants:King and Keyblade wielder.(Voiced by Tom Kenny, Japanese: Taiki Matsuo)

Main villains:(Enemies throughout Yori, Squidward, and Patrick's journey and have the ability to control and summon Heartless.)

The Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,2003)(English voiced by: Keith Micheal Richardson, Japan: Kiyoyuki Yanada)

Vlad Plasmas:(Danny Phantom) voiced by Martin Mull/Kasumi Ugiha)

The Joker(Batman:The Animated Series)(Voiced English: Mark Hamel, Japanese: Keji Fujiwara)

Vexxus( Life as a Teenage Robot)(English: Cindi Milo, Japan: Yuko Matsura)

Denzel Crocker:(Fairly Odd Parents)(Carlos Aralazqui)

Glowface:( The X's)(Chris Warwick)

Summons:

Yoshi: (Super Mario Bros) a dinosaur like creature with a big apatite. He sticks his tongue out and eats The Heartless he also lays eggs which contain things that could aid Yori in battle. Yori can also ride Yoshi as well.

Appa:(Avatar:The Last Airbender): tramples enemies as well as fly Yori around during battle for Areal attacks.

Alex The Lion:(Madagascar) destroys enemies with his roar and does a dance routine that shakes the ground that takes out enemies

Cosmo and Wanda:(Fairly Odd Parents) they become summons after Timmy loans them to Yori after he,Squidward, and Patrick visit Fairy World. (Like The Genie in the original Kingdom Hearts) they are summoned differently then the other summon's they can't come out unless Yori wishes for them to so they have a bar that has to be. Fully charged up then a "I Wish" button will appear next to there summon Icon press the button then they will appear. This summon takes a wait but, it is worth it because when they deal a ton of damage to every Heartless in the area and they heal all your life that you lost will instantly come back and Yori is almost invincible until the summon ends.

Worlds:Transverse Town( the place where inhabitants go when there world gets destroyed)

The Town Of Mystery:(Scooby Doo Where are You?)

The Interstellar:( Life as a Teenage Robot)

Fairy World:(Fairly Odd Parents)

Amity Park:(Danny Phantom)

The Winds of Speed:(Sonic The Hedgehog)

Retrovile:(Adventures of Jimmy Neutron)

Gotham Arena:(Batman:the animated series)

Cat/Mouse Household Battleground:(Tom and Jerry)

S.N.A.F.U. Airship:(The X's)

Hallow Bastion

End of World

Worlds with in another world:

Internet Explorer:(Dora The Explorer,in computer in Transverse Town)

Ghost Zone(Danny Phantom,at Amity Park)

Non-Playable world:Bikini Bottom:(SpongeBob SquarePants)

Mini-games:

Timmy's Collect 100 Fairies challenge (starts after Fairy World visit)


	2. Chapter 1: what is happening?

Chapter 2

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..."

"Sometimes I wonder if there real or not"

Yori found himself being plunged into nothingness. As if it was never end like he had just fell into an endless black pit. He finally opened his eyes but, saw nothing until he looked up and saw a small light above him then he heard a voice say

So much to do...

...so little time..

take your time

"Huh, wha.." Yori managed to say wondering where the mysterious voice is coming from. Then a big sword shaped like a key Yori recognized it as the Keyblade then the boy started going down a path made of glass the some strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes which stopped Yori dead in his tracks startling him.

"don't be afraid...the power that was sleeping inside of you is now awake..."

Yori was trying to recover some courage as the creatures slowly approached him Yori looked down at the Keyblade then, one of them lunged itself at Yori for an attack the boy raised his weapon instinctively for defense which blocked the attack.

This gave him an idea as he swung and attacked the dark creatures started to slash through them like they were nothing then more came up from the ground.

Yori charged at them to meet them for battle he managed to take one out but another struck him making the boy wince in pain, but then payed for it as it was destroyed by Yori then finished them all off just before making a brake for the pathway.

As he got to the end there was a door, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Yori looked down at his Keyblade which gave him another idea. He pointed his weapon at the door and a light shot out of it which went right into the doors keyhole and a locking sound is heard then the door started slowly opening.

Yori looked inside and saw big yellow eyes and a bigger monsteras looking version of the creatures from earlier Darkside who rose up to confront the young boy.

Yori braised himself to face Darkside readying his Keyblade

(Cue Into The Heart Boss music)

Darkside reached down to swipe Yori with his claws. He dodge rolled out of the way and his fist came down and got it stuck in the ground Yori took advantage and attacked the monsters trapped hand dealing a good bit of damage before Darkside broke free and started stomping around trying to squash Yori which he continuously dodge rolled out of the way each time. Darkside tried to strike him with his fist again but just like before he got stuck, Yori used this as his advantage again attacking and slashing Darkside with his Keyblade again he breaks free while Yori decided to go for the legs rushing the beast and slashed at its feet until it eventually fell down face first. As Darkside struggled to get up while Yori attacked the big guys head a few times before going for the final blow.

Yori stood proudly with a arrogant smirk and his Keyblade slung over his back. Yori then noticed that Darkside was now melting into a big puddle of darkness it oozed over at his feet and he was now stuck he struggled trying to get free even tried calling for help as it was trying to pull him down. His weapon vanished in a flash of light

Yori was terrified as he was being dragged down into the darkness, soon darkness swallowed him whole suddenly, there was a bright worm light shining in the darkness.

\- Starlight Island-

Yori rubbed his eyes as he woke up and greeted by a clear blue and sunny sky, as he sat up and let out a yawn then, he heard a female voice that Yori knew all too well. He looks over and sees a friendly face eye to eye.

"Whoa!" Yelled startled as he jumped up.

"Jeez give me a break, Luna" he said to the girl

"Then wake up you lazy bum, I knew you'd be up here sleeping" Luna said with a giggle. There was this big black," Yori began "thing that swallowed me up with I couldn't breath or yell-OW!" She had plucked him in his head.

"You still dreaming?"she said

"It's not a dream, it felt all to real." He said,"or was it,I don't know."

"Luna, do you ever think about what your home town is like?" Yori asked randomly trying to change the subject. Luna shook her head.

"I told you I don't remember."she replied.

"Nothing at all?"he asked,

"Nope"

"Do you ever think about going back?" Yori asked,

"I like it here,"said Luna,"but, I wouldn't mind going to see it.", "I'd like to see it too I would be the one to

explore all the worlds out there." He said dreamily.

"Then what's stopping us?"said Luna.

"Hey!" A new voice said," are you forgetting someone" they both turned to see Terran. He and Yori have been best friend sense they were kids.

" Am I the only one working on this raft."said Terran.

"Oh, hi Terran"said Luna, he laughed and tossed the raft at Yori knocking him over flat on his back " your just as lazy as Sleeping Beauty over here."he joked, Yori nudged Terran playfully.

" so you've noticed then let's hurry and those rafts ready." Said Luna pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "Race you there!"she said then then took off running.

"What!?" Yori and Terran said almost simultaneously in confusion.

"Ready? go!"

Yori and Terran looked at each other then took off running down the hill and across a few bridges the closer they got to the raft work shop, the faster they ran crossing the second to last bridge Terran yelled back to Yori saying "Hey, Yori! You getting tired!"

"Nope, but I notice your sweating a little.", Yori yelled back with a smirk.

Terran laughed and said." To the shop we go!"

They finally reached the shop they Yori and Terran tried to go through the door at the same time then both boys fell over causing Luna to giggle.

"Looks like I'm the winner" Yori said proudly. He and Terran argued over who won until Luna broke it up.

Terran then grabbed a paopu fruit and threw it to Yori and said " you should share it with her before I do." He joked

Yori thought and remembered the day when he and Luna shared a paopu fruit that was when Yori and Luna felt a real connection. It was soon night time and they didn't call his world Starlight Island for nothing, it was because of how beautiful the stars where at night he looked at the stars and went fast to sleep.

Yori was now having another strange dream

This time he saw two cloaked figures

"Who are these guys?"

Yori started to walk towards one of the mysterious figures then the clocked figures looked up at him

"Tell me, what's most important to you?"

The boy answered "Well, like having friends around me,so I'd say my friends are what's important to me."

" is friendship such a big deal?"the man scoffed at the thought. "What are you afraid of?"

"Gosh, getting old I guess."Yori said slightly confused.

"That's it, getting old is it really that terrifying?"

He then said."Yori, you are the one who will open the doors." Then he continued with."your journey awaits"

Then all of a sudden the whole world began to shake as every thing in site started to crumble into darkness. He ran as fast as he could before there was nowhere else to go as he was swallowed into darkness.

"And so it begins."


	3. The Dark Beganing

Chapter 2: The lost world

It was a wonderful day and Squidward was walking his way to work it when he noticed it was unusually quite. The squid stopped and said to himself "hm, King SpongeBob is sure quite today." Then continued to walk casually then stopped "Wait a Second! He's never this quite Alright, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Squidward marched over towards King Spongebob's pineapple castle and pounded on the door " Alright SpongeBob open up! What kind of sick joke are you trying to pu.." Just before he could beat on the door he saw a note on it the grumpy squid snatched it off the door and he reads it to himself then his eyes widened after he read it.

He ran as fast as he could to Patrick, of all people,who was sleeping "Patrick! Patrick wake up! Alright so you wanna play it this way." Squidward pulled out his staff and hit the starfish with a thunder spell and shouted "WAKE UP YOU BARNICAL HEAD!" successfully waking up Patrick "huh, wha. Oh hi Squidward."

Squidward rolled his eyes then continued "Patrick this is serious, the king is missing and whatever you do don't tell Sandy."

"Why not what's the problem?" Patrick asked, " because, it's a secret so keep you mouth shut!" Squidward said impatiently.

Hello Sandy!" Patrick said looking over Squidward's shoulder

Squidward spun around to see a squirrel dressed in a astronaut suit

"Oh, hello Sandy... Uh what a beautiful day it is...ha-ha." the squid chuckled nervously. Needless to say he wasn't fooling anybody because, they were standing there the entire time he and Patrick were talking.

Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy walked over to the castle library and all gathered around as Squidward read King Spongebob's note,

Dear Squidward,

I'm sorry for leaving in short notice with out saying goodbye. Something seems to be cooking up trouble, kind of like an episode of Mermaid Man and Barnical Boy's TV. show. The stars seem to be aligning, for some reason, I'm not sure why. The stars look like there disappearing like when I try to catch jelly fish, and that means that there is disaster coming our way real soon. I hate to leave you all, but this is something I have to do. There is someone with a"Key", the key that could save us all. So I need you and Patrick to go to Traverse Town to find him, and don't leave his sight no matter what, we need that key or were goners! So when you get to Transverse Town find this ogre named Shrek. He will point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Tell Sandy I'm sorry.

P.S.S.

Oh, and could you also tell Sandy if she could feed Gary while I'm gone, that is all, Thank You.

Sincerely,

King SpongeBob,

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"said Squidward then looked at the letter and said."Wait Just a minute! He expects me to travel all around the worlds with HIM!" As he pointed at Patrick who trying to catch a jellyfish until it stung him "OW!"

"It means y'all have to believe in King SpongeBob and yes ya' do have to have to take Patrick with ya'"

"But, how are we going to find this key?"asked Patrick.

"Weren't you paying attention it clearly says in the latter that we have to go to Traverse Town and find this Shrek guy, he knows."Squidward said, Patrick then laughed and said,"Oh,yeah...I knew that."

Squidward then said "And a can't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Patrick, you and I have to...have to..."he spat the last part out as if it tasted like vinegar "look for King SpongeBob!"

"Alright, ya'll be careful now ya here."said Sandy as she started to leave she turned around and said,"Wait, before Ya'll leave and I forget, these three ghosts will come with ya."

Soon a trio of ghosts jumped out of now where and scared Squidward making him jump.

One of the three was a skinny one with a long nose.

Another was really fat and the last one was almost the same as the first one except his breath stunk.

"Hiya Fleshys," said the skinny one "allow us to introduce ourselves,

names Stretch."

The smelly one popped up next to Patrick and said."I'm Stinky"

Then the fat one popped up and pushed in between them and said" and I'm Fatso."

Stretch continued and said,"ya see, when our world was destroyed we got separated from our dear nephew Casper." Fatso chimed in and said," normally we torment him but, the little tike kinda grows on ya."

" Squidward, Patrick we are depending on ya." Sandy said."Ya'll are our only hope for our survival."

" can do your highness."Squidward muttered and said."I'm going to need therapy after this."

The ghostly trio shrunk down into Patrick's pocket as he and Squidward went into the gummi hanger where they meet the pilot and Copilot who where two old guys named Statler and Waldorf they harnessed Squidward a bit before they all went into the gummi ship

"Oh, first we need to go over the rules."Squidward told Patrick."We can't, I mean can't ever by any means necessary let people in other worlds know about us, got it."

"Yeah, I got it like protecting the world dorder."said Patrick, Squidward rolled his eyes and said "world order, Patrick."

The soon both strapped in ready for take off Statler and Waldorf called out and said " you ready?"

The duo gave the old pilots a thumbs up Statler then said"Ok then.1...2..." Then he pressed the button "Lift Off! DOH!HO!HO!HO!" The ship was then rocketed out of Bikini Bottom.

Waldorf turned to Statler and asked "what happened to 3?"

Statler replied saying with a laugh " still in development takes me a while for it to come out." They looked at each other and did there signature laugh.

" I'm beginning to hate those old coots!" Squidward cried as the ship was going at an a extremely fast speed Patrick then said dreamily "ooh! Shiny red button."

Squidward then noticed what the starfish meant and said."No wait! Patrick Don't press tha.." Before he could finish his sentence Patrick had already pressed the button, which made the engine stall causing the ship to lose control and blast forward even more this time uncontrollably, the duo screamed as the ship dropped instantly. They eventually ended up in The Lanes in Between.

"Oh uh..sorry,Squid."said Patrick sheepishly.

"Anyone,"Squidward said while weeping a little "out of all people in Bikini Bottom I get paired with this moron." As He shook his head pitifully.

Then soon after, Squidward pulled himself together and accelerated in the direction of Traverse Town.

Meanwhile, back at Starlight Island.

Yori flipped over out of his bed and fell flat on the floor, he picked himself back up as he heard thunder, lightning crashes and a whole lot of commotion outside. Yori looked around to wondering what was going on then he looked out his window and saw the same little black yellow eyes creatures he saw in his dream, this time it was real and they were outside his house. The swarmed the whole island as Yori watched in horror as they were destroying everything in sight the even somehow took out the beautiful stars in the sky as black clouds covered them. Yori ran out and raced as fast as he could to make sure Terran and Luna were ok as well as recover any damaged rafts. He ran accord one of the bridges and saw Terran on the others side of it "Terran!" He yelled, "Yori! There you are, sure glad to see you!"

His friend opened his mouth as if he was about to speak when Yori said."there's no time to talk our Island is being over run by monsters!.."

"The door!" Interrupting him this time.

The two boys charged for the door Terran opens it and says." Now we can explore the outside world."

"What?! We can't just leave Luna, are you crazy."said Yori trying to get his friend to help him find there friend Luna.

"We can bring her with us." Terran said." Come on we can't waste much time to fear, I'm not afraid of darkness!" Soon after those very words a dark puddle appeared under his feet and engulfed him.

Soon, there was a flash of light as The Keyblade appeared in his hand Yori gripped the weapon and ran towards the tree house to find Luna as he sliced trough the dark creatures along the way.

Finally reaching the tree house he spotted Luna surrounded by a ton of the black creatures.

"Luna! Don't worry I'm going to get you out of there!"yelled Yori.

The Keyblade disappeared from his hand as Yori reached for her

"Luna!"he called out.

"Yor..I"she said emotionlessly.

The boy ran up to try and grab her but she disappeared in his arms.

darkness started creeping closer towards him until an aurora of light appeared around him then he fell through the ground just before a gust of light flashed.

Meanwhile, Squidward and Patrick and both stumbled out of there gummi ship Squidward landed first and then Patrick landed on top of him "Ahh!" Patrick got up and said,"Oh, Sorry Squidward." The squid got back up to his feet straightened his back up then dusted himself off "when I find King SpongeBob he and I are going to have a long talk." They looked around and realized the were in Traverse Town and started there search for the ogre known as Shrek.

One of the ghosts, Stretch up and said."so any of you fleshy have any idea where this Shrek guy is?"

"Hmm, well it would be hard to miss an ogre. But, I don't see one any where." Said Squidward.

"Maybe we should ask someone who lives here?"Patrick suggested, while Squidward slapped himself in the forehead.

"Sure that's such a wonderful idea,"Squidward said sarcastically. "except the fact that it would take FOREVER!"

"See Ghost guys Squidward agrees with me. But, were to start?" The starfish said as he wondered off to see if he could ask where Shrek was, despite Squidward trying to explain that he was being sarcastic.

"Relax we found Shrek."said Stinky,

"You did?"

"Yeah," Stretch said going over to a house's door opening it. " Hey Shrek!"he hollered "come out here there's a squid here that wants to see you!"

Squidward hears a chorus singing "dada...dadda...daddadada"as it continued walks over to it there is light shining out of it he saw a large out line with small tubular ears then the figure came into the light and...it it was just Fatso dressed in rugged clothing, he was now green, and he had the tubular ears and continued with "DaaaDaDaaaaa!" Before turning back to normal ,The trio of ghosts laughed before joining Patrick.

Squidward rolled his eyes and followed after Patrick grumbling under his breath in about having to deal with a bunch of block heads.

Yori groaned as he started to wake he slowly started to open eyes and realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He picked himself up looked around and saw that he was in a town then said to himself "I'm in another world."

Then he walked on to find anyone who can tell him where he was. Soon he reached a factory looking place called "Spacely's Sprockets" Hopfully there is someone here who can tell me were I am." Yori said hoping he was right and maybe tell him where he can find Terran and Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Key

Yori walked over to a building with the name Spacely's Sprockets. He walked over to what he guessed was a door he gets ready to knock but, was then sucked up into a tubular thing and was thrown around in a slide and then dropped feet first and surprisingly landed perfectly on his feet.

There he say a skinny red headed guy who was stacking box's and looked like he was really busy and another guy looked like he was his boss he was a shorter man with black partially bald head with a mustache he was sitting at the front desk which, was levitating off the ground the man was counting munny. They were both wearing futuristic clothing.

The boss looked up and noticed Yori standing in front of him,"oh, hi there welcome to Spacely's Sprockets." He then left his floating desk and said," excuse me while go get my only employee to assist you."

"Oh, no sir that won't be necesar.." The man left the room before he could finish his sentence.

"Jetson!",he shouted."get in here and help me with this Sucker...er..I mean paying customer." He said,

The two men entered the employee said,"Hello, welcome to Spacely's Sprockets may we be of service?"

"is there anything you would like to buy?" the boss asked, with a bit eagerly with a little twitch in his eye.

"Oh no I don't want anything, I was just wondering if either of you could tell me where I am and what's going on, my name is Yori by the way." The boy said,

"I'm George Jetson and this is my boss Spacely," the man answered." And for where you are you are in Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

"Yeah, Traverse Town," Spacely answered," you see, when our world was destroyed I, , decided to reopen Spacely's Sprockets here. Say kid are you sure your not going to buy anything?" He said a bit aggravated and was a bit pushy.

George went over to Yori and said," we lost everything when our home was destroyed, Including my family..."he trailed off with some tears in his eyes.

"And all those paying costumers." Spacely chimed in completely bawling.

"This is like our new home."George said,"to bad I can't enjoy it, sense our world was destroyed,that made short handed making me his only employee, so I have to work every hour of the day to help him keep the shop running."

"I bet you miss your family, huh."Yori asked.

George sighed."I just hope there ok."

"Me too with my friends, I've never actually had a real family but, their the closest thing I've got to one."he said.

"Well,"said George."I hope you find them soon."

"You and me both." Yori said,"where ever they are."

For a while there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to get going."Yori said,"nice meeting you guys."

" it's been a pleasure,"said Spacely."oh, and before we forget there are these weird creepy black things with big yellow eyes stomping around out there, their called Heartless, they're bad for business. So keep your eyes peeled."

"Ok thanks."

"Oh, and kid" Spacely said," if your not going to buy anything then get out!"

shoved Yori into the pod he came through and was sucked back up then dumped outside of the factory.

"And don't come back unless you plan on buying something, cheapskate!"Spacely yelled,

Yori dusted himself of and moved on.

Elsewhere-

"Gah! How hard is it to find one ogre!" Squidward shouted impatiently,

"Don't worry Squidward, we'll find him, even if it takes all night." Said Patrick.

"All...night" Squidward whimpered.

"God, I hope we find Shrek soon."

Yori's side of town-

Meanwhile, Yori is walking down a vacant crosswalk of the town.

"Hmm, Heartless I can take them." He said arrogantly," and who does he think is calling ME...a cheapskate, what am I so worried about?"

"Well, for starters they will sneak up out of nowhere and attack at any moment." Said a new voice, Yori turned around and saw a big green ogre.

"Who are you?" Yori asked,

"But, I wonder why it would choose a young pipsqueak like you." The ogre said,

"Hey, I believe I asked you a question!" Yori said.

"Names Shrek and I'll be seeing that Keyblade for a bit."

"Over my dead body!"

"Well, you want to do it this way."

The ogre charged at the boy he dodged and hit him singing Shrek staggering back. Yori tried to run for it but, then Shrek took out an onion and thew it at the boy. It exploded knocking Yori to the ground unconscious.

"Oh dear, wasn't that a little much?" Said Peach,

"What I asked nicely didn't I, besides what was I supposed to do?"

Meanwhile-

"Um, Squidward there's no one here. It's kind of scary."

"Ah, what are you so afraid of," Squidward said."look at me, do I look scared to you?" Then a green hand reached up and grabbed him making him scream.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to scare you but did your king send you by any chance?" Said A female ogre with red hair and wearing a crown and a green dress.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked,

"My name is Fiona and I can help you. How about we go some wear where we can talk."

Other side of town-

Yori was still unconscious laying on the ground, his Keyblade was next to Shrek, as Peach goes over to Yori and tugs on his shirt trying to wake him up then, snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh no! You were rough with him."she said.

"Shall I do the honers?" Said B.O.B, a blue one eyed blob.

"Ok, go ahead if you can wake him up."she said.

B.O.B went over to Yori "this should do the trick,maybe."

Then, he sucked in and belched blue goo all over him which, definitely woke him up."ugh, what the..."

"See, it worked ," B.O.B said,"you alright little buddy?"

"I guess..."Yori said,

Peach then said, while brushing some of B.O.B's slime off of Yori," those horrible creatures are after that Keyblade," she then pointed at the weapon." That's why they were attacking you."

"Luna?...is that you?"Yori asked still kind of dazed, "oh no I'm afraid not my name is Princess Peach."

Luna's face turned into Peach's.

"Shrek, you were rough with him!" Peach scolded.

Shrek scowled,"for the last time,I was not rough with him. "

"B.O.B, help me out here."

The blob was kind of in his own little world at the moment. Then looked at Shrek who was looking at him for support.

"Huh,oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. Now what were you saying?" Shrek groaned and shakes his head.

"my..Keyblade.." Yori managed to say,

"Yeah, we had to take it from you to protect your heart from those Heartless. That's how they were finding you."Shrek replied.

Peach chimed in and said," he's right we did it to conceal your heart. But, it won't hold them long they'll be looking for you eventually."

B.O.B picked up Yori's Keyblade and made a few practice swings with it, he fumbled it until Shrek took it from him and gave it back to Yori.

"But, still it's hard to believe the Keyblade chose you of all people,but, I guess it is what it is." Shrek said.

Yori then said," how about you three start making some sense, like what's going on?"

"But, I don't have any money on me."said B.O.B confused.

"Since." Yori said. "Not Cents."

In the Lobby-

"Ok, so you know there are other worlds outside yours and mine,right?" Asked Fiona.

"Yeah but, what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Squidward.

"And isn't it supposed to be a secret?" Patrick said, then gasped and covered his mouth.

"That's how it's been, well, when they were connected "Fiona said." But, ever sense the Heartless came along everything changed."

Back to Yori-

"The Heartless?" Yori said." You mean Those dark yellow eyed things?"

"Yup, that's them." Shrek answered.

"Those with out hearts." Peach added.

"It's darkness in people's hearts that attracts them." B.O.B explained, that was probably the smartest thing that he said the whole time.

"Darkness sleeps in every heart." Peach explained.

"By the way have you ever heard of The Dark one, Rumpelstilsken?"Shrek asked.

"Rumplestilsken?"Squidward questioned. "hm, first Shrek, now a Rumplestilskin? today really is the day for dumb names isn't it?'

Fiona said ignoring Squidward's comment,"yes, he calls himself the dark one after possessing a dagger when he killed the original dark one in his world," she continued." Then he started taking interest in The Heartless so much, that he observed them and reporting it in a very detailed report. He even destroyed his own world."

"Do you have the report?" Patrick asked.

"Unfortunately, the pages were scattered." She explained.

"Scattered as in gone."Squidward said, hoping for a good answer.

Fiona said."there are a lot of worlds out there."

Squidward groaned and said in a huff. " Of course they are, because that would've been WAY too easy."

"Maybe, the king went to look for them."Patrick suggested.

"Those were my thoughts as well."

"Then we need to find him now." Patrick announced.

Squidward knocked on Patrick's head like he would a door and said.

"Hello, earth to bolder breath! We need to find that "Key" before we look for anything else."

"Oh yes, The Keyblade."

Yori's side of town-

"So this is the key?" Yori said lifting his Keyblade.

"Your right, your catching on." Said Peach.

"Those Heartless are scared of The Keyblade," explained Shrek." That's why they keep coming after you and the will continue to no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." The boy said, pointing at his Keyblade." But, I'm not complaining either."

B.O.B chimed in and said."what kind of chosen do you not understand?. No really for me it's the Ch and just makes a weird sound and you can hardly hear the H part."

"What he's getting at is the Keyblade has chooses it's wielder and it chose you." Said Peach nudging him with her finger as she pointed at him.

"Yeah!" B.O.B said excitedly then got confused and said." Wait?...what?"

"So in other words." Shrek began."to bad so sad."

"But, how did all this happen?" Said Yori," all I remember is being in my room back at my island looking at the stars."

Yori stopped and gasped." What happened to my island, my friends Terran? Luna?"

"To be honest I don't know." Explained Shrek."but, what I do know is those things will be coming for you soon. So get prepared."

Yori scoffed arrogantly." Get Prepared? Oh please, this is all the preparation I need."

"Hm, I guess your right." The ogre said."but are you ready for the fight of your life?"

"Let's do this."

"Alright, B.O.B, Peach let's go Fiona is waiting for us in the plaza with two visitors." Shrek instructed.

Then, Peach screamed as a swarm

Of shadow Heartless appeared surrounding them.

Shrek turned to Peach and B.O.B and said." You two go to the plaza we'll catch up with you!"

Peach ran off but, B.O.B stood there with an absent expression.

"B.O.B!"

"Oh, sorry I was looking at that bird over there." He was obviously not paying attention."Get Out Of Here!" Yelled Shrek.

"Ok,ok I'm going, jeez" B.O.B said oozing away.

"Yori! Let's go!" Shrek ordered as he punt kicked one of the Heartless as if making a field goal.

"Shrek!"

"Don't worry about the little guys,"Shrek said."focus on the leader!"

Then, Shrek charged and plows through the heartless making a clear path for Yori.

(Battle information: defeat all the Heartless while making your way to the plaza.)

Yori summoned his Keyblade and sliced through some of the Heartless taking them out with a few swings. One of them tried to lunge at him but, Yori defeated it with his Keyblade.

He made it to the plaza but, nothing was there."hmm, could have swore the leader was here." Yori said to himself as he made his way to the courtyard.

Other side of town-

Meanwhile, Squidward and Patrick are trying to run as fast as they can but, ended up cornered."oh no, it's a dead end." Said Patrick in panic.

"Now remain calm it's just a little one." Said Squidward,"one spell and there toast."

Then the emblem heartless summoned some shadow Heartless.

Patrick then said."what do we do now?!"

Squidward scowled at the Heartless as he summoned his clarinet staff then he shook his fist at them and said." Well, I for one didn't come all this way to become lunch!" Then he shouted at them."Now! Get out of my way you bug eyed little freaks!"

Then, a few hours later they were thrown off of the roof screaming. While running

Yori looks up and sees a starfish and...what he assumed was a squid were flying at him. "Ahhh!" Yori exclaimed as he ran to try and avoid them, but they landed on him any ways. They all let out a painful grown.

Then, the duo got a good glimpse of the boy's weapon." The Key!" They exclaimed.

Then, the ground began to shake as the trio got back on there feet.

A innocent civilian was seen running until he was engulfed in darkness as the heartless captured his heart.

Then a large purple monstrous looking thing with horns on the cheek bones and one big one on its head and had a heartless emblem on its chest. The Behemoth Heartless let out a big load roar. Making Yori clinch his Keyblade and Squidward and Patrick did the same with there weapons.

"This must be the leader." Yori said.

"Leader?! leader of what?" Squidward asked frantically.

"I think this must be the one that's been drawing the other Heartless here," Patrick said."maybe if we defeat it the others will go away an peace will be restored."

Squidward gave the starfish a strange look." Who are you?"

"Now is not the time to chat," Yori said." That thing looks like it's fixing to charge!"

gaining the duos attention all three clinched there weapons readying for an intense battle.

(Boss info: Defeat the Behemoth Heartless)

(Battle Music:Emblem Heartless)

The Behemoth charged at the group and pounced in between the three of them sending the trio back. Then it started stomping its feet on the ground causing it to shake making Yori fall over then The Behemoth dive bombed him dealing a good bit of damage.

"Patrick! You hold that thing off i'll go heal this kid!" Said Squidward. Then the squid lifted his clarinet staff then pointed it at the boy a music note shape came out of it and Yori felt his health regenerate then, he got back to his feet.

"No that your done taking a nap," said Squidward rudely." We have work to do so get up you bumb!"

"Hey, you didn't have to be rude about it." Said Yori, there was no time to protest the squids comment because The Behemoth charged at them "I have any idea, if we get on the top of his head and possibly hold on we can hit his week spot which looks to be the big horn in the middle of his head!" Yori explained, Patrick and Squidward nodded .

"you guys distract it while I go up top!" He instructed.

Squidward looked as if he was about to protest but there was no time the giant heartless was about to attack. "Hey?! who died and made you the..." Squidward stops. " Ahh!" The Behemoth tries to stomp on Squidward but the squid quickly moves out of the way. "you know wht. never mind."

Squidward and Patrick charged at the Behemoth to attack it's feet to attract it's attention. They succeeded as the heartless tried to storm on them with its elephant like feet. While the Behemoth was distracted, Yori made his way up to the creatures head and started attacking his week spot making the heartless roar in pain.

The Behemoth tried to throw Yori off But, he managed to hold on still striking at its horn "a few mor hits and he should be done for." He thought to himself.

He continued to attack the creature with his Keyblade wearing it down.

Yori then jumped up and struck the Behemoth's horn one more time, this time it was a real powerful one delivering the final blow.

( Boss Music ends)

Yori stumbled a bit before falling off of the Behemoth as it devolved into darkness with one last ground shaking roar.

As the boy fell, Squidward and Oatrick caught him just in time before safely putting him back on the ground back on his feet.

"Hey!" Shrek shouted and kind of short of breath as he was running." You guys ok?"

"Oh so now the ogre shows up!" Squidward quipped." where were you an our ago!" then the three nodded, then Yori turned to Squidward and Patrick and asked."so are you guys looking for me?"

"Yup," answered Squidward.

"They have been looking for the Keyblade as well." Shrek explained.

"Say, kid, how would you like to come with us on our vessel? We can explore other worlds." Squidward offered. Which sounded almost out of character.

"I wonder if I can find Luna and Terran."Yori said,

"yeah sure kid" Squidward told the boy

Patrick pulled Squidward to the side."are you sure about that?"

Squidward simply shrugged and said." I don't know, and quit frankly I don't care, but we need that Keyblade if we want to find the king and they're kind of a package deal."

Shrek then goes over to Yori and said"Yori, go with them it's the best chance you have of finding your friends. I have also have been missing my friends, so I get where your coming from."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Yori said still moping.

"Hold it right there!"Squidward exclaimed."there is no way you going anywhere like that, no frowns on our vessel." He continued."I know this sounds silly but this vessel runs on only happy emotions and smiles."

Squidward then looked back to him and said." I know I've tried."

"You have to have a funny face." Said Patrick.

"Oh," Yori then smiled a cheesy and kind of creepy grin.

Patrick laughed and said."that's one funny face!"

Squidward shrugged and said." Yeah I suppose it's funny, sort of creepy, but I guess that will have to do."

"Sure,I'll go with you guys." Yori said, a little more cheerful.

"Then allow us to properly introduce ourselves." Squidward put his hand out." I'm Squidward Tentecals."

"I'm Patrick Star." He put his hand over Squidward's.

"And I'm Yori." He put him hand in.

"Squidward, can we?" Patrick asked.

"Oh no no no," Squidward said. " I'm not saying it."

"Oh come on." Patrick begged." please?"

"FORGET IT!" Squidward argued.

"just this once." Patrick said.

"alright." Squidward sighs. "fine.

"ALL for one and one for All" the trio said in unison (with of course an unenthusiastic Squidward.)

Unknown world-

Meanwhile, unknown by the trio.

A group of mysterious people, they were considered the most dastardly trouble makers of there respective worlds.

"That little snot nosed brat," said a man with an ear on his neck."how did he take out that heartless. I bet that boy has FAIRIES!" He said with a twitch.

"Not quit, it's that Keyblade that's the source of his power." A ghostly man with black hair sticking up like horns." It holds the power to seal the Keyholes. He can't be taken lightly."

Then a golden colored woman with black stripes and large wings. Said," maybe, we can turn him into a heartless," she cackled." That should quicken things up a bit."

Then there was a man with a lightbulb for a head who said." And his friends are that annoying sponge kings lackeys," he snarled then said."there not much to look at if you ask me."

Then a psychotic looking clown who had green hair and wore a purple coat. The clown chuckled and said."Oh Glowy, you obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately."

"Aw shut up you looney!"

"Enough!" Said an imposing deep voice, "he started it." The bulb head interjected, which earned him a death glare from the leader which made him sink down in his chair. "Shutting up."

Then he continued."The Keyblade has chosen him, will it be he who defeats the darkness or will darkness swallow him. Either way..."

The imposing figure stepped into the light. He was a samurai with blades on his helmet and also wire a mask completely hiding his identity except for his piercing red eyes." He could be quit useful."

Back ate Traverse Town-

"Here are some munny." Said Peach pouring a hand full of munny in Yori's hand."try not to spend it all in one day."

B.O.B then runs up to Yori and hugs him "Yori, I'm going to miss you so much. but, accidentally put the boy inside of him without realizing it.

"B.O.B! Your suffocating him!" Shrek exclaimed.

"Oops."

Then B.O.B spat the boy out as he was once again covered in blue slime which he wiped off.

Shrek then said."guys might want to pick up something's before you go, so you may want to head down to Spacely's Sprockets to stock up."

Yori turned to Squidward and Patrick and said." So you guys want to go pick up some supplies on the way out?"

The two nodded. The trio made there way down to Spacely's Sprockets to buy some supplies, much to Mister Spacely's delight.

Then, they went into their gummie ship. And they were off as they found themselves in the world's in between.

"So what's our first stop?" Yori asked.

"A world called Amity Park."answered Squidward, while pulling in the gummie ship to get ready to land.

(Sorry about not updating in a long time, I have had something's come up. Again I apologize.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amity Park

(Field theme: "gonna catch 'em all")

Yori, Squidward and Patrick found themselves in some sort of park and it looked like a regular town.

Yori looked up to see a night sky which reminded him of home.

"So this is Amity Park." He said,

In awe as he realized he was in a whole new world from his.

All of a sudden they heard a commotion it sounded like two people fighting "come on lets go check it out.

"Oh and before I forget," said Squidward."there are two things you need to know one, we cannot tell anyone about the other worlds and two, we cannot meddle in the affaires of other worlds.

Could you imagine telling someone that there are billions of worlds out there outside of their own,they would flip."

"Thanks for the heads up,"then Yori asked. "now can we go now"

Squidward and Patrick nodded then the trio ran over to the direction the fighting was coming from, then some heartless that looked like glowing green phantoms appeared to attack them. Yori, Squidward, and Patrick went through them. The took out heartless on the way to there direction. The fighting sounds were coming from the roof tops the trio climbed up and when they reached the top they saw two guys one was a boy with white shaggy hair and wore a black suit with white boots and gloves he had a big D on his chest.

the other was a blue skinned man with black hair which stuck up like horns, he wore a white suit and cape with black boots and gloves.

The ghost boy looked weak from the battle the other looked as if he was about to Finish him off until Yori, Squidward, and Patrick stepped in. "Don't end this on our account!" Said Yori.

The evil looking one smirked sinisterly." Oh yes The Shredder told me about you said you would try and stop me of course that's not going to happen."

"Wait who's The Shredder? And how does he know about me?!" Yori questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The ghost said."well, if you survive that is." He snapped his fingers and some ghost heartless appeared. He gave one last smirk and said" See you around." Then disappeared into the darkness.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick drew there weapons ready to fight then the ghost boy stood beside them.

"You guys look like you could use a hand and my names Danny Phantom by the way."

"Names Yori" he introduced himself.

"I'm Patrick."

"Yeah and I'm Squidward so now that we're done with introductions these things look like there ready to attack!"

Danny smirked and said."then so am I."

(Danny Phantom has joined your party)

(Battle info: defeat the ghost heartless!)

These ones where really fast dashing right at them knocking them to the ground and were very slippery and to fast to hit. Danny blasted his ghost beams at them and took out a few.

Yori figured out a strategy when they attack the group is going to have to time there attacks just right.

one of the ghost heartless sped over to Yori and plowed him over "Yori!" Squidward exclaimed as he healed his ally "thanks squid." "Yeah,yeah don't mention it."

Patrick managed to ram a row of three ghost heartless taking them all out. The same ghost heartless that took Yori down earlier dashed towards him again but this time the boy swung his Keyblade at just the right moment and destroyed it"take that!"

Danny blasted through a few more of them. he and Yori looked at each other then both nodded before Danny grabbed Yori turning both of them intangible, Danny let out a ghostly whale then which launched Yori into the last heartless running the creature through with his Keyblade for the final blow.

(Battle music ends)

"So who was that guy any way?" Patrick asked.

"His name is Vlad Plasimus," Danny stated." Let's just say he and I are not on the best of terms."

"So he must be the one drawing the heartless here." Squidward said.

Yori then jumped in and said." Well let's catch him then."

"Danny!" A goth girl and a nerdy boy approached Danny." Are you ok? Vlad was really laying it on you this time." Said the nerd.

"Yeah and with those creepy looking things helping him out he seems more dangerous then he was before." The goth said.

Danny held his hands up." I'm fine guys really those three jumped in to help me out. Yori, Squidward,Patrick I'd like you to meet my friends Sam and Tucker.

"Nice to meet you."said Sam,"and thanks for sticking up for Danny back there."

"What were they any way?"Danny asked."they look like ghosts but, when they showed up my ghost sense didn't go off.

"There called Heartless and they feed off of darkness in people's hearts, in this case Vlad."Yori explained.

Tucker chimed in and said." Then what ever Vlad is using them for and what ever he's up to it can't be good."

Yori nodded and said."then if he is controlling the heartless what ever he's up to we'll have to stop him."

Danny walked over to join the trio and said."if your going after that fruit loop, you can count me in."

Squidward then asked."do you have any idea where he might be?"

"He is most likely in his hide out which is a mansion."Danny explained,"come on I'll take you there."

He turned to Sam and Tucker and said."I'm sorry to tell you guys this but with these heartless things involved Vlad is more dangerous then ever and I can't loose you guys."

Sam interrupted him and said."you want us to stay away somewhere safe. We get it and we totally understand now go get him!"

Then they were off Danny led them deep into a creepy woods then they saw it Vlad's mansion. Squidward gulped and said." I don't like the look of this place."

"You really care about your fiends don't you?"Yori asked still thinking about his own friends.

"Yeah,I don't know what I would do without them."Danny answered,"the three of us have been friends sense well forever"

They interred Vlad's mansion inside it had animal head trophies and weapons on the wall.

Vlad's Mansion-

Some ghost heartless popped up but, they were easily defeated and they took out some more on the way to Vlad's ghost lab and there they found Vlad Plasimus himself, who was slow clapping at there progress."well done you have found me and I suppose you have come to stop me."

"This ends now Vlad!"Danny shouted.

"Yeah right now!" Yori said in agreement.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vlad said." Let's fight!"

(Boss info: defeat Vlad Plasimus)

(Boss music:The Encounter)

Yori rushed at Vlad but, he disappeared through the floor." Not so fast!" Then sprang back up" Pathetic!" Yori then finally struck Vlad dealing little bit of damage."Ahh!"

Squidward healed Yori then went for a thunder attack on Vlad which he teleported out of the way of Danny hit his ghostly whale attack which hit Vlad sending him back."You Little!"

Yori then jumped up and hit a combo which kept Vlad in the air for a good while then smacked him back down.

Vlad then phased through the wall then came back in with a green blast." You honestly think you can defeat me!"

"We're going to need some back up." Yori thought.

Then he brought out a blue arrow charm "Appa!" He shouted lifting his weapon in the air soon a white furred bison with a big blue arrow on his hard all the way down his back. Yori jumped on him and Appa flew up in the air then flew towards Vlad while Yori hit him with attacks knocking Vlad around with his Keyblade as Appa flew at the Villain.

Then Yori jumped off of Appa's back with a summersault then struck Vlad with the final blow"Wha! No!"

(Boss music ends)

Vlad stumbled back in pain and fell down to one knee then looked up with a sinister laugh." Looks like you got the wrong me." Then vanished.

The trio looked around for Vlad then turned and saw him right behind Danny but, before the could warn him Vlad grabbed the ghost boy and drags him into The Ghost Zone.

Yori runs to go after them but Squidward catches his arm."what are doing were not supposed to meddle."

Yori then said."we have no choice Danny's going to get hurt if we don't."

Patrick then said."well maybe we can maybe make an exception."

Squidward then sighed."alright fine we'll play hero!"

Yori gave a grin knowing he won that argument. Then they ran inside the ghost portal and into The Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone-

They now found themselves in The Ghost Zone but, they were also levitating. There were floating doors and green swirling clouds as well as long green spiral staircases.

"This place gives me the creeps."said Yori.

"I'm sorry, what ever happened to we have to come in here or Danny will get hurt?"

"Oh your just mad I won that debate back there."Yori said.

Then they heard." Hey guys!" The trio turned around and saw Sam and Tucker.

Patrick said "What are you guys doing here Danny said..."but was cut off by Sam who said."I know but we couldn't just leave him behind."

"Yeah he's our friend and friends stick together no matter what."Tucker said which made him think about Terran and Luna. He'd do anything to find them.

"Well if it isn't the whole motley crew." Said a familiar voice. Turned around to see Vlad this time it was the real one, with Danny rapped up in glowing green chains that bound him he floating next to Vlad struggling to brake free."Sam!Tucker! What are you..."

"We are not leaving you!"said Tucker.

Squidward said."they care about you, that came to save you just like us."

Yori cocked his head at Squidward and said."wait!?, so your saying you agree with me now?"

"Well I guess we have no choice but to meddle."Squidward said with a shrug.

"Yay, you and Yori aren't fighting anymore!"Patrick said cheerfully.

Then they turned there attention back to Vlad who had a dark aurora around him with a dark smile on his face.

"Soon Amity Park will be plunged into darkness as soon as I capture the girl."Vlad said as he pointed at Sam.

"That's what you think!" Yori exclaimed as he pointed his Keyblade at Danny sending a beam of light which freed the ghost boy.

"Your not taking her Vlad!"Danny yelled, as he got ready to fight.

Vlad chuckled darkly and said,"try and stop me then!"

(Boss music: The Encounter)

(Boss info: defeat Vlad Plasimus for real this time!)

Vlad raised his arms and multiplied into multiple copies of himself."find me if you can!" Then he fired his ghost rays as Yori and his allies blocked wildly trying not to take damage. Then Yori hurled his Keyblade at one of the Vlads luckily it was the real one dealing some damage."Ahh! How dare you!" He exclaimed.

Then he flew in blasting his ghost Rays at the heroes "I am really going to enjoy this!" but Danny protected them with a ghost force field. Then Yori smacked Vlad away "Grah!"

He multiplied again and fired more ghost Rays with Yori blacking wildly again."you are getting annoying!"Vlad exclaimed.

"Thunder!" Squidward exclaimed as he hit a thunder attack on the real Vlad."Ahh!"Vlad exclaimed, he was starting to breath heavily as he was weakening and getting short winded.

Vlad then opened and disappeared threw one of the floating doors then burst through another on a different side for an attack "looking for me!"Vlad taunted.

Yori hit Vlad with his Keyblade then hit a combo on him and kept unloading on him before knocking him back."why you little!" he exclaimed, he went threw another door but Patrick rammed him with his Rock Sheild."Ahh!"he exclaimed.

Then Yori hit Vlad with another multiple hit combo then knocked him away before delivering the final blow."but that's...impossible."

(Boss Music Ends)

"Nooooooooo!"Vlad exclaimed as he was engulfed into darkness.

"We shore took care of him didn't we Sam..." Danny looked around but there was no sign of her.

"Oh no! The heartless must've got her while we were fighting Vlad!" Said Patrick.

"You mean those things got her?"Danny said clearly worried.

Yori went over to Danny and said."don't worry Danny we'll get her back for you."

"Thanks Yori."

Then one of the doors keyholes shined and revealed itself Yori points his Keyblade at the keyhole sending a strand of light in it and then a locking sound could be heard.

"Well guess we better get going and we promise to find Sam for you." Yori said. As they left the phantom zone and Amity Park.

(Alright I'll give you a hint on which world is next it's Scooby Dooby Doo I just need to figure out which villain I'm using for that world.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Town Of Mysteries

(World theme:Scooby Do Where Are You?"

"Have we approached the next world?"Yori asked hoping Terran and Luna were there.

"Yes, it's called The Town Of Mysteries."Squidward said,"but we going to stay put especially after the stunt you pulled back at Amity Park!"

Yori turned to Patrick and said."don't you guys want to land and eat...food?"

"No! We are not landing!""yes we are I have to find my friends!"

Then all of a sudden a Pterodactyl flew at there gummie ship."whoa! Look out!" But it was to late it slammed into there vessel sending them down spiraling and crash landed in The Town Of Mysteries.

Coolsonian Criminology Museum-

Yori soon woke up and found himself in front of a museum with banners with wired looking monsters on them.

"I guess it's worth a look."said Yori."maybe the other two are in there."

As he walked in he saw displays with monster costumes on them some scary some not so much, it seemed crowded as he was pushed and shoved around he heard someone say."we proudly donated the costumes of those we've unmasked in the past."

"The Black Knight Ghost, our very first case."

"10,0000 Volt Ghost and even the dreaded Pterodactyl Ghost."

Yori looked over at the Pterodactyl Ghost costume it looked just like the one that attacked the gummie ship, just the sight of it gave him shivers.

"We've even displayed our more ridiculous foes like The Skeleton Men and Chickenstine." The three speakers then revealed themselves, there were five of them two girls, two boys and one dog.

The one in the green shirt nudged the dog and said."hey Scoob they forgot the guy who tried to throw us out for eating to much last night." He joked.

The strangest thing was the dog responded saying."Reah," then laughed.

Did that dog just talk? Yori thought.

The skinny shaggy headed boy saw Yori and said."oh hi there I don't think I've seen you around here and Scooby and I see a lot of people."

"Well, I'm Yori and yeah you can say I'm new here."

"My name is Shaggy and..."his dog cut him off."rand I'm Scooby Doo!"

Then the boy asked."have you guys happen to have ran into a starfish and a squid have you?"

"No don't think so,man."said Shaggy.

"Ra uh!"Scooby nodded.

"Hey guys," said a red headed girl then she saw Yori."oh hello."

Shaggy introduced the two" Like,Daphne this is Yori, Yori this is Daphne."

"Nice to meet you."Yori said trying to not make a fool out of himself at the same time this girl was actually really beautiful.

Daphne then turned back to Shaggy and Scooby and said."guys try not to make fool out of yourselves tonight and remember there just costumes."

"Yeah like what is there to be afraid o...Ahh" Shaggy and Scooby both saw the Pterodactyl Ghost costume and looked as if they would faint at any moment."there just costumes."

Yori then said."yeah I suppose she's right."

Then the costume blinked and let out a growling sound making all three of them gulp."like,Yori I...I think it's t-time you met the rest of the gang."

"Sure?"

"Alright Like, let's go this things creeping me out."Shaggy said as he and Scooby rushed Yori away from the Pterodactyl Ghost costume, but he couldn't help but look back at it as if something didn't feel right "I swore that costume just blinked at me."

Meanwhile, Squidward,Patrick and some blonde reporter girl with her camera man were talking to a guy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"The Tar Monster stirred up quit the trouble in Brazil but he paithed there drive way for free." He joked, the reporters and Patrick laughed but Squidward was not impressed with the joke as much as they did.

They looked over and noticed the two then the blonde ran over and tackled Squidward and started pulling on his face as if it was a mask.

"Oh your real sorry about that."the blonde apologized when he realized it wasn't a mask. Then he , the girl with glasses and Patrick picked the squid back up off the ground.

"Well it's not the worst thing that's happened to me today."Squidward said as he was dusting himself off

"Again sorry about that I'm Fred and this is Velma we're apart of a detective agency called Mystery your standing in the Coolsonian Criminology museum."

Patrick then stepped in and asked."have any of you seen a spiky headed boy anywhere?"

"No not that we know of." Velma answered.

Meanwhile, Daphne saw a strange green glow in The Pterodactyl Ghost's display case. She went up closer to it then "Raaaah!" The Pterodactyl Ghost burst out of the glass and started flying around the room which got Yori's attention.

Yori summoned his Keyblade as Shaggy and Scooby hid behind him.

"You want some,bird brain!" he said as he got ready to fight.

(Boss info:Stop The Pterodactyl Ghost from destroying everything!)

(Battle music: Vim and Vigor)

The Pterodactyl Ghost swooped down at Yori to snap at him but the Keyblader dodge rolled the attack.

But then the creature came back and grabbed the boy and flew him around the room. Yori broke free then jumped on The Pterodactyl Ghosts back as it flew around aggressively the monster knocked down some displays Yori hit the creature with his Keyblade with hopes of ending it.

(Music Ends)

then the Mystery Inc. gang tried to catch The Pterodactyl Ghost with the certain "get the ropes!"Velma instructed Shaggy and Scooby.

Then The Mystery Inc gang as well as Yori, Squidward, and Patrick grabbed onto the certain to hold the beast.

Then the gang let go only for the ropes to not be secure and the curtain just fell to the ground revealing The Pterodactyl Ghost with his wings folded over in front of him then let out a roar and grabbed The Black Knight Ghost costume with his feet with Shaggy and Scooby unaware that the ropes were wrapped around the hands and they were sent flying. Yori tried to help them but didn't want to hit the boy and his dog.

"Mystery Incorporated!" A big booming voice announced as everyone turned there attention up top to see a man dressed in black and wearing a metal mask."this is only the beginning of the ladder of your demise!"

While The Evil Masked Figure was speaking The Pterodactyl Ghost grabbed the 10,0000 Volt Ghost costume with his beak and launched Shaggy and Scooby sending them crashing into The Chickenstine and The Creeper costume as Chickenstine's feathers came out of the costume.

"And soon you will be the ones unmasked as the buffoons you truly are!" The Evil Masked Figure finished before hitching a ride on The Pterodactyl Ghost escaping with the two costumes laughing maniacally.

(I chose the Monsters Unleashed story line because the whole bringing monsters to life thing kind of fits in Kingdom Hearts because those monster costumes as they come to life they gain dark hearts and could also become Heartless. That and all those boss fights it would have there is more to this world so stay tuned.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Town Of Mysteries: part 2

Fred, Velma, and Daphne looked at the trio."oh hi I'm Yori and I'm sure you met Squidward and Patrick."

"Yes I believe we have and you've met Shaggy and Scooby."Fred said."but what I don't get is why would they steal The Black Knight and 10.000 Volt Ghost costume, why?"

"That is strange."

"Hey what's that?" Yori said pointing at a glowing green scale that Scooby was standing on as it was on The Pterodactyl Ghost's stand.

Velma grabbed it and examined it."it's the Pterodactyl scale the most wonderful clue it's called pandemonium."

The blonde reporter and her camera man approached and said."Fred this i'm Heather Jasper Howe and I was wondering if you can spare a few words for the press?"

"No."said Daphne,"we usually address the press after we unmasked the creeps."

"Don't worry the press loves us."Fred said confidently."the two stolen costumes will be investigated of course Coolsvile can solve it's problems without us but the people of Coolsvile are the best in the world."he told Heather.

then the reporter turned her attention to Yori and said."and how about you are you three new members, would any of you like to comment?"

Yori stood trying to think of something."we came here to help Mystery Inc stop The Evil Masked Figure and these things called The Heartless."

"Heartless? Care to elaborate." She asked.

Yori looked back at Squidward and Patrick to see if it was ok and they nodded."you see there these creatures with no heart that feed on other people's hearts."

"well, these Heartless a nothing Mystery Inc can't handle, right?" Heather looked at back at The Gang then The Camera Man, Ned snapped some pictures of the whole group including Yori, Squidward, and Patrick.

Mystery Inc. Headquarters-

"The higher the pedestal and the harder they fall, and Mystery Inc fell far when Key members Shaggy Rodgers and Scoobert Scooby Doo destroyed the food table which took weeks to prepare and there were also some new members of the team a boy named Yori, a starfish Patrick, and some weird looking squid thing named Squidward..." Squidward looked over and shouted at the tv "I Am A Squid you little!" Yori, Patrick, Scooby, and Shaggy had to calm him down."and the leader of Fred Jones had this to say.

"Of course Coolsvile can solve its problems themselves."

"I did not say that, I did but that was out of context!"

Heather continued."and Yori showing some complete disrespect as he spoke on what he truly thinks of the people of Coolsvile."

"They have no heart and they feed on other people's hearts."

"That was not what I said either she just twisted my words around. I was talking about The Heartless." Yori said a bit offended this time they had to calm him down.

Then Fred finally turned the tv off.

"It's all my fault I was the one who told Shaggy and Scooby to get the ropes."said Velma.

"No it's my fault I should have checked if they were secure before I let go." Daphne said.

Fred then flopped back down on the couch and said."it's my fault too, we all know how Shaggy and Scooby can be."

Meanwhile-

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick were comforting a bummed out Shaggy and Scooby.

"We're screw ups and the rest of the gang is really taking a hit for it and even you three are effected by our screw up." Shaggy said moping.

"Rear Rew ups." Said Scooby just as bummed as Shaggy.

Patrick patted Scooby on the back and said." You guys shouldn't beat yourselves up like this."

"If only we were real detectives we could be heroes." Shaggy said dreamily.

"You guys are looking at this the wrong way,"Yori said."a hero is measured by the strength of there hearts."

"I know but, like I wish just once that we could save the day."Shaggy said."hold on Scoob, I have an idea we could go and act like mondo groovy detectives and then we can finally prove that we truly belong in the gang!" He seemed to have perked up.

Squidward then said."see guys that's the spirit!"

Scooby started laughing until he realized his owner was serious."Really?" He asked.

"Scooby Dooraise your right paw." He raised the wrong paw."your other right paw." Scooby was confused." My right." Then the dog raised his right paw." Repeat after me we will no longer ungroovy, goofballs, and sucktacular. But, groovy, brave, and spectacular."

Scooby only repeated the last part."rand Spectacular."

"Then we're going to help you guys accomplish that."said Yori.

"Rou Rill?" Said Scooby.

"Like, thanks you guys are groovy."said Shaggy.

"Anything to help."said Patrick.

"But first if we are going to be detectives we have to look like detective."Shaggy said.

Squidward popped up and said."well you came to the right guy."

A few hour later-

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to the new and improved Shaggy and Scooby!" Squidward announced.

The pair came out Shaggy was wearing a green dress shirt with one of Fred's ascots and Scooby was wearing Velma's sweater Daphne then looked down and said."Scooby are those my Go Go boots? There not even your color."

"So what are these strange markings?"Shaggy asked trying to sound like the rest of the gang.

Yori grabbed the paper and flipped it upside down and said."words."

Yori and Patrick looked at Squidward."don't look at me he picked it out."

The gang was looking into the Pandemonium Pterodactyl scale and searching for suspects.

"This traces back to Jacobo, the original Pterodactyl Ghost." Velma said.

Yori asked."are you saying this guy is The Evil Masked Figure?"

"Well, not exactly he had dedicated his life to trying creating his own it monsters it failed then he tried an escape attempt which failed as well ending in his death."Velma explained.

Then the computer pulled up an old man with gray balding hair."but there is another suspect."

Fred interjected and said."Jeremiah Winkles the original Black Knight Ghost."

Patrick then caught on and said."and that happens to be one of the costumes that were stolen."

"Then that's where we'll go, to Winkles Manor."

Winkles Manor-

this mansion was about just as creepy as Vlad's as they pulled up in the Mystery Machine.

"brings back memories." Velma said.

Could this Winkles guy be the one behind the stolen costumes there was one only way to find out.

Fred went over and rang the doorbell which triggered a recording." Attention trespassers do not ring the doorbell this is your only warning leave now or face the consequences!"

Fred went to ring the bell again."how many warnings does it take to stop you from ringing the doorbell, Fred."

"Shaggy, what could possibly happen by ringing a doorbell?" Fred told him before ringing the bell again but this time it was not a recording.

A trap door opened out from under them and the whole group fell down in it. Then they landed in a big cage ball and it rolled all the way around a wooden track then stopped.

Yori then said."that's what happens by ringing a doorbell,Fred."

Yori got up and saw a lock then said."don't worry guys I'll take care of this. The boy summoned his Keyblade. And pointed it at the lock only to find out that it's a finger print scanner lock."dang it!"

"It's a thumb print scanner."Velma said.

Daphne then got up and said."let me get my make up."

"Daph, now?"Patrick asked.

"You'll learn there are different preposes applied by make up." She answered taking some idems out of her bag.

"A little blush, a finger strip." She put the make up idems on the scanner freeing the whole group.

"I enjoy being a girl."Daphne stated proudly.

"Now we're going to split up and look for clues. Fred, Velma, and Daphne you go that way while Scooby, Yori, Squidward, and Patrick go the other way."Shaggy said as the whole group separated.

Scooby had found a few idems one was a toilet brush the other was a note that said The Fuex Ghost.

Meanwhile-

Fred, Velma, and Daphne found a book in the man's library. After reading it Velma looked up and said."this is a book on how to create..." The three said in unison."Monsters"

Back at the other side of the mansion."Scoob, you know what this means?"Shaggy said.

Yori said."we found our first clue!"

With that Shaggy and Scooby started dancing and celebrating Yori, Patrick, and even Squidward were laughing at there little dance.

Then Squidward went to laugh but what was heard was a deep creepy laugh almost sounded evil.

Patrick looked at his friend and said."that was a little over the top don't you think?"

"That wasn't me."

They all turned around to see The Black Knight Ghost and some skeleton and voodoo doll Heartless alongside him.

"Black Knight Ghost!"Shaggy screamed.

"And he has Heartless." Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Such a brave little knave." The Black Knight taunted."Heartless! Take care of these three knaves!"

(Battle info: defeat The Heartless)

(Battle music: Monsters)

The Heartless spun at them to try and cut them but, Yori took one of them out. Squidward used a fire attack on a couple of them and Patrick rammed three of them in a row. Scooby and Shaggy started throwing stuff at The Heartless which annoyed them more then anything but thanks to there distraction,

Yori was able take out the last one.

(Music Ends)

Fred came rushing in with a shield ready to face The Black Knight.

"Alright metalhead, bring it!"

Then The Knight just simple knocked him down with ease.

"He brought it."

Yori,Squidward,Patrick and Daphne ran in with a sword.

The Black Knight Ghost readied his sword to fight."you challenge me, Knaves!"

(Info: Defeat The Black Knight Ghost)

(boss music: The Encounter)

"Time to die, Knave!" The Knight shouted as he cut through with his sword hitting the trio all taking damage.

He then went for some more swings with his blade Yori blocked it and he and The Black Knight were lock Keyblade to sword trying to overpower each other."you think you can overpower me,Knave!"

Yori was able to overpower him and unloaded with a multi hit combo attack before knocking him down."Ahh!" The Knight exclaimed.

The Black Knight then let go of his sword and his sword was now floating and was know fighting Yori and his party."look no hands!"

Then he called it back to his hand and tried to hit another sword combo "Heal!" Yori exclaimed healing himself and his allies. He and The Black Knight's blades were locked again."you still think you can overpower me, Knave!" Yori won the clash again and hit another combo, The Black Knight did his floating sword attack again with the knight laughing.

The Black Knight attacked with his sword again locking with Yori's Keyblade again this time The Black Knight overpowered him and cut him leaving a painful wound."your no match for me,Knave!"

"Yori!"Squidward exclaimed healing the boy.

Then the trio prepared for the floating sword attack again this time he summoned Heartless to aid him."come my Knights!"

Yori dodge rolled the Knights attacks making him indirectly take out his allies with his sword.

"thunder!" Yori exclaimed using a thunder attack to deliver the final blow."Nights...In...The...Round...Tables!"

(Music ends)

While The Black Knight was dazed Yori,Squidward,Patrick, and The Mystery Inc gang ran for it.

Soon after while the rest of the gang went to check out Winkles book while Yori, Squidward, Patrick,Shaggy,and Scooby went to the Faux Ghost.

The Faux Ghost-

"Alright we need to be careful these guys are like, just about everyone we've unmasked wich means one look at us and we are as good as dead."Shaggy said a little worried.

"Raggy Rave Reroes."Scooby reminded him.

"He's right just relax."instructed Yori.

The group went into the club with the most ridiculous disguises ever but, people inside bought it.

Then they saw Winkles himself." Hey we're you the guy that dressed as The Black Knight Ghost you were like an inspiration for my friends and me."

Winkles then said."you kids want a word of advice maybe because I recognize your two friends are suffering huge hideous nose deformities." Indicating Scooby and Squidward which made the squid scowl at the man's comment.

"Ain't none of us here ain't nothin to admire we look back and remember why we out on the mask in the first place then you soon lose sight of who you were in the first place."The Old Man said.

Yori then said."then you must be great full for the Mystery Inc for unmasking you."

"Are You Kidding!"Winkles exclaimed."if I see those twirps I'll tare there eyes out of there skulls!"everyone except Winkles gulled." And then they will find themselves eating the other eye!"

Yori looked sorry he asked. Then they left from where Winkles was.

"Ok it seems like that guy is wearing his freak hat twenty four seven."Shaggy said.

Patrick then said."yeah I think I might have peed myself a little."

They soon left the Faux Ghost.

Meanwhile-

The gang were driving along in The Mystery Machine when they saw a crowed of people in front of The Coolsonian.

Heather approached the gang and said."would you like to comment on the resent attack?"

Fred answered."we are currently investigating the two stolen costumes."

"No this one where the Pterodactyl Ghost, The Black Knight Ghost, and The Heartless stole the rest of the costumes."

"The rest of the costumes?"Fred stuttered.

The gang rushes into the Museum only to find it empty.

"What's with the personal attacks?!"Daphne questioned Heather.

"Because It's my job to unmask those who pretend to be who there not."Heather answered.

"Unmask those? You sound like..."

"Sound like who?"Heather interrupted her.

"the Evil Masked Guy."

"Oh now I see what your good at your job is inconsistent babbling!"Heather argued.

Then."Mystery Incorporated once again you failed to stop me and soon Coolsvile will be mine!" The Evil Masked Figure said who was on the roof then flipped his cape dramatically and he was gone again.

Heather gathered her things and said."great the scoop of the night gone." She scoffed."can't you do anything right."

"I guess not."Daphne said sadly.

The Monster Hive-

Yori and his group had found an old abandoned mining town Shaggy and Scooby and even Squidward and Patrick were kind of unsure.

They were now deep in the mine they ran across some Large Body Heartless but, Yori, Squidward, and Patrick took them out.

"Alright we just need to get a hold of ourselves."Yori said.

They were sneaking down into the mine they heard some creaking noises but then Yori turned around and saw to Skeletons with one eye each, Shaggy and Scooby screamed making The Skeleton Men scream as a result.

The Skeleton Men had Shaggy and Scooby backed into a corner then Yori, Squidward, and Patrick got in between them.

"We're done messing with you bone heads!"Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade.

(Battle info: protect Shaggy and Scooby from The Skeleton Men!)

(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)

One of The Skeleton Men herald the others head at Yori but he knocked it away with his Keyblade and back at The Skeleton. Skeleton Man #2 lunged and the trio clawing at them trying to go for Scooby but, Patrick knocked him away. Another skeleton head was tossed at Yori with the same effect as the other one had knocking into Skeleton Man #1 stunning him then Yori took him out with one mean swing of his Keyblade.

Skeleton Man#2 ran for Shaggy but was then nailed with Yori's Keyblade as well.

(Battle music ends)

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"Daphne asked.

"Yeah we're a team you can't just havoc and do what ever you want!"

Yori and Velma looked over and saw the wording on the wall of the entrance of The Monster Hive.

"Hey Guys, you might want to take a look at this."Yori said.

Then Velma started reading."best behold and watch you greatest fears come alive."

Squidward said."that doesn't sound very welcoming."

Yori,Squidward, and Patrick along with Mystery Inc interred the Hive. it looked like some sort of lad with a machine with some costumes hanging in a conveyor belt that went into the machine.

"Captain Cutler's Ghost."Velma said.

"Minor 49er"Shaggy said shaking a little.

"The Zombie"Daphne said.

Fred then said."it looks like there all here."

They look over and see a faint light in a cave corridor.

"there's a light over there. Let's go check it out." Fred said then the girls fallowed.

Shaggy then said to the remaining four and said."were the ones who found this place score one for us."

Then they walked over to what looked like is the control center.

Shaggy pressed a button which made a beeping sound."whoa, raw tunage." He and Scooby then started pressing on the buttons.

The trio turned around and saw the pods with the stolen costumes in them moving straight into the machine.

"Um guys."Yori said trying to get there attention.

Patrick then said."guys stop."

Squidward then said."stop pressing buttons on that thing!"

Then one of the pods opened up revealing a teal green creature who seemed to be dead on his feet he wore green tattered clothes he was bald with blood shot red eyes. It was The Zombie"ugh!"

That got Shaggy and Scooby's attention the duo turned around and saw each pods open up revealing monsters.

One was a big heavy set bearded man dressed like a minor and carried a pick ax."The Minor 49er!"Shaggy yelled.

Another was a glowing scuba diver."Captain Cutler's Ghost!"

Then the last one was a big black blobby creature with one eye in the middle of his head and sharp teeth he came oozing out of the pod."The Tar Monster!"

The monsters had them surrounded

Then Yori noticed the monsters each had a dark aurora around them.

"It's not only brought the to life it's also turns them all into Heartless."Yori stated.

"Now everyone remain calm."Shaggy said."NO! SCOOB YOU NOT BEING CALM!"

Scooby slapped him."thanks I needed that."

Then Patrick hit him too."I Needed that too."

Then Yori."Your pushing you luck guys!"

"Hey guys what's going..."Fred was cut off when he saw the monsters.

Squidward then instructed."we need to get that control panel!"

Yori ran over and took the control panel as they all tried to escape, The Minor 49er blew fire at them while Captain Cutler fired his harpoon.

Which the group ducked as The Zombie covered his head trying not to get hit. The Tar Monster reached up and tried to grab Yori."come here you!"

But he dodge rolled just in time.

Then they were now in the elevator when they saw The 10.000 Volt Ghost."Waiiiiiiitttt For Meeeeee!"

As he attempted to electrocute the elevator. "We're going to die!" Yelled Shaggy.

Patrick then said."think positive."

"We're going to die quickly!"

They managed to escape 10.000 Volt Ghost and were now in the Mystery Machine.

Then Fred just had to turn on the tv "you must give in to The Evil Masked Figures demands."Heather said."please, Mystery Inc and Yori turn yourselves in."

The Black Knight Ghost burst into the news room and said."Sorry, shows canceled."

Then the tv went no signal. "We can't turn ourselves in we would be playing right in his hands."said Daphne.

Then, they spotted Captain Cutler's Ghost shoot out of the water and harpooned the Mystery Machine trying to pull it towards him.

Squidward then said."he's got us what do we do?"

Fred then said."then let's go back!"

Then he back the van up knocking The Captain Cutler's Ghost back into the water.

Yori opened up the back of the van and yelled."Take That Bucket Head!"

Then they managed to get back to the monster hive while repairing the Control panel so that it will destroy the monsters with Scooby driving the group managed to get past Pterodactyl Ghost and The Zombie, who was driving an 18 wheeler.

Fred then instructed,"alright we need to get that thing to the Monster Hive."

"You go nowhere, Knave." It was The Black Knight mounted on a horse.

"You guys go I'll hold him off."Fred said.

"But..."Yori tried to protest but there was no time they had to go.

Then they came across 10.000 Volt Ghost."eeeennnd ooof the Liiiiiine Mystery Inc!" He said,"Diiiiiiii!"

He electrocuted the water."I'll take care of him you guys go."

"Oooh Ssssscarreeeey!"

"Taste the pain ugly thing!"

Then there was The Skeleton Men."you guys get that back to the hive your faster then me and you have those three on your side."

"No, ok we tried to be heroes like you guys but we're not ok we're just not!"Shaggy said.

"Rere Rew ups."

"I always wanted to be like you guys."Velma said."you've been heroes all along you've just never known it." She then was off to take on the Skeleton Men.

"She's right,"Yori said."I said it before being a hero is measured by the strength of ones heart."

Patrick then said."alright then let's do this."

Shaggy then said."alright on three." The five tried to run but, ran into something big and bulgy

They looked up. "Minor...49er."

The Minor laughed then breathed fire at them then said"I'll get you ya varmints!" Then a Nightcrawler Heartless was summoned.

"Alright guys we can take him!"Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade.

(Boss info: defeat The Minor 49er and The Nightcrawler!)

(Battle music: The Encounter)

"Ha Ha He Ha Ha!" The Minor 49er laughed as he blew fire at Yori who dodge rolled out of the way.

The Nightcrawler turned the light out allowing The Minor 49er to take advantage and attack the party with his pick ax."Ha Ha!"

Yori and Scooby looked at each other then Yori pulled out some Scooby Snacks and fed them to Scooby then he and Yori did a power jump attack defeating both The Minor and The Heartless."Arggh!"

(Boss music ends)

"Hey man! Taste this it's a real gas!" Shaggy said, as he pulls Scooby's tail

Making the dog take out The Minor in an unpleasant way.

The went into the elevator and lock the locks then they heard a voice say.

"You should have never locked those locks now your stuck in her with ME!" The group turned to look at the creature."The Cotton Candy Glob!"

(Boss Info: Defeat The Cotton candy Glob!)

(Boss music: The Encounter.)

Yori got his Keyblade ready but, then Shaggy and Scooby changed there expressions."Cotton...Candy...Glob!"

(Boss music ends)

Then Shaggy, Scooby, Patrick, Squidward,and Yori jumped at The Glob and ate him."No I'll give you cavities!"

"Alright where Are they?"Fred and Daphne asked.

As if on cue the four came down on the elevator after finish the Cotton Candy Glob."finally a monster that we can sink our teeth into,hey Scoob I'm a parched is there a large sized soda Glob anywhere?"Shaggy said.

Yori then turned to Patrick and said."told you there would be good here."jokingly.

The Monster Hive-

"Mystery Incorporated! Made it this far have you well you'll never make it past my monsters!"The Evil Masked Figure taunted.

As The Minor 49er, The Zombie, and The Skeleton Men who looked as if the were fused together.

Daphne turned to the others and said."come on gang we've beaten these jerks before let's do it again!"

Fred ran at the three monsters but then gets stuck in something. Then, The Tar Monster came up to reveal himself, they had completely forgot about him.

"It's not them you need to worry about."The Evil Masked Figure cackled.

The Tar Monster then said."now your stuck in my trap."

As the tar rose up and wrapped around Fred."Daphne!" He yelled as tossed it to the red head. But The Tar Monster caught here as well grabbing her."uh,uh,uh"

Velma she threw it but, She was caught as well."Squidward!" She threw it to Squidward then some tar tendrils came at him the squid tried using magic to destroy them but the kept multiplying and eventually caught him."oh I can't believe I'm saying this,Patrick!"

"Oh, oh I got it, I got it!" Then the starfish was caught as well."I don't got it."

Patrick fumbled it and Shaggy caught it who was backed into a corner and was trapped in tar as well.

The only ones left were Yori and Scooby they both looked around there friends were trapped.

"soon Coolsvile will be mine and your friends will be dead and there's nothing you can do about it!"the remaining two looked around some more as The Evil Masked Figure laughed.

Yori then summoned his Keyblade and Scooby grabbed a fire extinguisher."will we can try!"

A Heartless appeared but was grabbed by Tar Monster and eaten then a black aurora appeared around him The Tar Monster was now a Heartless.

Yori turned around and used deepfreeze to brake Shaggy free."like, frost byte never felt so good." Then he threw the control panel so that Scooby and Yori could get it as The Tar Monster moved in to stop them.

(Boss info: Defeat The Tar Monster! And watch out for the river of tar or you will get stuck!)

(Battle music: Vim and Vigor)

The Tar Monster inhaled pulling Yori in to his mouth level."ugh not very tasty!" Tar Monster tried to catch him with his tar tendrils "end of the line! Come er ya worthless runts!" Yori and Scooby dodged his attack."try not to get stuck in my trap!" Tar Monster swung his fist at Yori "Deepfreeze!" He exclaimed as he froze the tar tendrils and smashed them "ahh!"

"Come er you!"Tar Monster exclaimed as he as he inhaled."still not very tasty!"

Scooby froze some of The Tar Monsters tendrils as Yori smashed them."Roar!" The Tar Monster was now angry as he rose multiple tendrils to catch the heroes."here Doggy, Doggy!"

"Deepfreeze!" He exclaimed as he froze The Tar Monsters Tar attacks smashing them."Ahh! Why you!"

The Tar Monster moved the tendril Yori was going for making the boy fall into the river of tar. Yori was rapidly fighting out of The Tar Monsters trap."I've got you now!" then after a few minutes he fought of it."eye see you!" Tar Monster exclaimed as he looked down at Yori with his one big eye and opened his mouth to eat Yori but the Keyblader jabbed The Monster in the eye."Grah!"

Scooby froze the hand that Daphne wasn't in, he tried to hit the Yori but was hit in the eye again. The Tar Monster roared and made Yori fall into his tar trap again."now your stuck in my trap!"

now, Yori was caught up in the same bind he was in earlier trying desperately to fight out of it like last time as he was slowly starting to sink deep down in it and was now at head level he could barely breath

Then Yori thought to himself"no I have to fight out of this I have to survive and find Terran and Luna." With that thought he exclaimed."Deepfreeze!" Freezing the tar and bursting out of it.

Then both Scooby and Yori charged at The Tar Monster with the extinguisher and Keyblade "Deepfreeze!" Yori exclaimed as he and Scooby both launched there attack and froze The Tar Monster.

Then he and Scooby grabbed onto the fire extinguisher and broke it loose as they both rocketed towards the frozen monster and Yori with his Keyblade drawn and pointed at Tar Monster as Yori and Scooby crashed through him. "Ahh! Curses!"

(Boss music ends)

"Get them!"The Evil Masked Figure exclaimed.

The Zombie tried to stop them but went right through his legs but, Scooby pulled his pants down causing The Zombie to feel embarrassed.

the connected Skeleton Men ran at them but Yori and Scooby knocked there two boney heads together.

Then, The Minor 49er tried to stop them with his pick ax but the two just grabbed it and launched themselves off of it.

The control panel was going towards Scooby. Then the saw The Pterodactyl Ghost flying at him but Yori smack him away with his Keyblade sending him straight into The Tar Monster and gets stuck.

This allowed Scooby to take advantage and catch the control panel with his mouth and both he and Yori landed on there feet in front of the control center.

"No! Just who do you think you are!"The Evil Masked Figure exclaimed.

"Scooby...Dooby...Doo!" Scooby and Yori put the control panel back in and pressed a button.

"No!"

Soon the monsters each evaporated into darkness rendering them back into the costume forms. Fred,Velma,Daphne,Shaggy,Squidward, and Patrick were freed from The Tar Monsters grasp.

The Tar Monster was the last one as he clawed and fought frantically to try and stay in his current form but eventually he evaporated into darkness and back into his costume form.

"No! my monsters!"The Evil Masked Figure tried to run for it.

"oh no you don't!"Yori said as he herald his Keyblade at the grate he was standing on making it brake loose leaving him dangling from it.

The Mystery Inc gang ran over to congratulate Scooby and Yori for saving the day.

Squidward and Patrick ran over to Yori and Squidward said.

"I'm sorry for before, Yori"

Yori then said."me too,Squid."

Patrick hugged both of them and said."Yay! Yori and Squidward finally made up!"

outside of The Monster Hive some police were escorting The Evil Masked Figure out in front of the press with Yori,Squidward, Patrick, and The Mystery gang.

"Now it's time to see who's behind this." Fred said then Fred and Daphne grabbed his mask."Nooooooo!"

"Heather Jasper Howe." Daphne said,

Velma then said."she cooked up this whole thing so that she could sabotage us."

A report then asked."but we saw The Evil Masked Figure on the roof?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly,"Daphne stated."but she had an accomplice helping her along with her evil plans."

Then she pointed at the camera man "Ned."

Ned turned to try and run but were stopped by Yori, Squidward,and Patrick."and just where do you think your going?"Squidward said rhetorically. They all three had there arms crossed Ned backed up and was grabbed by two policeman.

"But why did she do it?"

"Because Heather Jasper Howe is actually."Velma said as she pulled off the other mask revealing."Doctor Jonathan Jacobo, the original Pterodactyl Ghost."

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dumb dog!"Jacobo exclaimed as he was being loaded into the police truck. Ned included.

Then a light reflected off of Scooby's dog tag and revealed the Keyhole. Yori then said."well we best get going."

"Rare are you going Rori?" Scooby asked.

"To look for my other friends Terran and Luna but, don't worry Scoob we'll visit you guys soon."

Then Yori turned and sealed the keyhole and a locking sound was heard.

(Sorry if this world was a little long I just wanted to cover this Monsters Unleashed storyline because the story and the fact that I couldn't decide on one Scooby villain, as you all noticed The Cotten Candy Glob "boss" was one of those teaser bosses. Next world will be (drum roll)("Gotham Arena")


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gotham Arena

In a place elsewhere,

"What lead The Heartless to that world anyways?"Crocker asked

Shredder then said."it was that idiot scientist and his monsters dark hearts that lead them there."

The Joker chimed in and said."but they took a big bite out of him instead ,I say his monsters had a better shot at winning then he did. Well except for that Cotten candy one."

"You see Terran, he has traded you off for new friends."Shredder said.

Then Glowface threw his arm over Terran and said."face it kid he's moved on, your better off with us. Besides we have cookies." Glowface pulled out a box of cookies but, the boy shoved them back in his face."that's not true he's looking for me and Luna."

"Hmm, a guess more for me then."

"Enough!,"Shredder shouted."join us and we will help you find that girl and more. But, we also need to find the princesses of the heart."

"Princess of the heart?"Vexus said confused.

"Of course there are seven of them in which can aid us in unlocking the Keyholes. Speaking of which."Shredder said with a gleam in his red eyes.

Soon, a girl with black hair tied up in a bun and wore a straw hat and was skinny and tall. Her name was Olive Oil and she looked terrified as the villains approached her.

Terran watched thinking about The Shredder's offer then smirked as a green glow appeared around him.

Worlds in Between-

"Look it's the next world "Gotham Arena" let's check it out." Said Yori, Squidward and Patrick nodded in agreement.

They pulled into the world and landed.

Gotham Arena-(world them- The Vigilante)

(Battle theme- Maniac Frenzy)

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick soon came across a butler with gray hair but was bald on top and had a mustache. His back was facing the trio as he was working on a chalkboard.

"Oh thank goodness Sir,"the butler said."if it's too much to ask would you mind moving that over a bit?"

The butler pointed at a big block, Yori went over to it and gave it a good push but it wouldn't budge.

The trio went back to The Butler and said."I can't it's too heavy."

"My word,"The Butler said."sir are you feeling ok it's never stopped you before." The man turned around and saw Yori, Squidward, and Patrick.

"Oh young man I'm afraid you three can't be back here staff personal only." He said."I must get everything ready for the games."

"Games? What games?"Yori asked.

"You don't know about the games,"The butler said puzzled."well Master Bruce Wayne, my implorer built this arena right here in Gotham so that heroes from everywhere come to go battle and put there skills to the test. by the way my name is Alfred."

Squidward then said."well look no farther your looking at a genuine hero right here." He and Patrick gestured to Yori."he's a hero chosen by The Keyblade."said Patrick

Alfred started laughing then stopped and regained his stiff butler like posture.

"Hey,What's so funny!"Yori said, a bit offended

"Oh dear boy, you are not a hero."Alfred told him shaking his head.

He then walked over to the heavy block and tried to push it."if you can't...even...move this..then you can't possibility call yourselves...heroes. Oh dear lord in heaven."

"But we are heroes!"Yori said trying to convince Alfred.

"Alright if you insist on going into the games If you can show me your skill level I will let you in the games." The Butler said.

"Bring it on!"Yori said eagerly.

then, Alfred pressed a button on some sort of remote. A training course appeared almost instantaneously.

"Alright sir, here is your objective save the fake citizens will taking out your villains while, getting past the laser beams and you will be timed, good luck"Alfred told the boy.

Then, the challenge started the red lasers turned on with realistic looking citizens and statues of what Yori assumed was modeled after Got ham's most vile criminals. Yori summoned his Keyblade as he dodge rolled and ducked the Red lasers. He got hit once which stung really bad, now Yori was going up against a statue of a guy holding a gangster puppet with a hostage. Yori swung his Keyblade and smashed the statue.

Then, another course appeared in it's place Yori repeated his strategy though some of it was changed up a little because this time the lasers moved so Yori had to act quickly as he managed to make it threw and he came across a statue of a man with a question mark on his chest Yori smashed the statue and freed the hostage.

The third and final one was insane the lasers moved around faster this time and the floor was electric so Yori was very careful got shocked a couple times and hit two lasers. He came across the final statue thins one was shaped like a big clay monster he hat to hit this one about fifteen times then finally destroyed the last statue and rescued the final hostage.

"Not bad I must say, sir." Alfred said.

Yori then stretched his hands behind his head saying."looks like I'm headed for the games, huh Alfred."

"Oh dear my apologies, sir."Alfred said."but, I must point out that you've only surpassed a few amateurs."as

The butler showed them the scoreboard."I truly am sorry sir, but I cannot let you in the games unless you have a pass but, you can have a look if you like."

"No, I think we'll pass thanks anyway."Yori said,mopping a little.

"Well,then take care sir."Alfred said.

The trio trudged down the steps of the exit of the arena.

"So The Billionaire's yes man threw you out eh, kiddo."said a voice., Yori, Squidward, and Patrick wiped around to see a clown with green hair, he wore a purple coat with a lime green flower on it he also had a creepy looking grin on his face next to him was a woman dressed like a jester with a black and red design.

"Luck fowa you Mista J. Has something that can get you outa this little jam." Said the jester girl.

"That's right Harley."the clown said.

Squidward for some reason had a bad feeling about these two that and he'd never been a real big fan of clowns.

Yori then asked."how are you going to do that?" A little curious.

The clown then threw an arm over the boys shoulder and said,"oh I have my ways think of it as a gift that keeps on giving. That and I have something up my sleeve and,"The clown waved his hand reached in his sleeve and pulled out a pass."Voilà you've just won the grand prize!"

"A free pass!? But wait what's the catch why are you helping me?" Yori asked a bit suspicious as Squidward and Patrick were."let's just say I'm in a giving mood." He and Harley then backed away ready to leave."now go knock 'em dead kiddo We're routing for you."

"Wait who are you?"Yori said.

"They call me many names but you can call me The Joker."

"Wait! how Are we sure we can trust..."Yori started but, the pair was gone.

The Trio could help but have a bad feeling about those two, they just seemed shady. But, there was no time they had to get the pass to Alfred before the game starts.

"Will this get me in?" Yori said arrogantly.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and said."may I?" They handed him the pass for the butler to inspect it." Hmm, it is very well real may I ask, where did you get this?"

Patrick then said inpatient."are we getting in or not?"

"Why of course, ugh my I don't believe I got your names?"Alfred said.

"I'm Yori."

"Squidward."

"And I'm Patrick."

"Well pleasure to meet you and your friends Master Yori."Alfred greeted."now go on in and have some fun. but be careful there are some dreadful creatures who have signed in and do not seem very friendly."

"The Heartless must be here"they thought but at least they got in the games.

Meanwhile, The Joker and Harley Quinn are backstage plotting."oh do I have a surprise for them." The Joker said with a laugh.

The Joker then turned to a blonde headed boy with a green hat and elf ears who was carrying a sword.

"Oh there you are Link,"said Joker."now you see spike head over there I want him taken out along with Bats and I want you to bring me that Key-sword-thing."

"You know that's actually the funniest thing you've said sense I've been here."Link said.

The Joker then said."what do you mean I didn't tell a joke?"

"The Clown Prince of Crime is scared of a kid."Link stated.

But Joker wasn't laughing."I am not scared! now listen here you elf eared little termite! Let's not forget our little agreement you help me take out The Bat and get me The Key-Whatever you call it? And I will help you take out you good buddy Ganon. Now if you fail me you won't have to worry about him when I'm done with you."

Link turned to Joker and said coldly."Don't worry I'll get the job done." Link then walked away in a serious manner.

"Hmm, you know Harley, he's stiffer then Bats, and that's saying something,"Joker said.

Harley then asked."but Mista J whataya gonna do if he doesn't get the job done?"

Joker then gave a dark chuckle."well, there's always plan Bheeeeehaaaaaahaaaahaaa! plan B Haaaaahaaa!"The Joker lifted his arms as he laughed and a big loud roar was heard.

Harley sighed a little start eyed and said."I love it when he plans something evil and laughs uncontrollably aw, what a man."

(I hope you are enjoying the story so far as you can see Gotham is where the trio has the tournaments stay tuned for more.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gotham Arena part 2

The trio walked through the stadium there was a crowed of people watching, they came across Alfred and two cops one had white hair and mustache while the other was big and chubby with black hair they wore brown coats.

"Oh hello Master Yori,"greeted Alfred."this is Commissioner Gordon and his detective Harvey Bullock they will be supervising this event to make sure there is no foolishness going on during the games."

The Commissioner then said,"Alfred told me about you Yori is it well it seems like you three are up next. Good luck."

Bullock then sneered and said."a kid, I guess they make everyone a hero these days."

(Maniac Frenzy)

Yori summoned his Keyblade while Squidward and Patrick summoned there weapons to face off against some red flaming heartless.

Yori charged up and attacked the one in the middle and unloaded with a huge combo destroying it.

Then Yori, Squidward, and Patrick attacked the rest with everything they had with Yori destroying the final Heartless.

(Music ends)

Alfred, Gordon, and Bullock ran over to congratulate the trio."wow! You three were great If only Batman could see you guys but, unfortunately he is busy perusing a villain known as Two Face so he couldn't be here tonight."

Next was some more heartless this time it was a group of large bodies who, were a lot tougher but eventually were taken down by Squidward's fire attack.

"This ones on the house!"Squidward exclaimed.

After that was some ghost heartless from Amity Park. They were as slippery as ever and attacks phased through them a lot it took the trio a couple of tries but the heartless were eventually defeated by Patrick.

"I'm Patrick!" Patrick as he exclaimed his name.

The next challenge was a Stealth Sneak Heartless

(Info:Defeat The Stealth Sneak)

The Heartless camouflaged into his surroundings and attacked from different sides of the arena attacking with his claws. Yori jumped on the creatures back and attacked forcing the creature to reveal himself as Yori hit a Thunder attack while Squidward hit a Fire attack Patrick charge up and rammed The Stealth Sneak with his shield. The heartless started clawing and dive bombing the group dealing a lot of damage."Heal!"Yori exclaimed as he healed his whole group. "Thanks Yori!"Patrick said, "alright now I'm mad!" Yelled Squidward referring to the heartless.

Yori then repeated his attack from before so the monster couldn't disappear again hitting The Stealth sneak with a series of strikes.

Yori then jumped up tossed his Keyblade at the creature for the final blow.

(Music ends)

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Yori said, as he performed a trick with his weapon before putting it behind his back.

Patrick then said."guys I think the games are getting harder as they go."

Then they all looked over and saw Link who just finished off his opponent.

Bullock then said."yeah you mooks are going to have to fight that guy,hm, good luck with that one."

Yori and Link walked passed each other with the warrior giving him an icy glare.

Backstage-

Link, Joker, and Harley were talking."now this is your big moment the spotlight is on you to slay Spike head and his back up singers and then I'll finally be rid of that humorless Bat."Joker then looked back at Link. "Now Link, you better not fail me or deals off."

With out another word Link was gone.

Joker turned around to see Shredder."planning your revenge clown?"

The Joker then rolled his eyes."oh it's you...Harley live Us so that Shreddy and I can have a little chat wouldya sweat cakes."

"I should warn you Joker,"Shredder began."do not dabble to much into darkness it will consume you just like it did Vlad."

"Yeah,yeah keep your armor on don't worry I am plenty careful."Joker said."and I would appreciate it if you'd maybe I don't know...BUTT OUT Of My Business you walking can opener!"

"That temper and vengeance will attract those Heartless straight to you,I'd be perfectly carful if I were you."Shredder said,"it would be a shame if you were to be delivering your last punchline. I guaranty you it won't be a laughing matter."

Then, The Shredder disappeared through a Corridor Of Darkness.

The Joker huffed."Heartless Bah! They don't scare me I've seen enough darkness in Arkham to last a lifetime."

The clown soon heard an inpatient growl."hold you horses! Patience isn't your virtue is it."

Meanwhile outside, Yori,Squidward, and Patrick stepped in the center of the arena on the other side was Link with his sword drawn.

Yori Wales over to him to shake his hand but, Link leafed him hanging walking right by him. Squidward and Patrick gulped.

The trio summoned there weapons ready to fight."so you are the one with the Keyblade? Then I'll be the one to take it from you."Link said as he unsheathed his sword.

(Boss info: Defeat Link)

(Battle Music: Legend of Zelda)

Link dashed at the trio with quick strikes of his sword."take this!" Then shot out a grappling hook claw and pulled Yori in for an attack, he was too fast for any of them to hit every attack he would dodge or counter."what's wrong can't take a hit!" Yori then ran in for an attack the two clashed swords repeatedly."impressive." Yori then struck Link with a Thunder attack."ahh!"

"Hey if we all three work together all at ones we can beat him." Yori said forming a strategy. The trio then boxed the warrior in Yori struck Link with his Keyblade. Squidward hit him with a Gravity attack to slow him down then a Fire attack. Patrick barreled in and slammed into Link.

Link and Yori dueled with there swords again."your a fast learner aren't you." Yori pushed Link back then hit a combo on him keeping him airborne then smacked him back down. Link tried to use his Claw again but Yori knocked it away and attacked again alongside his friends.

Link looked as if he was weakening but was still standing as ran at Yori with his sword the two clashed again with Yori over powering him keeping him airborne once again then smacked him down once more.

Link connected his claw with Patrick and knocked him to the ground same with Squidward, he tried to do the same to Yori but, was deflected by a Stop spell. Yori and Link clashed swords for a third time Yori overpowered him once more hitting another powerful combo with a long string of hits."Fire!" Yori exclaimed hitting the warrior with a fire attack finishing him off."Say, Your Pretty good..."

(Music ends)

Link fell to one knee in defeat breathing heavy."I guess you win, huh."

Alfred came on the mic and said."your winners! Master Yori, Master Squidward, and Master Patrick!"

"Congratulations! What a thrill though I would have preferred you three died."Joker said, alongside him was Harley Quinn.

"That's the two that gave us the pass!"Yori said.

Gordon then exclaimed."Oh No, not The Joker not here!"

"Aw, we're hurt mister commissioner you ain't glad to see us."Harley said tauntingly.

Joker then turned to Link and said."I knew you were to soft so I made a few calls and came up with a plan B!"

Joker pulled out a remote clicked it then a large birthday present came down. "Ladies and Gentlemen for your evenings entertainment I give you Killer Croc!"

Croc came bursting out of the big box ready to attack Joker then turned to Harley."Harley? Could you be a dear and help Croc crush these so called heroes."

"I'm on it Mista J!" She saluted him and summersaulted to join Croc who swung his massive fist and knocked Link through the air.

Then, the glass roof shattered and a large bat like figure came down and landed perfectly alongside The trio it was then they realized that this bat was a human.

"And right on cue Bats, and you sure know how to make an entrance."Joker mocked.

Batman then said."Play times over Joker." The evil clown laughed and said."oh, Bats you crack me up the party is just getting started!"

"Croc, Harley let the real games begin!"Joker said before laughing maniacally.

Batman carried Link to safety then came back."I assume you three are with me if that's the case I've got your back."

"Alright then let's take these guys down!"Yori said, as he summoned his Keyblade.

(Boss info:Defeat Killer Croc and Harley Quinn!)

(Boss Music: The Encounter)

Croc picked up a piece of ground and hurled it at the heroes which everyone dodged then Harley spun at them with her big mallet."Owie, did that hurt." She taunted. She then spun again and dropped some dynamite sticks all over the field making them explode everywhere."Na,Na,Na."

Croc charged at the group but Yori hit him with the Keyblade."Grrr."

Croc roared and picked up another bolder and threw it at Yori but, Batman threw an exploding Baterang and destroyed it making it blow up in Croc's face Yori and the others took advantage and attacked Croc,to defeat Harley they were going to have to take out Croc first. Croc charged again but, was stopped by Patrick's shield knocking him back the Squidward hit Croc and Harley with a Thunder attack."Hey That hurt!"Harley exclaimed.

Yori went to attack Croc some more hitting a deadly combo strike on him Croc made an earth shattering roar which sent the whole group stumbling back. Yori and Batman did a double attack on Croc which took a good bit of damage off of the big man.

Yori then lunged at Croc and struck him with the Keyblade defeating him."oh not again!"

Harley came spinning in with her mallet."in coming!" Then threw a couple bombs."Surprise!"

Yori finally caught on and hit her with his Keyblade then laid into her with a deadly combo to finish her off.

"aw, Mista J's going to be so mad at me."

(Music Ends)

Both Croc and Harley fell to the ground unconscious. Gordon and Bullock looked around to see if there was any sign of The Joker around.

"Where did he go?"Bullock asked.

Yori then answered with."he must have took off after we defeated Croc and his little crazy girlfriend."

Commissioner Gordon looked at his cops and Bullock and said."search the area!" Then looked down at Croc and Harley and said."and get these two back to Arkham!"

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick went to check on Link."are you alright?"

"That thing really got me good."Link said," but It'll pass. Why didn't I expect anything less that clown had a couple screws loose."

Batman then walked over to Yori, Squidward, and Patrick and said." It's official you are all junior heroes."

"Wait?! What do you mean junior heroes!"Squidward scowled.

"Yea, we saved the day."Yori said.

"You're not yet hero materiel yet"Batman explained," you have to earn that title as hero willing to put it all on the line and it takes time as well as hard work. But, you're definitely heroes in my book."

"Really?"the trio perked up.

"Don't push it."Batman said a little coldly.

Then a light signal flashed into the sky and revealed the Keyhole. Yori pointed his Keyblade at it sending a ray of light into it and a locking sound was heard.

After The trio took off in the gummie ship Alfred ran over to Batman and said urgently."Master Bruce I've just heard from Robin that The Penguin has just been spotted at the Gotham City Bank down town."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to reschedule that meeting"Batman said, aaa he flipped his cape leaving to go into yet another battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Winds Of Speed

In a mechanical lair-

Shredder appeared on Doctor Eggman's screen."oh Shredder now don't you worry I'll find that Keyhole before those goody do gooders find it I have my robots and Heartless searching the area for it."

"You better but keep an eye out for The Keyblader and his friends they will be arriving as we speak," Shredder said." I am lending you my Heartless but don't dare fail me."

Then the screen cut off." Those three coming to stop me, eh not if I can help it if my name isn't Doctor Eggman! And it is."

"Heartless! And my precious robots let's make sure our guests feel right at home."Eggman said as he rubbed his hands together.

(World Theme- Speeding Hedgehog)

(Battle Music: Call To Action!)

When the trio first stepped foot in the new world The Heartless appeared almost instantly."what who'd they know we were here?!" Yori said.

"Well,Gee, I don't know made someone might be CONTROLLING THEM!"Squidward replied.

Yori smirked and said."I guess someone needs a nap."

"You know everyone thinks your so nice,"Squidward said."your not so nice."

Patrick then yelled and said."hey guys can we chat later these Heartless are starting to close in on us!"

They summoned there weapons to face some black and red colored Heartless.

(Battle info: Defeat The Heartless!)

The Heartless ran in to attack but, Yori took out one of them with his Keyblade. The others ran in then blew up,"these ones explode!" Squidward exclaimed.

Squiward and Patrick hit some attacks taking out a few Heartless.

Then some Large Bodies came in and slammed into Yori knocking the breath out of him. He and his friends worked on The Large Body Heartless and eventually destroyed it.

(Music Ends)

A few more Heartless appeared but, were swept up by a blue fast blur.

Then the blur came back and took the form of a blue hedgehog creature.

Yori hadn't looked at what he looked like when he entered this world he was a hedgehog with his black with white streaks like his normal hair he was still wearing his original cloths Squidward and Patrick didn't seem to have changed because they were already in animal form.

The Blue hedgehog then spoke up and said."Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog I thought you guys needed a hand so I stepped in to help.

"Thanks,"Yori said." My name is Yori and this is Squidward and Patrick I f you don't mind us asking what's drawing The Hear...those creatures here?"

"I don't know,"Sonic said puzzled."but this looks like the work of Doctor Eggman,my nemesis."

"And if he's involved then it must mean he's cooking up trouble and we've got to stop him."Sonic said,"say I was wondering if you can help me, you see my friends Tails and Knuckles are missing and I was wondering if you could help me find them?"

"Sure we'll help you,"Yori offered."Danger is kind of what we are used to by now."

"Thanks Yori."

Meanwhile- in Eggman's lair

Doctor Eggman entered a lab with a captive Tails and Knuckles, Tails was awake but Knuckles was still unconscious "you won't get away with this!"said Tails.

"Quite you!"Eggman said,"your friends will come soon enough, but just in case they don't." He snapped and some Heartless appeared." My friends here are starting to grow hungry."

A dark Aurora appeared around Doctor Eggman as he chuckled maniacally. "Eggman! I am Growing Inpatient!" Shredder shouted as he came back on the screen."what is taking you so long with that Keyhole?"

"I'm still searching I just need a little more time."Doctor Eggman said with a stutter.

"I swear to you Doctor if you fail me it will be the end of you just like the last Doctor that worked for me back in my world!"Shredder threatened.

Doctor Eggman hung up on Shredder."so hostile."

The villain then looked at his screen and saw Yori,Squidward,Patrick, and Sonic in his lair."yes I have them right where I want them! Heartless Attack!"

Meanwhile, Yori and his group were surrounded by some of Eggman's Heartless."more Heartless! Why were we not surprised!"Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade.

(Battle Info: Defeat The Heartless!)

Yori dashed in and slashed through a ton of them but the more they destroyed the more Eggman sent in. Sonic speeded up and plowed through a good bit of them. Patrick ran up and smashed through a row of Heartless. Two Large Bodies came in Yori , Sonic, and Patrick charged in and hit them with everything they got.

Sonic dashed through and took out one of the Large Bodies. The remaining one bumped into Yori and knocked him back then Patrick smashed him back with his Rock Shield. Yori took out the remaining Large Body. A Eggman Crab Bot came crashing down from a metal hatch from above. The Crab Bot attacked with his claws and spun his top half Yori jumped on the robot and attacked it with the Keyblade dealing a measure of damage.

The Crab Bot snapped at them again Sonic sped around the robot making it spin around as well Patrick rammed The Crab Bot with his Rock Shield.

Yori and Sonic looked at each other and nodded Sonic sped around Yori making clouds of dirt and lifting The Crab Bot in the air As it was being spun Yori struck it with his Keyblade each time it went his direction, then The boy jumped up and finished off the robot with his Keyblade.

(Music Ends)

They heroes took out more Heartless on the way to Doctor Eggman's control room. Bird Bots flew in but were taken out by Squidward's Thunder attack from his Clarinet Staff.

Yori destroyed more Heartless with his Keyblade attacks and a couple of robots.

Sonic dashed through the door of Doctor Eggman's control room, revealing The mad doctor with his two captives. Eggman had an Aurora of darkness surrounding him.

"So you've finally made it!"Eggman taunted," but I'm afraid you'll have to meet your doom! Oh Heartless!"

He raised his arms only for two Heartless to appear.

"What?! This is preposterous fine I'll deal with you myself!" Doctor Eggman said, as he summoned a large tank with the doctor himself controlling it up top.

"Prepare to face my wrath!" Eggman Exclaimed

(Boss Info: Defeat Doctor Eggman!)

(Battle Music: The Encounter)

"I'm going to blow you away!" Tge Doctor exclaimed as he fired his cannon rapidly. But Yori dodged each one Yori then jumped up and hit Eggman at the controls dealing some damage."Wah!" He fired his cannon again this time he tried to steam roll everyone. Yori, Sonic, and Squidward dodge rolled out of the way.

"Coming Through!" The Doctor steam rolled towards Yori, he jumped on the top of the tank and struck Eggman again."How Dare You!" Eggman exclaimed.

Doctor Eggman thrusted his tank throwing Yori off."Thunder!" Squidward exclaimed dealing damage on Eggman up top."I've had enough of this!" He steam rolled towards Sonic this time."Here I Come!" But Sonic zipped out of the way while, Yori took advantage and struck Eggman again."Your going to regret that!" Eggman threw him off again. Doctor Eggman was starting to get desperate. The Doctor activated a few more cannons and fired them at the whole group while steam rolling towards them again."You Won't Defeat Me This Time!"he exclaimed. Yori managed to dodge each cannon and dodge roll out of the way.

"Prepare To Meet Your Maker!" Eggman shouted. As he fired more cannons forcing the group of heroes to dodge like crazy. He barreled towards his enemies on his tank Yori jumped on again and nailed him once more."Ahh! How is this happening, No I won't Let You Win!" He threw Yori off again this time attempting to back up but, Sonic grabbed Yori just in time."thanks Sonic!" Yori said.

"Don't mention it."

Doctor Eggman fired his cannons again. Making them dodge rapidly again."I'll teach you, you Cretans!"

Yori, Squidward, and Sonic dodged some more cannon fire. Eggman steamrolled towards them again Yori jumped up and struck The Doctor again."Yaaah!" His two Heartless charged at the heroes to attack them.

Yori and Squidward hit the two Heartless with "Thunder!" And "Fire!" Attacks then Sonic brushed through the Heartless and finished them off."What No! Not My Heartless, Fine I'll Do It Myself!" Doctor Eggman said as he steamrolled at Yori again who took out one of his canons."No Matter! I still have the others!"The Doctor said trying to reassure himself.

Then Yori took out another."You Think This Affects Me!"he scoffed.

He fired his three remaining cannons Yori knocked one of the projectiles back into one of the cannons destroying it."Stop It! Stop it!"

The last two cannons were deployed Yori deflected it protecting himself.

Yori climbed up to one of the remaining cannons destroying it."Why Are You Doing This To Me!"

Then, Yori destroyed the final canon."No! please I...I'm unarmed."

Yori struck Doctor Eggman one last time."Drats! Foiled Again..."

(Music Ends)

The Mad Doctors tank started shaking and rattling as if it was going to blow."No...No...Nooooooooo!"

Eggman exclaimed as his tank blew up launching him up in the air out of his lair.

Sonic ran over and freed Tails and Knuckles."Thanks for saving us."Tails said.

"Yeah, much longer and we were going to be goners."Knuckles said."but you guys could've at least saved some of him for me."

"Well it's good to see you guys reunited."Yori said."if only I could find my own friends..."

"Would you like us to help you?"Sonic offered.

"Oh no, but thanks this is something we've got to do ourselves."Yori said.

"Ok then good luck and come back soon and we can test your racing skills."Sonic said.

Patrick then said."we will take you up on that."

Then the Keyhole appeared in Doctor Eggman's lair Yori pointed his Keyblade sending a ray of light into it and a locking sound was heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Interstellar

(World theme: Hard Metal Mayhem)

The trio had arrived at there next world it was futuristic and robotic.

And almost instantly some Heartless appeared they were stripped and resembled bumble bees.

(Battle Info: Defeat The Heartless!)

Yori charged at them and slashed away taking out a good bit of them. Squidward took out a few with Thunder and Patrick with his rock shield. More came in then Yori jumped and attacked them as well.

The last one came at Yori but, was taken out by Squidward.

(Music Ends)

Meanwhile, Shredder and Vexus were talking to each other." The Princess of The Heart is here but, so is the boy and his idiotic friends."Shredder said.

"Don't worry my friend,"Vexus said." I have this all under control. Heartless!" She commanded."bring me the princess of the heart," she smiled evilly." And I know just who it is."

"Be careful with your darkness in your heart."Shredder warned."it may have worked for Joker but you may not be so lucky he was already black hearted to begin with, during his time at the asylum in his world but, with you on the other hand they will consume your heart."

"Don't worry your pretty little head."she said." I assure you that won't happen."

"Let's hope so."Shredder said before disappearing into the darkness.

Back at the trio's side of town, The Heartless were closing in on them but, soon a robot girl and two human boys joined them. The robot defeated the Heartless using some combat skills and they were destroyed in seconds.

"You guys alright?"she asked." Those things have been popping up everywhere lately."

"Yeah we're alright."Yori answered."I'm Yori."as he stretched his hand out to shake hers.

"Squidward."

"Patrick."

"Nice to meet you,I'm Jenny."the robot said as she shook Yori's hand.

"And I'm Brad and this is my brother Tuck."the taller boy said.

"My mom said that Vexus is the reason why the creatures are here."Jenny said."she was last seen talking to soon samurai warrior type guy with piercing red eyes."

One name came to Yori's mind the one behind it all or that they know of."The Shredder."

"The who?"Tuck asked, confused on how they knew the guy's name.

"The Shredder, we don't know much about him and we haven't seen him in person yet but, what we do know is that he is dangerous and whatever he's doing here it can't be good."Patrick explained.

Everyone looked at the starfish."so when you do that is it like an on and off sort of thing?"Squidward asked, where did this Patrick come from he thought.

"Vexus must be with The Shredder just like Vlad and Joker."Yori said.

Jenny then walked up to them and said."well if Vexus is in involved we have to act fast I'm with you."

Soon, some more Heartless appeared."these friends of yours are really starting to get annoying." Jenny said as she took her stance.

(Battle info: Defeat The Heartless!)

The Heartless charged at the group Yori took out a good bit of them with multiple slashes of his Keyblade. Patrick smashed into some Large Bodies while Jenny rocketed herself at the creatures.

"Thunder!"Yori exclaimed as he destroyed a Heartless, Jenny destroyed another with her rocket fist.

Patrick rammed some Shadow Heartless. Then Yori destroyed the last one.

(Music Ends)

"Now let's go get Vexus!"said Jenny.

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick fallowed after the trio to face Vexus and possibly The Shredder as well.

"So who do you thinks the one controlling The Heartless here Vexus or Shredder?"Squidward asked,

"It's hard to tell."Yori said, trying to figure it out himself.

Maybe this Shredder guy if he's the one behind this then he must know where his friends are. But, somethings telling him he won't like the answer.

As the group blasted through a couple of Heartless. They finally saw her, Vexus."Well it seems As if I've found me some visitors." She then looked as Jenny, Brad, and Tuck walked in and she narrowed her eyes at Jenny."hm, just the one I was looking for."

Soon, a dark aurora appeared around Vexus then some Heartless appeared by her side."do what ever you like to the others but, CAPTURE THAT GIRL! MWAHAHA!"

The Heartless came charging right at the heroes. Yori summoned his Keyblade as the rest summoned there weapons. Brad and Tuck looked at each other"Man, are we the only ones in this group with no weapons?" Brad said with a sigh.

The bee Heartless came in swarms flying at them as Yori attacked as many as he could so did Squidward and Patrick they looked up and saw Jenny fighting Vexus in the air.

"Help!" Tuck screamed as a Heartless grabbed him and tried to carry him off while, Brad was holding on to him.

Jenny turned around for a split second to blast the Heartless only for Vexus to blind side her knocking her out.

Yori turns around to see Jenny thrown over Vexus's shoulder, the trio ran to try and save her as Yori lunged at Vexus but, a aurora of darkness reappeared around her knocking Yori back rendering her unconscious.

He soon woke up and The Heartless, Vexus, and Jenny were gone the only ones left were him, Squidward, Patrick, and the two boys.

Yori looked back at them and said."come on guys lets go save her and stop Vexus once and for all."

(I know Jenny is an odd choice for princess of the heart but, this world was the only one I could have used Fairy World but Tootie isn't in Fairy World she's in Demmsdale. If any of you have any ideas on who I could have as a pure light.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Interstellar part 2

The Cluster Hideout-

Yori and the others ran over to The Cluster Hideout, they came across some more Heartless And Yori, Squidward, and Patrick had a little short scrimmage and were taken out easily. Yori looked over to the side and saw piercing red eyes in the darkness watching him before disappearing."Shredder."Yori uttered.

"What?"Squidward said with a look of concern.

"He's here."Yori said. Making the whole trio shutter.

"Hey guys come on!"Brad said."Jenny doesn't have much time."

In another room, Vexus and Shredder were standing over a motionless Jenny in front of a keyhole that Vexus had found."Here it is and here she is, I told you I had this under control." She said triumphantly.

"Not quit, that...boy."Shredder said referring to Yori."is still here and remember not to seep to deep into the darkness it will consume you."

Vexus scoffed and said." I appreciate your concern but, why haven't you discussed this with your new pal, Terran?"

"That doesn't matter."Shredder said changing the subject."if you seep further into darkness, if it consumes you It would be a shame to have to replace you." his statement got Vexus a little worried.

"Hey!"Yori shouted as he ran up to meet Vexus. Then saw the samurai."a-are you The Shredder?" He said with a stutter. Shredder narrowed his red eyes at him and disappeared through a dark portal before he could question him.

"Vexus!"Brad yelled along with Jenny's Mother Doctor Nora Wakeman."let her go!" Nora said.

"Not a chance you old hag!" Vexus said."you see little Jennifer here has a heart of pure light and is one of seven Princesses who each hold the key to opening the doors and we all know doors don't stay closed for long." She chuckled darkly.

"We'll see about that."Yori said, as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Ooooh I was wondering when I was going to see that weapon of yours. MWAHAHA!"Vexus taunted."you'd see differently about darkness if you got a good glimpse at your friend Terran."

"Your lying!"Yori yelled.

"Don't believe me,"Vexus said still taunting him."ask him next time you see him."

Then, Vexus started oozing with darkness then sprouted wings and they were now sharper and larger.

"Well if you live that is! MWAHAHAHA!"

(Boss info: Defeat Vexus!)

(Boss Music:The Encounter)

Vexus swooped down at them clawing at her enemies."I am really enjoying this, aren't you!?"

Yori smacked her away with his Keyblade."Ow! How Rude!"

Vexus fires her lasers out of the palm of he hands Yori dodge rolled out of the way."this is going to sting...A LOT!" Squidward hit her with a Fire attack. Yori jumped up and hit Vexus sending her spiraling. She swooped down to attack again but, Patrick smashed her with his rock shield sending her back again.

She then turned herself into Yori with a fake Keyblade. She and the real Yori engaged in a duel with there Keyblades. the real Yori pushed her back and threw the Keyblade at her turning her back into Vexus.

She flew up and dive bombed the group knocking them to the ground.

Yori hit Vexus with the Keyblade once again."how dare you!"

She flew back down and clawed at them Yori knocked her back again."is this how you treat a lady!?"

Vexus summoned the Heartless to attack her enemies Yori attacked them with huge and poweful attack combos. "Thunder!"Squidward yelled, dealing damage to Vexus. Patrick rammed her with his Rock Shield. Yori attacked her with his Keyblade with a combo before sending her spiraling once again."you will pay for that!"

She launched herself at him again only to be smacked away once more.

Some bee Heartless flew in but were easily taken out by Yori's Keyblade.

Vexus turned into Yori again and the two dueled again Yori got one good hit on Vexus turning her back to normal.

Patrick threw his shield at her damaging her. Yori hit her once more with his Keyblade. Squidward used Gravity on Vexus bringing her down to Yori's level allowing Yori to deliver the final blow."No...but, how?"

(Music Ends)

Vexus started short circuiting before crashing down to the ground as the darkness left her motionless body.

Jenny woke up rubbing her head but was then grabbed by two hands and snatched up off the ground.

"Jenny!?"Brad and Tuck called out. Looking for her.

"They got her."Yori said."we have to go find her as soon as I seal this Keyhole."

Yori pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole as a stream of light shot out of it and inside a locking sound was heard.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her."Yori said.

Meanwhile, in Hallow Bastion

Terran arrived and threw Jenny at Shredder's feet.

"Ah you've arrived."Shredder said a little impressed.

"Well, she would have won,"Joker said."if junior here would have stayed with her!" Looking straight at Terran.

"Hey, I got what I came from didn't I?"Terran said in defense."Mista J." He teased.

"Oh Terran, you should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut."Joker said threateningly,"it could get you in a lot of trouble.

Shredder broke it up by saying." That's enough Joker, he's right Vexus was beyond help she let darkness consume her heart."

Shredder then turned his attention to Terran and said." I believe we had a deal, did we not? You help us now we grant you you wish."

The Joker nudged the boy and said."and boy do we have a surprise for you, it's a real doozy." Luna appeared on the projection."Luna?"

Glowface interned the room and realized himself."Glowface will take you to that girl of yours."

"Yup, I took the liberty of recovering one of my S.N.A.F.U. Airships."Glowface said." It will be a perfect fit for your vessel, but I must warn you though kid, it won't be a leisure trip."

Terran looked at Shredder and asked."why are you doing this for me?"

"Oh, Terran your the only thing I have close to a son, sense my last apprentice, Kari was a complete disappointment."Shredder said."all I want boy, is to see you happy."

Terran scoffed and said."I doubt that, what's the catch?"

"Have we ever lead you wrong before?"Shredder asked."we know the location of your dear Luna."

"Alright,"Terran said."Glowface, get your ship ready to sail but, I'm not ready to go yet I need to pick up something first." He looked at the projection of Luna and smirked.

(Which world do you guys want to see next and who do you think I should have help the trio face The Shredder in Hallow Bastion when the time comes?)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fairy World

(World theme: Magic In The Air)

(Battle theme: Wands and Wings)

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick found themselves standing on clouds, the place looked happy go lucky the houses were small and there was a big light up sign that said."Fairy World" on it the was also a rainbow bridge.

"Well, at least we know we're in the right place."Yori joked.

"This doesn't seem like it's crawling with darkness that's for sure."Squidward said.

Meanwhile, a boy with shaggy brown hair, buck teeth and a pink hat he was accompanied by fairy with green hair with a tie and dress slacks and a females fairy with pink swirly hair.

"something doesn't feel right sport."the pink haired one said.

"I know,"said the green haired one." I told you we shouldn't have ordered the meatloaf."

"Not that you idiot!"she said.

The pink hatted boy then said."relax guys we left those glowy eyed jerks back at Demsdale, what could possibly go wrong."

Then as if on cue some Fairy themed Heartless appeared around them.

"Man,I've really got to stop saying that!"

Soon, Yori, Squidward, and Patrick ran in to help the boy and his fairies

And Yori summoned his Keyblade.

The young boy got wide eyed."Whoa! Now that's awesome!" Then he ran over to join the trio.

"Go we've got this!"Yori said.

"No way, dude!"the kid said." Nobody destroys my town and gets away with it!"

(Battle info: Defeat The Fairy Heartless)

The Fairy Heartless fired attacks from their wands using magic attacks similar to Squidward's. Yori blocked one attack and reflected it back to one of them destroying them.

The boy with the pink hat took out an Easter Egg and threw it at them and it exploded taking out three Heartless then grabbed some tooth fairy floss and pulled one in allowing Patrick to take the heartless out. Then the kid changed into a red costume Cleft with the help of his fairies. Then he used a grappling hook in place of the floss to pull another in so that Yori could defeat it with his Keyblade then he turned back to normal.

Yori attacked fiercely with his Keyblade slashing and chopping away. Patrick threw his Rock Shield at a whole row of them taking them all out at once.

(Music Ends)

"Thanks for the help of you guys hadn't have showed up we would have been Heartless chow." The Green haired fairy said.

The trio's mouths dropped how did they know that."but how did you..."

The swirly pink haired one said." Oh we fairies have known about the Keyblade for along time one wielder helped us meet Our godchild ."

"Names Timmy Turner." The boy shook Yori's hand."Yori.

"Squidward."

"And I'm Patrick."

Timmy gestured to the two fairies and said."this is Cosmo and Wand their my Fairy Godparents."

Cosmo gasped and said."Timmy, you told you secret now Jorgans going to take us away!"

"Cosmo! Those rules don't apply anymore besides the Keyblader's should know about us."Wanda said.

Timmy then said."you see Yori, we have a problem some fairies have gone missing the ones that were in other worlds at the time of course but, know they're lost. I could always try to wish them back but they are to far from our reach."

"Hello Turner."a voice said, they all spun around to see Crocker standing before them."Crocker!" The teacher then said."At last I am in FAIRY! world and now I will capture your FAIRIES and then give you an F!" Then he swung his butterfly net at Cosmo and Wanda and captured them before disappearing.

"Come on."Patrick said."we have to go after Crocker!"

They ran over deep into Fairy World.

( I'm trying to figure out how Crocker's Boss fight should play out and I was wondering if you guys had some ideas. If you do please share on the comment section. Thank you and stay tuned)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fairy World part 2

"We have to save them!"Timmy said," with that kind of magic who knows what Crocker can do."

Yori,Squidward, and Patrick were about to go help Timmy find them when suddenly a big explosion burst up in front of them. Then a large muscle bound man dressed with camouflage cargo pants and had a white buzz cut he was holding a big huge wand, he had a stern look on his face.

"You three have broken the rules!" He thundered," I Jorgan Von Strangle, shall question of hat are you not aware that one mustn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" He shouted the last part which sent all four flying onto their backs."it messes with the world order and causes complete and utter disaster it is your fault that Timmy Turner's Godparents were captured, you got them into this mess and you are going to get them out of it and then you three are to leave immediately and never come back!"

Then Jorgan left the same way he came with a big loud boom.

All three sighed,"sorry Timmy, we didn't mean to mess things up." Patrick said.

"Oh no, we're cool,"Timmy said." Jorgan can be a bit of a hot head sometimes."

"I can tell."Yori said, still ringing his ears from all of Jorgan's shouting.

"We still need to find Crocker, Cosmo, and Wanda."Squidward said, turning everyone's attention to the rescue mission.

Then, the saw some pink dust." Hey look." Yori said pointing at it."what's that?"

"Wow! That's fairy dust!"Timmy said excitedly." That means we're close to finding my fairies and that whack job Crocker, Good eye."

(Objective: Fallow The Fairy Dust trail!)

The dust made a complete line that the heroes fallowed the line twisted and turned in several deferent directions. Some Heartless appeared and Yori, Timmy, and Patrick had to take them out though Timmy was powerless with out his fairies this time.

Then, they continued fallowing the fairy dust Yori picked up a lost fairy along the way and Timmy congratulated him on finding it.

Some Large Body Fairy Heartless appeared,"ok now that's disturbing."Timmy said, a large fat thing posed as a fairy does seem very jarring to the eyes. Yori took him out with a long vicious attack.

They continued on fallowing the trail of fairy dust. Binky popped up and asked if they would like to buy something but, they passed and he went on his way.

The trail looked as if it was going to end so they continued on once more.

The trail led them to the giant fairy wand with Crocker standing in front of it with his captive fairies.

Timmy caught up with The crazy teacher and said."Crocker! Give me back my fairies!"

"Ha! I knew you had FAIRIES!"Crocker said," You want them then, come on over and get them!"

Then, his butterfly net started flashing then turned into a staff with Cosmo and Wanda trapped in a crystal ball on top of it. Then a dark aurora appeared around Crocker then he summoned a teal blue super suit with metal wings using the power of darkness.

(Boss Info: Defeat Crocker!)

(Boss Music: The Encounter)

Crocker made some flying pencils appear as he launched them at Yori who dodge rolled out of the way."FAIRIES!" Yori went for a magic attack but Crocker blocked it with a force field."forget the grade ladder F I'll give you a grade lower I give you a Z!" Yori finally found an opening and struck Crocker with his Keyblade." Ah! Your getting annoying kind of like my mother."

Crocker made some pianos appear and started dropping them on the trio."you like music well, I'll give you an E flat miner!" They dodge rolled consistently but, one landed on Squidward knocking him out."how...was...clarinet concert.." He said dizzily as he flipped to the ground seeing images of SpongeBob running around saying I'm Ready over and over.

"Squidward!"Yori healed his fallen comrade And woke back up." Alright now I'm mad!"

The angered Squidward summoned a Thunder! Attack on Crocker." No not the face!"

Crocker lifted his scepter and summoned some Fairy Heartless to aid him." Well it's about time you got here!"

The Heartless fired their magic attacks on them, Patrick ran in and plowed through three of them.

Yori then lifted his Keyblade and put a charm with a green spotted egg on it."Yoshi!" He exclaimed, with that a green innocent looking dinosaur appeared with a yipping sound.

Yori hopped on Yoshi's back as the dinosaur gulped up some of the Heartless and spitting them back out at other Heartless and even Crocker.

Then, jumped on the Heartless's heads then bumped Crocker's head."Ow!" Then gulped up a fire attack that Crock shot at Yori then Spat it back at him making him yelp in pain."Oh Hot!Hot!Hot!" As he did a little dance trying to put it out.

The another Fairy Large Body came out and surprisingly Yoshi gulped him up too. And waited for the right moment then Yoshi spat the large body out as Yori jumped off of Yoshi and smacked down the Large Body sending him crashing down on top of Crocker." Ah! No...curse you!"

(Music Ends)

Crocker rose back up with his scepter still in hand ready to cast another spell."this isn't over till I say it's over!"

"That's what you think!"Yori said as he struck Crocker's scepter knocking it out of his hands allowing Timmy to catch it."No! Give it back Turner those FAIRIES are mine!"

"No."said Timmy," Their mine." As he smashed the crystal ball topper freeing Cosmo and Wanda.

Crocker looked up at the top of the big wand and ran up to climb it but,Jorgan Von Strangle arrived.

Crocker laughed nervously and said." Um can we talk this through."

But, ended up getting zapped anyways turning him back into his normal self."well perhaps this isn't so bad."

Cosmo and Wand started turning Crocker into several random idoms as he ran from them making Yori, Squidward, and Patrick laugh at each idom they turned him into.

Afterwards, they met back up with Yori, Squidward, Patrick, and Timmy.

Cosmo then said to Yori." I knew I could count on you Spike Head."

"We don't know how we could ever repay you."Wanda said," but there are still some fairies out there that are lost and need help like we did." This gave Timmy an idea." I've got it I'll wish Cosmo and Wand to accompany you and if you find any fairies don't bring them back here take them to Traverse Town."

"Are you sure about this sport?"Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you guys back when their done,"Timmy told her then secretly said while making sure the trio doesn't hear."Besides I want to find out where I can get me one of those Keyblades."

"But Timmy,wielding a Keyblade is a great responsibility."Wanda lectured.

"Yeah, yeah what could possibly go wrong."he said then his pink hat flew up in the air."Oh me and my big mouth!"

Then the hat turned into a bright light and revealed the Keyhole Yori pointed his Keyblade at it and sealed it.

"I have changed my mind."Jorgan told Yori."you three saved Fairy World and you can come visit any time you like."

Yori thanked him then the trio left yet again this time they were going back to Traverse Town.

(Hope you enjoyed Fairy World, after Yori, Squidward, and Patrick make their pit stop at Traverse Town where do you guys want to go next?)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back To Traverse Town

The trio found their way back to Traverse Town they stopped by and said hi to Shrek, Fiona, Peach, and B.O.B.

"Shrek,"Yori said." Let me ask you something we came across a guy named Shredder and we think he's the one behind this whole thing but, we don't know much about him."

Shrek began with." Oh The Shredder let's just say he's not exactly a ray of sunshine I'll tell you that. He used to be the leader of this organization called the foot clan then there was that whole mutant turtle thing and he kidnapped the princess of his world and destroyed it the rest is kind of sketchy, all you really need to know is he one is mean, nasty fellow you could every meet and if he is the one behind this though we may not know for sure that he is then you'll have to do whatever it takes to bring him down."

"Oh and another thing every now and then these Keyholes keep appearing and my Keyblade goes all crazy."Yori said,"what is that all about?"

"They are called Keyholes."Shrek began to explain," whenever they appear make sure you seal them immediately."

Fiona chimed in." Oh and before we forget one the guys down at Spacely's Sprockets want to show you something then we have someone we'd like you to meet."

Spacely's Sprockets-

"You see theirs these blocks in every Gummie Ship."Spacely explained," it's their navigation systems I took the liberty of having Jetson install it for you before you left and the nimrod forgot to tell you about it the navigation Gummie system is supposed to identify every world you land in but, we may need to work out the kinks a bit." He then said." But first I'll need you to do something."

"What pay you for it?"Squidward said rolling his eyes.

"No, though it would be nice,"Spacely said,"Jetson! Bring out the computer with the CDs!,Your on the clock!"

George ran in with the CD's and a computer then gave it to Yori." Here we need you to get this to a old house across the third district there you will see a fire sign. You got that? Look for the fire sign"

"Gotcha." Patrick said,

They walked over to the house the two future guys told them about and see the fire sign. Then Yori found himself thinking about Luna again

"So suppose you get to another world what will you do?"Luna said.

"I don't know maybe explore, I guess I just want to see what they're like." Yori said.

"Yori...let's take a raft and go just me and you."she said excitedly.

"Wait? Now?" Yori said a little taken aback.

"Just kidding!" She giggled,

She continued with saying." Maybe when I was little I was scared at first but, now I'm ready."

"Me too." Yori said.

"I just can't wait to set sail, it'll be great." Luna said, Yori was silent she cocked her head."...Yori?"

"Yori?"

"Yori?" He finally opened his eyes to see Squidward looking at him with a worried look of concern."Yori, take it from someone who's spent their whole life with a sour face, you'll find them you've just got to believe in yourself."

"You just have to believe." He heard Luna's voice say. Then Yori shook himself back into focus.

This time Patrick looked at Squidward in confusion."who are you?"

"He's right we will find them and the King together." Patrick added.

They found themselves in a magical room then they saw a man with a black cape, white pale skin, slick black hair he was a vampire.

"Ahh! It's a vampire! Are you going to suck my blood!" Yori panicked.

The vampire groaned and said." This again, humans for the last time I don't suck blood and I don't go blah blahblah. Why do you humans always go assuming these things."

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend you."Patrick apologized.

"I guess it's alright," the vampire said." My names Dracula by the way."

"I'm Yori and this is Squidward and Patrick."

"So you arrived sooner then I expected."Dracula stated.

"So how did you get here?" Squidward asked.

"I spend most of my time traveling and for some reason my daughters missing,"he said." But I must say it's good to be home." He looked at Squidward and Patrick." You see, your king has requested my help."

He then saw Yori's weapon and said," ah I haven't seen a Keyblade in ages and you have actually found the key."

" I believe Yori you and I have some important business to tend to the King told me, in his incredibly annoying voice, to train you in the art of magic, we can begin any time you like." Yori began as Dracula made some sheeted tables rise up as Yori jumped while Dracula shouted out numbers which corresponded with the order of tables they moved around as Yori jumped higher each time Dracula rose them up the vampire then used different combinations each time Yori moved Dracula then sent a book at him which made Yori hit it with a fire spell protecting himself."well done." Dracula said," now for a Gravity those tables down while I try to keep them up." Yori struggled as he used Gravity trying to overpower Dracula's rising table then, Yori was finally able to bring it down to ground level."must say I am impressed, not bad for a human child."

"Oh, and there's just one more thing."

"This?" Yori said as he showed Dracula the laptop computer.

"Aw yes this, that thing I don't know what it is but it is very important, I assume Spacely and his ever suffering employee told you to bring me this. For that I Thank you. If you wish to know what this device contains." He looked as if he was about to tell them or at least guess," I have no clue. It's not even mine I would not be caught undead carrying this, it just appeared in my bag I must admit I have been curious to see what's inside, I asked those two to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put this somewhere for the time being. This device holds a secret, and the missing disks will unlock it. I shall leave it here with me. Feel free to look at it whenever you like. My best wishes for the two down at Spacely's Sprockets at repairing this odd looking device for me. Oh, and before it escapes my brain about that stone...you should probably ask Clockwork about that one."

"Thanks for the information," Yori said."we'll be on the lookout for those disks."

They left the house to find Terran."Terran?!" Yori said in surprise." So glad to see you are ok."

Yori was excited, but Squidward was a bit suspicious." Um, where have you been all this time exactly." He said suspiciously.

"Hey watch it big nose!" Terran snapped

"Terran, where's Luna?"Yori asked.

He scoffed and said."oh so now you care thought, well, since you asked she may be looking for us right now."

"Come on, Yori we can go look for her." He said.

"Oh no! I don't think so pal,"Squidward jumped in." He's with us!"

Terran ignored the squid and took the Keyblade from Yori and examined it." So this is a Keyblade." That statement made Yori start to get suspicious and snatched it away from him.

"Thanks for the offer but I should probably go with Squidward and Patrick."Yori said.

"So this is how this is going to be then I'll be on my way."Terran said, Shredder was right he thought to himself.

Yori turned to Squidward and said." Nice going Squidward."

"Sorry kid,"Squidward said." But something didn't quit feel right."

Then, Patrick said." You have to admit he seemed kind of suspicious."

"I guess so,"Yori said, feeling the same way as they did but, still relieved that Terran was ok.

They moved on to see Shrek, Fiona, Peach,B.O.B, George and Spacely surrounded by Heartless. The trio stepped in and summoned their weapons.

(Battle info: Defeat The Heartless!)

Yori ran in and took out some Large Bodies then some Shadows. Squidward and Patrick held their own too as well as the others.

B.O.B at some Heartless then spat them back out and Yori took it out with his Keyblade. Fiona was kicking butt destroying them with some combat moves. Shrek used his onion bombs while George fired some futuristic lasers as Spacely flew in on his hover chair taking them out.

Yori took out The Heartless with his Keyblade. And with everyone's combined efforts the Heartless were defeated.

(Music ends)

Then the Keyhole appeared as Yori quickly sealed it.

"You did good kid,"Shrek said." Traverse Town is now safe from The Heartless. Now get going and save some more worlds and defeat who ever is behind this rather it's Shredder or anyone else."

Soon, the trio piled up for the Gummie ship which had the navigation upgraded curtesy of Spacely's Sprockets. They soon approached the next world." Cat/Mouse Household Battleground"

Which looked smaller then the other worlds as it was only a house then all of a sudden the Gummie ship and everyone in it started shrinking as they landed in the world ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Cat/Mouse Household Battleground

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick landed inside the house they found themselves on a hardwood floor. They looked around and saw everything was bigger and larger, Yori took a step but Patrick stopped him."Wait!" Then he pointed at a mousetrap laid at Yori's feet." One wrong step could be fatal we may need to watch out for these."

Then they heard some racket around the corner then they saw a big gray cat chasing a brown mouse with a mallet in his hand then, Yori decided to help out the mouse by tripping the cat with his Keyblade and the cat was sent flying into an ironing board making the iron fall on his face.

"Ouch!" Yori said with a wince, but then the cat got back up and blow his head back into shape and ran after them. The mouse grabbed Yori's hand and ushered the other to fallow him and they all took cover in a mouse hole.

The mouse shook the boys hand.

"Well hello little guy what's your name?"Yori asked.

The mouse ran over to a chalkboard and wrote Jerry.

"My names Yori and this is Squidward and Patrick."

Jerry grabbed some more chalk and drew the cat they saw earlier and wrote the name Tom and drew an arrow to the cat.

"Tom, we'll have to watch out for him cats chase mice and we probably look like mice to him."Squidward said.

"I see you've met Jerry the mouse." Said the ghost of a twelve year old child all white and had a round head with big blue eyes.

The ghostly trio came out and Slim said."Casper? So this is were you've been all this time In a mouse hole."

"I guess now we can say we found a nice hole in the wall." Fatso joked.

Casper then began to explain." When our world was destroyed I ended up here then Tom the Cat chased me all the way into this mouse hole that's when I met Jerry."

The mouse gave Casper a slight nod.

"But, how do we get out of here without getting caught by Tom?" Patrick asked.

Jerry scratched his chin as if he was thinking of an idea then he pointed a thumb to himself as if to say leave that to me.

Jerry stepped out of the mouse hole and made a a face at him angering the cat and the chase began

"Is he going to be ok?" Yori asked.

"Oh he should be fine Tom never catches Jerry."Casper explained," it's a formula it works."

Then Casper went on ahead." hey where are you going, get back here." Said Stinky.

But, he was gone."don't worry guys, we'll find him."

They walked out of the mouse hole, now that the coast was clear of Tom.

They ran out Yori slashed through the mouse Heartless and made it to the kitchen, finally caught up with Casper "Casper,"Yori said." We just talked to your uncles on the way here and we want to tell you something we'd like you to hear."

"Sorry guys I'm looking for somebody a met earlier."Casper said.

"Casper, stop playing around,that's our job this is serious." Fatso said.

"Yeah, there's no time for games."Yori said.

"But Yori, I thought you liked games?" Terran said as he stepped next to Casper.

"Terran!"Yori said,"what are you doing here?"

"Just having a little fun with Casper." Terran said darkly.

"You know what I mean,"Yori said." Where's Luna did you find her?"

"I don't know."Terran said with a smirk," maybe if you catch us I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Terran then grabbed Casper and ran off. Yori, Squidward, and Patrick was about to go after them until they saw that Jerry stuck in a mouse trap and was cornered by Tom. Now Yori was struggling should he help the mouse or go after Terran then he decided, why not both?

Tom was about to finish Jerry off but, then Yori smashed his Keyblade on Tom's foot."Yaoooowwww!" He exclaimed.

Then turned his attention to the trio with a scowl.

"Time to play, Cat!" Yori said.

(Boss info: Defeat Tom The Cat!)

(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)

Tom ran at him with a mallet and smashed it down on them but, the trio scattered around. Tom pulled out some dynamite."Dynamite?! Who carries dynamite!?" Squidward yelled. He threw it at him Yori dodged out of the way Yori then jumped on Tom's back and the cat jumped around as Yori rode him while hitting him with his Keyblade. Tom then pulled out a baseball bat at swung at them."Fire!" Squidward exclaimed. Hitting a fire attack on Tom making him jump around and yelp. Yori grabbed his tail as he spun around and made the cat dizzy the Yori struck Tom with his Keyblade. Tom then stroud out some mousetraps everywhere now, they had to move carefully with out stepping on one of them. Jerry ran over and made a face at him making the cat run after him and tricking him into stepping on a mousetrap, making him jump around on one foot howling in pain Patrick took advantage and rammed his Rock Shield at him. Tom spun around angry he reached down to grab Yori but was struck by the cats paw, he rubbed his paw then, he lunged at the trio but, Yori struck him in midair.

"Yeeeeeaoooowwww!"

(Music Ends)

"That's enough!"Yori yelled,"both of you need to get a grip and settle your deferences if you don't your world will come to an end after you help us then you can go back to killing each other but, in the mean time we've got a friendly Ghost to save!"

The cat and mouse looked at each other then shook hands making a truce for now.

"But how do we get there in time?"Patrick asked.

Tom coughed and got down all fours motioning them to hop on his back to give them a lift.

And Tom ran really fast while the trio held on tight.

Meanwhile, Terran was walking around in the large living room when, The Joker appeared." Why do you still care about him?! It looks to me you could use a little anarchy." He said leaning against a lamp.

"Like we told you before, kiddo,"Joker continued."he's moved on and it's about time you did now that he's got that Keyblade it's as if you and Luna don't even exist anymore."

"I don't care about Yori, I'm just staring him up a bit."Terran said,

"Yeah sure,"Joker said." I'm the one with the jokes here, kiddo."

Terran was starting to get annoyed with The Joker sticking his nose in he turned to the clown and said," I'm going to tell you what you told Shredder, butt out and mind your own business."

"Ok, ok jeez,"Joker said."just looking out for you. Be careful with that darkness those Heartless will eat you alive." Then he disappeared into darkness with a dark chuckle.

Soon, Tom arrived with Yori,Squidward,Patrick,Jerry,and Casper's uncles on his back and they all jumped up while Tom stood up on two legs.

"You leave our nephew alone, you fleshy!"Slim said.

Terran looked at him and said."sorry ghosts, but me and this Friendly Ghost have some unfinished business."

Tom and Jerry rolled their fists at him ready to fight him.

"A little mouse and a dumb cat that can't catch a mouse,"Terran mocked."so scared." He continued."anyways, this kid is dead but, yet still retained his heart though he doesn't so really need it anymore, so maybe I can give it someone who does."

Yori interrupted."wait. Are you talking about Luna?"

"Do you even care about her?"Terran said a little harsh

He then wrapped it up and picked up the unconscious Casper and carried him off.

The group ran after them to save the ghost boy.

Then they saw Terran again with the unconscious Casper up against the wall.

"Let him go,Terran!"Yori yelled.

"Hm, a ghost child who lost his heart."Terran said,"maybe he can help save Luna."

He reached his hand out to Yori."so what do you say? Will you help me save her, we can do it together."

Yori got in his Keyblade stance, Terran was a little taken aback then his stare intensified.

"So, that's how it is you fight me over some dead boy who lost his heart."Terran said, feeling betrayed.

"Heart or no heart."Yori said,"at least he has a conscience even though they show a little tough love now and then." Casper's uncles floated over to their nephew trying to wake him up."come on you little, worm don't go doing don't cross over you have a long afterlife ahead of you."

Yori then told Terran."and you know what it's telling me?"

"Shoot."

"That your on the wrong side."Yori said.

Terran summoned his blade,"then I'm afraid you give me no choice."

"Come on, little guy hang in there."Fatso said.

"Your too young to cross over."Stink said.

Casper then whispered softly." I always knew you cared."

Slim actually had tears rolling down his eyes and said," come on kid, you can't phase out on me now."

"It is not over, don't leave yet."Fatso said.

"Heal!"exclaimed Yori. A green warm light washed over Casper and he brightened back up and got his happy energy back.

"Thanks,Yori I needed that."Casper said thankfully.

Tom and Jerry wiped their tears of joy. While Slim, Stinky, and Fatso grabbed Casper and they spun around in the air.

Terran turned his attention to his former friend, Yori giving him a glare that could kill as he took his stance with his Keyblade.

"I didn't want to do this...but you give me no choice."Terran said. Squidward was about to run into help Yori but Patrick stopped him.

"This is Yori's fight."

(Boss info: fight Terran and hopefully knock some sense into him!)

Yori dashed at Terran as they clashed their blades then they pushed each other back then Terran went at Yori with an intense series of attacks."Thunder!" Yori exclaimed as he hit Terran with an attack.

Yori knocked Terran around before smacking him down. Terran charged at him with a combo attacks, Yori hit Terran again with his Keyblade.

They slashed at each other then, clashed blades again. Terran dashed at Yori again with his blade clashed with each other a combo attack then knocking Terran away. They clashed some more and pushed each other back, Yori hit a combo on Terran.

"Fire!" He hit Terran with a fire attack taking down his former friend again. Yori threw His Keyblade at Terran. Defeating him.

(Music Ends)

"Their lying to you,"Yori said."you need to stop this." Trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"You think you can give me advice,"Terran said." You abandoned me and most of all you abandoned Luna and replaced us with new friends. You think that since you have the Keyblade that your better than me, and so high and mighty like your some kind of hero!"

Yori then said."abandoned you? I've been searching all over the world's to find you and Luna!"

Terran scoffed."no you weren't you were to busy playing hero showing off your Keyblade!"

"The reason I teamed up with Squidward and Patrick is because I was looking for both of you! So they could find they're King. Did Shredder tell you this lie!"Yori said, why would his friend think this way, The Shredder has now turned his own friend against him.

"I have been to a ton of worlds."Yori tried to explain."along the way I have fought,Heartless, Villains, Ghosts, and even monsters made of tar. All of it was to find my two closest friends. Don't let Shredder's lies turn you against your own friend he's just using you to get what he wants!"

"Your lying!"Terran shouted as he swung his Keyblade at him.

"I'm...not...Lying!" Yori shouted as he swims his Keyblade and knocked Terran away. Sending him stumbling back.

"They're turning you against me while feeding you these lies. Why don't you see that?!"Yori said, trying to reach out to his friend.

"Come with us,"Yori said."we will find Luna together, the right way."

Terran just looked at him angry."save it, have fun with your new friends and if you excuse me I have a airship to catch." He then ran out of the room and presumably out of the house. Leaving Yori hurt and confused as he dropped to his knees eyes watery.

Tom and Jerry walked over and cocked their heads in concern.

Then Patrick asked."Yori? Are you ok?"

"He...still...doesn't believe me." Yori said, sadly.

Squidward of all people did the unthinkable."it's ok Yori, you'll get to him eventually he's just lost that's all."

"Thanks, Squid,"Yori said." You know, your nicer then I thought you'd be. Maybe your not such a grump after all."

Squidward then said."what can I say, I'm growing rather fond of you,kid."

He stood up with a single tear in his eye. Then the mouse hole shined and revealed the Keyhole Yori turned and started to seal it. But first Yori turned to see a fairy he collected him and sealed the Keyhole.

The trio and Casper said good bye to Tom and Jerry.

"You two try not to kill each other too much while we're gone."Yori joked.

Tom crossed his fingers behind his back. Yori walked over to Jerry and handed him a fake wooden Keyblade and said." If he gives you trouble bring this out and start bluffing." He whispered to the mouse, who winked at him.

The trio then loaded back into the Gummie Ship as they took off and grew back Into normal size as the cat and mouse waved them good bye.

( where would you like our heroes to go next, Retroville first or The S.N.A.F.U. Airship


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Retroville

(World Music: Boy Genius)

They flew the Gummie ship straight into the lanes in between. They came across a world called,"Retroville"

The trio pulled in and stopped everything seemed more bulgy

And three demential and so were Yori,Squidward, and Patrick.

Yori walked over to a shack then, the trio walked in and saw that it was a lab.

"Hey!"a voice said," what are you doing in my lab?!"

Yori turned around and saw A big headed kid with brown hair that stuck up with a swirl, he was wearing a lab coat.

"Oh sorry to intrude,"Yori said."we were just lost and we were trying to see what this place was."

The boy looked excited."well why didn't you say so, I'm Jimmy Neutron and this is my mechanical dog, Gaudard."

The robot dog approached them and barked happily."and this is my lab." Then he approached a Heartless laid out on a table."I'm trying to find a way to get this thing to dance for the science fair."

"But I'll need a heart shaped gear."he continued.

"Well,"Yori said."would you guys like to see a Heartless dance."

Patrick said."you know I'd actually like to see that."

"Me too."said Squidward.

"We'll get you one."Yori said,"but where can we find one?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but,"Jimmy said with a gulp." Cindy has an extra one the other she's using for her project."

Yori shrugged and said."ok we'll just go ask her for it then."

Jimmy shook his head."it's not that easy it's going to take a lot to convince her to give it to you."

They walked out to look for Cindy, some Heartless appeared but the trio defeated them easily. Then continued then they heard two guys scream.

Yori,Squidward, and Patrick ran over to see were it came from and they saw two boys one was a geeky looking boy with a orange stripped shirt and suspenders the other had a t shirt with a super hero on it he was scrawny.

"Please, don't hurt me,"the skinny kid said." Here eat Carl." As he pushed the boy named Carl in front of the Heartless.

"No take Sheen!" Carl said, as pushed Sheen in front of him.

"Their not taking anybody!"Squidward said as the trio stepped in front of the two and in between them and The Heartless.

Yori summoned his Keyblade." You guys take cover! We'll handle this!"

"I don't know about you Carl,"Sheen said,"but I'm hiding behind these guys."

The two cowered away.

(Battle Info: Defeat The Heartless!)

(Battle Music: Brain Blast)

Yori ran through and slashed at The Heartless and destroyed one, then two, then three, and four.

Squidward hit a Fire! Attack destroying three more. Patrick threw his shield at some Heartless taking out a row of them.

Yori took out some Large Bodies then hit the last one with Deepfreeze!

(Music Ends)

"You guys can come out now."Patrick said, Carl and Sheen stepped out of their hiding place.

"Who's! That was so awesome you were like Slash,Slash,Slash and then you were like Thunder, Fire, Gravity."Sheen said excitedly," that is the coolest thing I've seen in my entire life!"

"So what's your names?"Carl asked.

"I'm Yori and these are my friends Squidward and Patrick and those creatures you just saw are called Heartless."

"Oh I was afraid you going to say that,"Carl whined." By the way I'm Carl."

"And I'm Sheen." The other boy said.

"Nice to meet you guys."Yori said,"now do you guys know where a girl named Cindy might be?"

The two boys scratched their heads."she's most likely at the school, say I assume you've met our pal, Jimmy." Sheen said.

Squidward nodded and said,"yes we have you must be his friends."

Carl then walked over to them and said,"Say, we were on the way to school anyways, maybe you can come with us."Carl offered.

"Yeah, we'd like that."Yori said as he and his friends started to fallow the pair.

Little did they know they were being watched by an alien named

King Goobot."Very Interesting, Shredder was right about The Keyblader and his friends being here. Little do they know is that I am the one in possession of the Heart Gear, those earthlings will never know what hit them." An Aurora of darkness appeared around him.

They finally reached Cindy."hey, are you Cindy Vortex?"

"Yeah, what's it to you."she said as she turned around but then got a good glimpse at Yori."but you can call me anything you like." She said, batting her eyes at him."so what can I help you with but, before we get into that lets start with something basic like your name perhaps?"

"My name is Yori and these guys are Squidward and Patrick."he said,"we wanted to ask you if Jimmy could possibly barrow your Heart shaped gear?"

At the name Jimmy she narrowed her eyes."oh no way not a chance Nerdtron is getting his hands on my Heart Gear I need it for the science fair."

She stopped and said,"but, for you I can make an exception but just one thing."Cindy asked.

Yori was a bit confused."like what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"she asked.

Yori blushed at her question, which made Squidward and Patrick snicker a bit. Which earned a dirty look from both of them.

Cindy went to get the Heart Gear only to find it was gone."What The...Neutron!" She glared angrily and marched over to Jimmy's lab.

"Uh oh," Yori said."looks like Jimmy's in trouble." They ran with Carl and Sheen fallowing them.

Cindy pounded on Jimmy's door, he opens up only to be greeted with a slap across the face."Ow! Cindy?! What was that for!?"

"You know what!,"Cindy said." Nerdtron you stole my Heart Gear so that you can win the science fair!"

"What?!"Jimmy exclaimed,"I didn't steal your Heart shaped Gear."

"Oh yeah, then who did?!" She demanded,"please share."

"I know who."Yori said,"it was The Heartless."

"Heartless?"Jimmy questioned, then he looked at the one on the table.

Then Jimmy's screen came on and revealed King Goobot.

"Greetings Earthlings!"Goobot announced,"I regret to inform you that I, King Goobot, have found myself a Heart figuratively speaking."

Yori then said."so your the one who is drawing the Heartless here."

King Goobot narrowed his eyes menacingly." You are correct. Now I leave you at the mercy of my Heartless!" Then as if on cue The Heartless appeared in the lab surrounding them.

Yori , Squidward, and Patrick summoned their weapons while Jimmy,Cindy,Carl,Sheen, and Godard joined them."you guys look like you could use a hand."

"Get Them!" Shouted Goobot, as the Heartless charged in to attack.

(Battle info: Defeat The Heartless!)

The Heartless came in fast but, Yori was faster he swiped at them destroying them one by one. Squidward hit and incoming Heartless before it could attack Yori.

Jimmy used his gadgets from his lab to take out a couple of them, Cindy used her soda attack, Carl shook up one drank then burped at them blinding them while Yori took advantage and destroyed it with the Keyblade.

Sheen he fought them with some fighting skills not very good and at times he would fall flat on his face.

Yori finished off the last one.

(Music Ends)

"Come on."said Jimmy,"King Goobot's ship is in the park according to Godard's radar."

Soon, they headed off to confront King Goobot.

Once they were inside they had to fight off a couple of Heartless and Goobots minions.

They finally reached King Goobot himself with The Heart Gear in his hands.

"King Goobot, give us back the heart!"Jimmy demanded.

"You earthlings want it."King Goobot said,"then come on over and get it!"

Then he threw The Gear Heart into his mouth piece which made him glow darkly.

(Boss Info: Defeat King Goobot!)

(Boss Music: The Encounter)

King Goobot had darkness shoot out of his afterburners launching at his enemies."Behold Earthlings!" He exclaimed as he plowed through them knocking everyone over.

"Bow To The King!" Yori finally got a good angle on him and nailed Goobot with his Keyblade."Ah! filthy little earthling!"

He swooped down again and sprayed green slime at Yori.

"Oopsie pardon me." It was acid that burned Yori causing him pain."Ahh!"

"Yori!"Squidward exclaimed as he healed him."Thanks Squid,"

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged.

King Goobot swooped down at Yori again but, was smacked away by his Keyblade."Gah! How Dare You I am a King I tell you!"

King Goobot spewed out green acid slime again this time Yori dodge rolled out of the way.

Yori struck King Goobot with his Keyblade again."I will eveseraite you for that!"

Yori then jumped up and hit a combo on Goobot before knocking him down."this...this isn't happening!"

Yori then finished him off with one last strike from his Keyblade.

"No that's impossible...beaten by a mere Earthling..."

(Music Ends)

King Goobot fell over and his goo like form came spewing out revealing the heart shaped gear.

"So I guess that gear was useless after all."Jimmy said.

"Will that stinks."Cindy spat.

the heroes walked out of Goobots ship but then they felt the ground shake."Wooaaaaoooohhhhh!" they hear King Goobot moan.

But then King Goobot appeared in his large goo form only this time he was fused with his space ship.

(Boss Info: Destroy all of King Goobot's dark globs!)

Yori climbed on the giant Goobot, as he looked for dark patches on him. He found one and started beating on it repeatedly over and over until the dark glob was destroyed.

He then walked around on Ship/Goobot looking for more of the dark globs some Heartless appeared as Yori slashed and took them out quickly, then found another dark glob Yori struck it over and over just like the other one striking the glob repeatedly until it was destroyed just like the other one.

Yori went to look for some more and found one on the back of him. He beat on the dark glob with his Keyblade until it was gone as well.

Some Heartless appeared as they did Yori fought everyone of them and destroyed them. Yori went for another dark glob and beat on it over and over repeatedly with really hard strikes until he destroyed yet another dark glob. He found two in one spot hitting both of them at the same time the one of the left was destroyed and soon the one on the right joined it.

He looked for some more he found one down near the bottom of him Yori hit it over and over just like the others with several hard strikes and soon suffered the same fate as the others.

Yori was almost done as he was looking for the last one with out falling off and losing his spot he soon found the last one and struck it then again and again and over and over repeatedly with hard strikes one after another until the last dark glob was finally destroyed.

(Music Ends)

Ship/Goobot started coming apart into plasma bolts and sparks of electricity then the whole thing was engulfed with darkness and all that was seen was a big puddle of green alien goo and the Keyhole.

Yori pointed his Keyblade at it and sealed it as a locking sound was heard.

As they left in the Gummie ship which was inside Jimmy's Lab, Cindy waved at Yori."Yori I'll miss you! I'll never forget you."

Jimmy tapped Cindy on the shoulder and said,"Now Cindy I know you've been through a lot in the passed few hours but I would really like it if you would...GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

The Gummie Ship lifted off and they were off to the next world, not exactly a world more like an Airship.

"S.N.A.F.U. Airship." It read.

Maybe they could find Luna or maybe Terran so that He could talk some sense into him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: S.N.A.F.U.

( world theme- I love being Evil)

Yori boarded the airship, it had a super spy villain theme going for it and was more of a blimp.

The boy looked around and Squidward and Patrick were nowhere to be found.

"It's about time you got here."Terran said, standing on a metal platform.

"Nice to see you too."Yori spat.

"Where's Squidward and Patrick?" He asked.

"Are they really that important to you,"Terran said," more important then old friends instead of worrying about them you should worrying about her."Luna appeared before Yori's very eyes."Luna?"

"While you were out playing heroes and villains, I managed to find her."

Yori ran over to get to Luna but, was caught in a net trap.

"Ah,Ah,Ah," said Glowface revealing himself with a remote in his hand accompanied by his butler Lorenzo "there will be no rough housing on my ship, seriously I just got it waxed."

"Um, I got it waxed sir."

"Shut up, Lorenzo nobody asked you."Glowface said.

Terran then summoned some spy themed Heartless who surrounded him below."why..are you with the H-heartless?"

Terran pushed Yori in the net making it swing around."the heartless obey me now, Yori I don't have anything to fear." Then Terran stopped him, so he can address him face to face.

Yori looked at Terran, what happened to him this wasn't the friend he knew.

"This is stupid, the heartless will consume your heart at any moment."he said.

"Not quite,"Terran said."my heart is too strong."

Yori growled, making Terran smirk and back away."go see your friends. I'm tired of seeing your face."

Glowface then said,"you may want to hold on to something."then pressed the button."Bon voyage!" He yelled then let out an over the top evil laugh.

Yori was then dropped straight into a trap door.

"Was that a bit over the top?"Glowface asked.

"Who cares!"Terran said,"just speed this up and make sure he doesn't get to Luna." Then the boy left.

Glowface huffed and said,"who does he think he is telling me what to do on my ship!"

"Sir, my I recommend killing him and making it look like an accident?"Lorenzo suggested.

"Oh I like that,"Glowface thought,"wait! No are you crazy not with those things crawling around everywhere, unlike you I actually have a life to live for. We'll just let them take care of that pest, his back up singers, and his little girlfriend."

Glowface then said,"Lorenzo, go get my crayons."

Glowface's Prison chamber-

"You found her."Patrick said excitedly.

"Yep,"Yori said. " it's Luna alright I notice her from anywhere."

"Wooohooo! Let's go talk to her!"Patrick suggested.

"Yeah, good for you guys."Squidward said," that's great and all but how about getting off!" He yelled. Yori and Patrick were on top of him.

"Sorry, Squid."Yori said, as they all got up and dusted themselves off.

Then the trio saw three super spies one was a clean cut man, another was a little boy with red hair, and another was a teenage girl.

"Excuse us." The man said," do you happen to be from another world, I'm Agent X and these are my kids Truman and Tuesday. We were looking for my wife and their mother after we were captured by Glowface."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: S.N.A.F.U. Part 2

"That fiend must have sent you down here too." The man said,"I am agent X and this is my son Truman and my daughter Tuesday"Agent X then said" so who are you are you another spy from a different precinct?"

"I'm Yori and these are my friends Squidward and Patrick we were looking for a girl named Luna but,"Yori said."we were caught by my former friend and a weird dude with a lightbulb for a head."

"Glowface,"Truman hissed"an enemy of ours it seems we have a common enemy and a common goal."

Tuesday stepped in and said," you see kid, we've been looking for someone too."she continued with saying," our mother Mrs.X we were sent on a mission to see what Glowface was up to,when we were ambushed and captured just like you and he took our mom."

Yori then said."well maybe we can help each other out."

"Alright,"Agent X said." Were with you Agents."

"Consider us allies,"Truman said."those Heartless are crawling everywhere sense they destroyed our world and who knows what trouble Glowface is cooking up."

"Alright,"Yori said as he shook hands with Agent X while Squidward and Patrick shook the other twos hands. Agreeing to aid one another." Alright X's lets go."

The boiler room-

Yori,Squidward, Patrick, and the X's stealthy snuck through the boiler room dodging Glowface's boobytraps. They eventually came across a group of Heartless with bulbs on their heads, like Glowface's minions but had a heartless symbol on them.

Truman who was the one who took watch saw them, then held his hands to the sides stopping the rest of the group and backed up and motioned them to be quite. Then pointed in the direction of the heartless causing the group to peek in on the creatures from a distance.

Then Tuesday motioned them to keep moving. It almost worked until...Patrick stepped on Squidward's foot.

"OOW! THAT WAS MY FOOT YOU BARNICAL HEAD!" He yelled, the outburst also attracted the attention of the heartless. Which made the squid cover his mouth.

"Squidward."Yori whispered.

"What he stepped on my foot unlike you I'm not wearing any shoes."Squidward said in defense.

"Doesn't matter we've got to move now their coming."Agent X instructed."kids get to safety these three and I will handle this."

(Battle Music: I Love Being Evil)

The Heartless came at them with plasma blasters firing them as the heroes took cover.

Agent X grabbed a large gun and started firing back at them taking out tons of them. Yori unleashed a series of attacks as well as using the magic that Dracula had taught him. Patrick threw his shield at a few heartless taking out a whole line of them.

Agent X continued firing his gun until he ran out of ammo so his used hand to hand combat until he was able to reload.

Yori destroyed some Large Bodies and a couple of Glowface minions who just happened to stop by.

Agent X finished off the last Large Body by pretty much mowing him down with rapid blaster fight until it finally died.

(Music Ends)

A Heartless tried to sneak up on them until a blast of plasma came out of nowhere and destroyed him. The group turned to see Truman with a blaster gun.

"Wait does that kid have a gun?" Squidward said a little confused.

"No time to chat we've got to keep moving."said Tuesday.

"Don't worry guys,"Truman said then whispered." She's usually bossy like this even on her best days."

"I heard that!"

They went into Glowface's weapon closet which was loaded with dangerous weapons. They dodged some more boobytraps.

"Wow?"Yori said,"this is a lot of guns."

Patrick grabbed one but, accidentally pressed the trigger and fired nearly taking Yori's head off, Squidward snatched it from him and said,

"Give Me That!"

"Let's get out of here before Patrick blows someone's head off."Yori said as the exited.

Glowface's Hall of Doomsday Devices-

"So what brings you here to Glowface's ship anyways?"Agent X asked.

Yori sighed and said," we came here looking for my friend, Luna. I've searched everywhere to find her."

Truman then chimed in."and do you know that jerk who's with Glowface?"

"Yes he...well he was my friend,"Yori said,"his name is Terran he's allied himself with the Heartless."

"Don't worry,"the young boy said."if he's truly your friend he'll come to his senses." As he patted Yori on the back."and make up for what he's done."

"You guys think so?"Squidward asked.

"Not sure."said Tuesday," but, it's worth a shot, right."

Meanwhile, in Glowface's planning room-

"What?!"Glowface exclaimed,"what do you mean she's not the one!?"

"There is seven of them, apparently. Terran answered." And according to Shredder, the secret agent is not one of them."

"Let's get ready,"said Terran looking out the window."and be sure to dump the dead weight behind."

Glowface grumbled."I can't believe it, after all I've went through and it all goes to waste."

He turned to Terran and said," and why seven, like its some special number or something, and what exactly is Shredder planning any ways?"

"Who knows?"Terran shrugged."but if it helps me save Luna then it's worth the risk.i could care less what he's planning."

"Look kid,Glowface threw his arm over Terran's shoulder."your just wasting your time, those Heartless have devoured her heart. She's down for the count and she's as good as gone."

"I'll find it no matter what ever it takes..."Terran said.

Lorenzo turned his attention to the screen." Sir? I believe your prisoners have escaped and The X's are with them."

"Oh Fiddlsticks!"Glowface said in an unhappy tone."bring the hostage to the cabin. This day can't get any worse."

"Hey look,"Patrick said, pointing up to the metal bars up top.

"X and children come quick!" They heard. As the woman crawled over to see the group.

"Mom!"Truman cried,"are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Truman,"Mrs.X said." But this poor girl isn't, she seems out of commission."

She gasped and said."someone's coming."

Yori looked up shouted Luna's name."Luna?! Luna!" But no response soon, someone arrived and dragged the two captives away.

"Yori! Let's head up there!"Agent X said,"get the X-Jet ready!"

His son and daughter nodded in agreement. Then, ran to do what their father told them to.

As the four headed up to the hallway then entered a room with a metal ramp.

Then Shadow Yori Heartless appeared at the other side of the ramp Yori gasped, it looked just like him, He summoned his Keyblade to face off with the creature.

(Battle info: Defeat Shadow Yori!)

(Battle Music:Compromised)

Yori ran at his imposter but, Shadow Yori multiplied into three and separated all over the room.

One of them charged at the real Yori down the ramp but, Yori smacked it away then attacked the creature with some intense attacks dealing damage to shadow Yori. Then knocked him down destroying the first one.

The second one crawled on top of the ceiling and lunged at Yori to attack but, Patrick blocked it with his shield while, Agent X fired. Rapidly at the Shadow Yori.

Yori slashed the imposter some more before destroying him as well.

The last one launched himself from the wall this time got a direct hit on the real Yori. Yori engaged the creature.

He pulled out his Keyblade and said,"thank you, Timmy." Under his breath as he lifted his Keyblade up."I Wish for Cosmo and Wanda!"

Then pointed at Shadow Yori and zapped the heartless then Cosmo dropped a piano on Shadow Yori crushing him underneath.

The two Fairies poofed before him."and now you look like you could use a boost, Sport!" said Wanda as she and Cosmo lifted their wands and healed Yori, which actually gave all of his energy back.

"Catch you later, Spikehead."Cosmo said, as he and his wife poofed back to Fairy World.

(Music Ends)

"Quick!"Agent X said,"maybe my wife's in there!" They rushed into the holding room.

Agent X ran up to Mrs.X and shook her."wake up, come on I'm going to get you out of here." He turned to Yori and said," thank you for your assistance, agents."

"Now we should be heading out."the agent said.

"Ok thanks."Yori said as the husband and wife spies took off in jet packs.

"Now that the X's are reunited let's get back to our mission."Squidward said,"Terran went out to the deck, so that's where we'll go."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!"Yori agreed.

The Deck-

The trio made it to the deck only to find just Glowface, Lorenzo, and some Heartless.

"Oh I'm sorry,"Glowface said apologetically."where you expected someone else?"

"Any ways your little outing ends here!"Glowface taunted.

"Not if we can help it!"Squidward yelled.

"Yeah where's Terran?!"Patrick added.

"Wow, that kids really is something, isn't he?"Glowface answered, then mocked Yori by doing a fake pouty face."running off with that girl, without even saying goodbye."he then acted as he was wiping a tear from his eye."it almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Run off where?!"Yori yelled,"where did he go?!"

"Whoa, jeez pushy much?"Glowface scoffed,"but if you must know, he went to Hallow Bastion, where The Shredder resides."

"But, unfortunately you won't be making that trip,"Glowface said darkly,"unless you want to leave the kids behind!"

soon, Lorenzo revealed Truman and Tuesday tied together dangling over a vat of acid, The two X kids squirmed."Yori I'm so sorry!"Truman said.

"It's ok,"Yori said."it's not your fault."

"So what's it going to be,squirt."Glowface said," you hand over the Keyblade and I'll think about sparing your lives plain and simple."

"I am very merciful, unlike the Heartless."

Squidward and Patrick were shaking their heads mouthing the words "don't do it."

"So what's it going to be hero boy!"Glowface said," The Keyblade or this cannon!"

A giant cannon was raised by Glowface's trusty assistant, Lorenzo.

Glowface then turned off his red flashlight."by the way do you like my red flashlight, it makes me look menacing when I give evil speeches."

Then all of a sudden Agent X and Mrs.X flew in on their jet packs and grabbed their kids and brought them to safety. Then Agent X pulled Yori out of Glowface's cannon.

"The X's!"he exclaimed,then growled.

"Thanks!"Patrick said,"much longer we were going to be goners."

"You didn't think we'd leave our kids and our new friends behind."Mrs.X said.

"Alright! That's it!"Glowface said,"no more mister nice guy!"

"Lorenzo! Cue The Boss music!"Glowface exclaimed.

(Lorenzo presses a button on a stereo and The Encounter comes on)

(Boss info: defeat Glowface!)

Glowface stretched his hands out and fired electricity from his hands."Ha!Take That!" Yori dodge rolled out of the way. Glowface hit the ground and electricity flowed through it filling the whole ground with it.

"Time to die,little hero!" Yori took damage which made him cry out in pain."Ew, that's gotta hurt!"

Yori got back to his feet and struck Glowface with his Keyblade.

"Ooof! Ok now I'm mad!"

He went to hit him again but, teleported into electricity and reappeared to hit Yori with an attack."whoops! Missed me!"

Agent X fired his gun at Glowface but, disappeared again and attacked him this time."Ah,Ah,Ah"

Yori finally nailed Glowface with a Thunder attack only to realize that it had just made things worse.

Glowface raised his arms and lightning came bursting out of the ground filling the area dealing a ton of damage to Yori.

"Oooh! I've got the power!"

Yori went to hit Glowface with his Keyblade but he did his teleportation move again making Yori regret it.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge!"

"Heal!"Yori healed himself. This guy was tougher then they thought.

Patrick went to ram him but, Glowface electric teleported out of the way then, came back and nailed Patrick."Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Yori came in and struck Glowface with it."Gah!" Then took advantage knowing he's not going to get another one for a while. Yori unloaded on Glowface with a series of shots.

Then, smacked him back down."What brought that on!"

He teleported again and this time nailed Yori straight in the jaw. "Wham! Right in the kisser!"

Yori struck Glowface with his Keyblade again."Yow!"

Glowface teleported again then came down like lightning."Wow? I didn't know I could do that!"

Yori hit him hard again.

"I've had about enough of you!"

Glowface lifted his hands in the air and made a big bolt of electricity blasting the heroes back."this will teach you!"

Glowface then tossed three plasma grenades Yori dodge rolled each of them."your not foiling me this time!"

Patrick charged in and rammed Glowface."Ow! Watch it!"

Glowface teleported and blasted through all of the heroes in the group.

Agent X hit his nemesis with his gun."Grr!" Yori hit Glowface with a crushing blow."stop that!"

then, Yori laid into him with a vicious Malay slashed and bashed the villain.

Then knocked him down.

Glowface was breathing heavily."I...I think I need a breather...whew."

Yori struck Glowface one last time delivering the final blow."What's...with the light show?"he said as he was defeated.

(Music Ends)

Soon, Glowface and Lorenzo found themselves tied up and stuffed in the cannon."Ha-ha, say kid I-I was only joking about the cannon thing."he said, while laughing nervously." Surely a Keyblader has a funny bone, right,huh, buddy."

"Hmm, let me think..."Yori said scratching his head."you might want to hold onto something."he said to Glowface.

"Bon voyage!" Patrick mocked. As Squidward hit a Fire spell on the cannon firing them into a far distance.

"IIIII HAAATE HAAPPYY ENNDDIIINGGGS!"Glowface exclaimed as he and Lorenzo were launched.

Yori couldn't help but laugh at that."now that's how you properly change a lightbulb."he joked."now all joking aside we need to get to Hallow Bastion so we can find Luna and The Shredder and stop him once and for all."

"Good luck, agent." Agent X said."by the way by helping us you three are now honorary spies."

"Gee, thanks,Same to you guys, good luck"Yori said."take care."

Everyone one parted ways The X's headed to Traverse Town in their jet.

While Yori, Squidward, and Patrick headed for Hallow Bastion where Shredder resides.

Old Club House- Starlight Islands

"Yori,"

"Hm?"Yori reacted tilting his head.

"When we grow up let's leave this island,"young Terran said."you know, maybe go on an adventure, while fighting monsters and villains that aren't invisible. We could even have real swords and not like those stupid wooden one that we hand carved that come apart easy."

They walked out of the club house. They chatted some more.

"There's got to be something fun around here,right?"young Yori said in boredom.

"Well, there's a new girl who just arrived on the beach."Young Terran told him,"you know the one that arrived on one of the shooting stars you stair at so much."

Yori turned back to the club house and saw a keyhole in it, and curiously walked up to it.

Hallow Bastion-

Terran arrived panting, he looked up and saw The Shredder standing before him."you were very careless back there taking her without a vessel."

The Joker was with Shredder saying."that much darkness will cost ya in the long run, kiddo."

Shredder stopped and narrowed his eyes."I guess some people never learn, I sense a castaway."

"Who is it?"Terran asked.

"I had abducted his maiden and destroyed our world...he's a quit stubborn one, his heart managed to stay intact. How about we send him a little greeting."Shredder said, chuckling darkly.

Terran and Joker left to go confrontation the castaway.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Internet Explorer

Still on the ship before leaving, Yori grabbed a disk and a fairy on the way out while sealing the Keyhole.

The Lanes in Between-

"Alright, Hallow Bastion here we come." Yori said eagerly.

"Woah, hold on there don't get to excited."Squidward said," we're not fully prepared yet to take on Shredder or who knows who else."

"I'm ready."Yori said.

"Say that again and I will sock you, kid."Squidward said,"anyways you only learned a tiny bit of magic you could use so much hitting Glowface with the Thunder attack wasn't the best move."

Patrick then had an idea."hey why don't we go see Dracula now we need to give him this disk thing any ways."

"That's actually a pretty good idea."Squidward said.

Traverse Town-

The trio entered Dracula's study chamber.

"Oh hello again mortals." He greeted," have you come to practice your magic some more?"

"Yes."

"Very well then,"Dracula said then popped his fingers." Let's begin."

Dracula did the levitating table thing again.

Yori tried using his magic to blast the books away at the right time. He used Gravity to jump from table to table he, used some more spells on some flying books.

"Deepfreeze!" "Fire!" "Thunder!" He called out blasting and freezing the books away.

( training finished)

"Oh and here's the disk you asked for."Yori told Dracula as he handed it over.

"Wow, your good."Dracula said,"now let's slide this in there." He slipped it in the computer.

"Wait?"Yori tilting his head and asked,"aren't you going to look and see what's in it?"

"It's special isn't it?"

"Here look and find out," Dracula said handing him the device and activated it.

A bright light shined from it." Aah! It's too bright!"

Dracula backed away from it to avoid getting burned.

"What's in it?"Squidward asked.

"I don't know I don't see..."Yori was cut off as he was starting to get pulled in. Squidward,Patrick, and Dracula grabbed his arms to try and pull him back up but, just kept getting sucked down deeper as the boy screamed.

"Pull!" Dracula commanded. They heaved and pulled but it was no use Yori slipped from their grasp and sucked down into the device."Squidward! Patrick!" He was gone.

"I had no idea it did that."Dracula said puzzled.

"Dracula where is he?" Squidward asked," what's going to happen to him in there?"

"Is he going to be in there forever?" Patrick asked worried.

"I...don't...know." Dracula sighed sadly," I...have...no idea what could happen."

Internet Explorer-

(World theme: Do.. Do Ddora)

Yori found himself laying on a lush grass land with a long winding road with sand on it with a forest on the side. "Squidward?Patrick? Dracula?" He called out but with no answer. He looked and saw a young girl and a teal blue and pink monkey wearing red boots.

"Hello there." the girl said," what's your name? I'm Dora and this is my friend Boots."

"I'm Yori."

"Nice to meet you, Yori." Dora said," say? Are you going to the fair?"

"Um?"

Boots chimed in and said," can you help us get there? We're explorers."

Yori thought to himself explorers just like him.

"Sure," Yori said with a shrug." I'll help you get there." Maybe at the fair there was a way out.

"Then come on,"Dora said cheerfully, Vamonos!" The three went down the road when suddenly they heard a sniffing sound which made Dora and Boots stop.

"What is it?" Yori asked.

"Do you know that sound?" Dora said as she looked at the screen.

"Wait?"Yori asked," who are you talking to?"

"It's Swipper," Boots explained the sound," he always takes our stuff, when he comes out all you have to do is say"Swipper, no swiping."

"Ok got it." Yori said.

soon Swipper, a fox stepped out of the forest and began to approach them."Swipper no swiping! Swipper no swiping! Swipper no..."

Swipper got a hold of Yori's Keyblade."swiping." The other two said sadly.

"Wait, no give that back!" Yori shouted," I need it the fate of the worlds depends on..." Swipper chucked it deep into the woods, then chuckled." You'll never find it now!" Then slipped away into where ever he came from.

"What a jerk."Yori said softly to himself. He had to find tha Keyblade if he is going to save Luna and the worlds and he did not come all this way to have some punk fox ruin it.

(Oh no Swipper just swiped Yori's Keyblade but, hopefully this is just a minor setback.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Internet Explorer part 2

Yori, Dora, and Boots ran into the forest to look for the Keyblade. If he can't find it then the worlds are doomed and so is Luna. It could be anywhere there was tall grass and creatures on the ground as well as rocks all of them could possibly have Yori's Keyblade under it.

Dora then said," now where can it be Yori, look closely and see if you can find it."

Boots looked at the trio on the other side of the screen and said," can you help us find it?"

Yori finally caught on he and Dora were addressing Yori's friends outside of their world.

"Patrick!"Yori yelled," look and see if you can find it."

Yori saw it." It's over there." The mouse didn't move to where Yori was pointing.

"No Patrick!" Yori said aggravated," over there!" Still didn't catch on." Squidward take the mouse from him and click on my Keyblade!"

The mouse went over and clicked on it and The Keyblade appeared in Yori's hand."thank you!"

"Now we need directions,"Dora explained,"Yori, how about you ask map for directions on where the fair might be?"

Soon, a map leaped out of he backpack.

"Hey...ugh?"Yori began,"Map can you tell us where to find the fair?"

"Sure I can."The Map said," first you go through the Shiny River, then over the Troll Bridge, and then you get to The Fair!"

"Thanks Map,"Yori had almost forgot." Oh...and Map can you tell be where I can find a Keyhole?"

"Absolutely!" He cheered," and you're in luck, it is at The Fair and at The Fair, there is a big door with a really big keyhole on it. Piece of cake."

"Thanks again."Yori said.

"Don't mention it,"The Map said." I'll catch up with you guys later." Then he went back into Dora's backpack.

Yori turned to Dora and Boots." He said first we go to the Shiny River, so that's where we will go."

"Alright then, let's go!"Boots shouted cheerfully.

"Everybody is so cheerful here,"Yori thought.

The pare started singing, while Yori just trudged on, he was starting to sympathize with Squidward.

The Shiny River-

They reached the Shiny River, it was big and long,"alright, Map had said that we had to go through the river."

"But how?"Dora asked.

"Allow me."a blue bull said coming in on a wooden boat,"are you guys going to the fair?" He asked.

"Yes."Yori answered.

"Oh? You must be new."the bull said."I'm Dora's friend, Benny The Bull."

"I'm Yori."he said," so you think you can get us across the river?"

"Sure I can!" Benny chirped," hop on!"

And the trio did just that as Benny steered trying to make his way across.

Some birds flew towards them penetrating the sails on the boat."Oh No! We need to get those birds away from the boat!" Benny said urgently.

"I'm on it!" Yori said as he summoned his Keyblade.

(Mini Game Objective: keep the birds away from Benny's boat so he can get across the river!)

(Mini game theme: Over The River)

He started smacking the birds away from the boat as Benny made his way across. They all kept flying in but, Yori knocked away one after the other. Another came flying in but was instantly smacked away.

In came three more, Yori spun his Keyblade and knocked them all away with one swing.

The last one plunged at him, but Yori held his Keyblade up in defense and the bird was knocked away.

Benny finally got the the trio across The Shiny River.

(Music Ends)

"Thanks for the help, Benny."Yori said.

"I wouldn't have gotten across with out you and your magic sword." the Bull said," any ways see you at Tge Fair."

Benny waved them goodbye as they were off once again, making their way to The Troll Bridge.

On the way there, Yori had to in dour more singing.

Yori, Dora, and Boots finally reached The Troll Bridge.

Troll Bridge-

As Yori walked up to go across a short furry, bearded creature hopped up in front of the group from under the bridge and had a sour look on his face.

"Oh no!" Dora said shaking her head,"it's The Grumpy Old Troll!"

"That's right!" The Troll snarled," and I will not let you three cross my bridge!"

"I'm the Grumpy Old Troll, who lives under the bridge," he sang."Hey, I'm The Grumpy Old Troll who lives under the bridge, whose there! If you want to get across all you have to do is this," the troll then repeated." All you have to do is this."

"Alright,"Yori sighed."what do we have to do to get across?"

"You have to solve my riddle." The Grumpy Troll said,"and you will never guess it." He laughed.

"Shoot."Yori said, urging The Troll to give him the riddle.

"What walks four legs in the morning," The Grumpy Old Troll said." Two in the afternoon, then three in the evening?" Then the troll crossed his arms challengingly.

Yori thought about it and thought harder and harder then, he got it." Alright, here's the answer."

"Let's here it."The Troll spat.

"A human."Yori answered," you see Mister Troll, we humans walk four as a baby, two when we are fully grown but still young, and three is when you're elderly because, you walk with a cane." Then Yori smirked and raised his eyebrow and said," is that correct?"

The Grumpy Old Troll grumbled then shouted,"What?! How...alright fine go right ahead." He said grudgingly.

As The Troll opened up the gates to let them across. Then went back under the bridge.

The trio cheered happily, Yori figured he'd lighten up and play along. Seeing the look on the troll's face felt kind of good.

Yori,Dora, and Boots made it across, when suddenly they heard that sniffing sound from before. It was Swipper again.

"Not this time."Yori said under his breath.

"Remember, Yori." Boots said." Swipper no swiping."

Swipper popped out of the bushes like last time."Swipper no swiping," he inched closer," Swipper no swiping," closer," Swipper no swiping!" This time the finished the last one.

This time Swipper stopped and sighed defeatedly, then snapped his fingers and said," Aw! Maaan!" Then slipped off back where he came from.

The trio were now at The Fair and had reached their destination.

"We did it!" Yori, Dora, and Boots cheered.

"And we wouldn't have done it without you, Yori." Dora said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you are our new friend." Boots said as the two hugged Yori.

"Thanks you two." Yori said.

Soon, the Keyhole revealed itself and Yori sealed it.

"Where you going?" Dora asked.

"I'm going to..."Yori smiled at them and said," Explore.

"Well,"Boots said," have fun."

The girl and the monkey waved as Yori was brought back to the real world.

Dora turned to Boots and said," maybe we can see him again someday."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hallow Bastion

Squidward, Patrick, and Dracula were sitting around the laptop then a bright light came out of it.

"Dracula! Look it's about to do it again."Squidward said franticly.

Then Yori came out of it and landed on the floor causing a big commotion.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"What was in there what happened to you?" Patrick asked.

"Yes what if you find in there?"Dracula asked.

"It was another world inside of that one laptop."Yori answered,"the people in it were kind of strange,though overly happy and a stupid fox tried steal my Keyblade but, I manage to find the Keyhole and seal it."

"Another world,"Dracula said puzzled." Just as I suspected."

"That means we have sealed all of the Keyholes!" Squidward said excitedly."well so far that is..."

Yori then said,"now we need to get to Hallow Bastion and stop Shredder, Terran or any other enemies that could be there."

"But Yori."Dracula said," that world is way too far how can we get there in time? Assuming you don't die on the way."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we'll just head on down to Spacely's Sprockets and get another Gummie installed in our ship."Patrick suggested."and then we are off to Hallow Bastion."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."Dracula said,"good luck." He said with a thumbs up."and I do not go BlahBlah Blah!"

Spacely's Sprockets-

The trio waited outside while Spacely and George were installing the Gummie.

Then Yori started to get emotional, as thought about Terran and Luna.

Patrick gasped,"Yori be careful no frowning."

"How can we be cheerful at a time like this!" Yori burst out," there is no sign of your king aren't you worried."

Patrick slouched down," darn."

"Oh boo hoo," Squidward said harshly.

"Squidward."Patrick gasped.

"I don't care if it's mean, the King told us to find the Keyberer and we found you,"Squidward said showing a little tough love, then softened up." Look we can find them if we work together, instead of mopping around you should start believing in yourself."

"Just...believe."Yori he trailed off, then thought of how Luna needed him.

"I believe in you."Luna's voice echoed

"Luna?..."Yori he said to himself," did you call me?"

"Yori!"Squidward said getting his attention.

"You're right, Squidward."Yori said," thanks."

"Just believe."Yori said to himself.

"Hey guys."George called," I have just installed the Gummie onto your ship, you should be good to go."

"you three play it safe alright," Spacely said actually worried about the trio." Those Heartless are everywhere.

Yori smiled, Spacely actually did care.

Yori then turned to Squidward and Patrick and said," let's get going, Shredder won't know what hit him."

The two nodded in agreement."that's the spirit Yori." Squidward said,"and it's glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back, Squid."Yori responded,"now let's get going,shall we?"

And soon the trio rode off in the Gummie Ship to Hallow Bastion where the villains who have caused Yori so much pain reside.

Hallow Bastion-

Yori, Squidward, and Patrick landed in the world.

"I feel something..."Yori said," it's the light in my heart."

"Or maybe it's just gas?"Patrick suggested which earned him a bop on the head from Squidward.

"No Patrick,I'm serious" Yori said,"whatever let's just keep going."

Then they heard the sound of someone getting beat down. Yori, Squidward, and Patrick ran over to see.

The Joker and Terran beating up a man with long black hair and was wearing a hockey mask.

"Alright,"Terran said."tell us how did you survive, how come your heart wasn't consumed by heartless?!"

the man then said."look you little punk, you ain't intimidating me."

"Joker,"Terran said." How about a knock-knock joke."

"Oh I'm begging to like this kid." Joker said with a laugh as he swung a giant mallet into the rips of the defenseless masked man.

"Now, unless you want get hit a second time,"Terran threatened." How did you get here without a vessel! How did you get here?!"

the other guy then spat at the two and said," there's...nothing...more...to...it"

"Shredder took my girl April,"The guy said." Then, destroyed my world experimented on my friends, even had the heartless kill their master."

"I owed it to them to avenge 'em and get my girl back then get my friends out of the darkness."he said," so yeah, that's my story in a nutshell."

"Now,"he continued." You bozos give my girl back, or I'm gonna beat the heck out of both of you!"

Terran smirked,"try and take her back. If you can..."

the masked vigilante pulled out a hockey stick and swung at both of the villains but Terran locked onto it with his Keyblade and thew him back.

Then Terran hit a well placed kick to the rips where Joker had hit him. The masked man doubled over.

He tried to get back up but, Joker took him down with his joy buzzer."Gaaah!"

"You know?"Terran said turning to Joker," I thought he'd put up more of a decent fight."

"That's enough Terran!" Yori called out.

Joker started towards the boy but, Terran held his hand out."I'll take care of this one, you go meet back with Shredder." He instructed at first Joker didn't like Terran telling him what to do, but if it meant getting Yori out of the way might as well.

"Well,"Joker said." I guess I'll leave you to hash things out." Then disappeared with a laugh.

"You and I have been rivals for years haven't we?" Terran said," I push you, you push me."

"Terran...stop.."Yori begged.

"And now."Terran said,"there can't be two Keyblade Masters."

Yori's Keyblade disappeared from his hands."no...b..but how?"Yori said," I was the one who all the way here."

Terran cut him off."you were only the delivery boy."Terran chuckled then pulled out a wooden Keyblade and tossed it to Yori,"here use this one."

Yori fell to his knees with his head hung down in shame. Terran turned and walked away feeling no guilt what so ever.

Squidward sighed and said,"Patrick...I can't believe I'm saying this and this one actually is horrible...we have to go. It's apart of the mission."

Patrick then said sadly."We're sorry...Yori." The two soon joined Terran and left.

Yori helped the teenager up to his feet."thanks kid, those punks are lucky the left I was about to lay the smack down on 'em."

"Are you ok,"Yori asked.

"Been better."he answered.

"So why did you come here?" Yori asked concerned.

"They nabbed my girl and plunged my world with darkness." The teenager said," I and I ain't quitten' till I save the one I care 'bout. I ain't given up."

"Well,"Yori picking up the wooden Keyblade and said determined," Your not alone and I'm not giving up either." Then continued," I've come all the way here to find someone I really care about."

"Names Casey Jones." Casey said offering his hand." You?"

"I'm Yori."he shook Casey's hand.

"Now," Casey said pulling out his Hockey stick." Let's say we kick the crud outa The Shredder."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hallow Bastion part 2

Yori and Casey snuck into the villain's hide out. They spotted Shredder and The Joker standing before The Princesses of The Heart.

There was Mavis Dracula of Hotel Transylvania, Olive Oil of The Sailor's Docks, Jenny of The Intersteller, April O'Neil of The Town of Mutants, Sam Manson of Amity Park, Red Pucket of Fairy Tale Forest and finally Luna.

"Luna.."Yori said quietly,

"Come on," Joker said impatiently." What's taking so long let's get the show on the road already,"

"Patience," Shredder said." This process takes time,"

"Their hearts shall become one," Shredder said."and the doors shall open and our victory shall come soon enough,"

Then there was a beam of light that shot straight into Kingdom Hearts.

The two villains watched in awe.

Yori and Casey could here a dark chuckle from The Joker.

The light was coming from

The princesses hearts as they were encased inside some chamber pods.

"Well well look who's joined the party," Joker said tauntingly." And here's the welcoming committee,"

The Joker snapped his fingers and some Heartless appeared. They were discovered the heartless came straight towards Yori and Casey who both got ready to fight.

(Battle info: Defeat The Heartless!)

Yori swung his wooden Keyblade at each of them took out one with a spin of his wooden blade. Casey was holding his own as well taking a few out with his hockey stick.

Yori combos a couple of Large Bodies destroying them as well, the last one Casey took out a hockey puck and smacked it with his Hockey stick straight into the heartless destroying it.

(Music ends)

The two heroes escape only to see Teran, Squidward and Patrick waiting for them.

"Impressive," Terran said."but I still have a Keyblade," he smirked then said," might as well give up you won't win,"

"Never! Not without Luna!" Yori shouted.

"Careful Yori, That darkness will destroy you," Terran taunted.

"That's when you're wrong," Yori shot back."the darkness may destroy my body, but my heart is with my friends,". Looking at Squidward and Patrick while saying the last part.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Terran said firing a dark firega spell from his hands with a dark smirk on his face

Yori threw his hands up instinctively to braise himself.

But, nothing hit him Yori looked up to see Squidward holding his Clarinet Staff, he had reflected the attack.

"Not on my watch...you...you."Squidward said looking for the right word he was so angry," Barnical Head!"

"You'd betray you're own king?" Terran asked.

"I may not like King SpongeBob," Squidward said." But I'm not betraying either, not after everything myself and my...my friends went through. I-don't-think-so,"Squidward explained then looked at Yori,

"I knew you cared,"

"We're having a moment don't push it,"the squid said then turned to Patrick," tell that annoying sponge I'm sorry,"

"No way Squid," Patrick yelled, summoning his Rock Shield to join his friends."we'll tell him together!"

Soon they were all three side by side.

"All for one and one for all, buddy." Patrick said.

"Guess you're stuck with us," Squidward said." Besides I'm really starting to grow rather fond of you kid,"

"Thanks guys," Yori said feeling a little bit better.

Terran let out a laugh and boomed," how exactly are you going to beat me without a weapon?,"

"I don't need it," Yori explained I've got a better weapon," he put his hand over his chest," my heart,"

Terran laughed," and I thought Joker told the jokes, that's rich what good is that weak little measly heart going to do,"

"It may be weak," Yori said." But It's grown with experience, all the friends I've made along the way it's found a home,"

He heals his hand over his heart and thought of all of his friends he's made throughout his journey." I've become apart of all of their hearts, just as they are apart of mine. And if they think of me, they won't forget about me. Our hearts will be one."

Then Yori got in his stance with his wooden Keyblade ready to fight Terran," my friends are my power!"

But then Terran's Keyblade disappeared from his hands. Yori's sword grew bright and shook rapidly. The power of light coursed through Yori's body.

Then there was a big bright light unlocking a power inside him much stronger then before.

"The Power of Friendship has strengthened your heart. You have now been granted the power to wield the Keyblade, but you are now much stronger then before," a voice said in Yori's ears.

With that Yori's Keyblade appeared back in his hands. Much to Terran's disbelief, Yori's eyes grew as he witnessed how drastically his Keyblade has changed.

Yori examined his new Keyblade then got in his stance."I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"But..but that's impossible I was chosen!" Terran yelled in anger."it's supposed to be me!"

"Your heart is to consumed by darkness," Yori explained." How are you supposed to save Luna like this, it seems like all you want to do is power yourself up with darkness,"

"Shut up!" Terran bellowed," I don't need the Keyblade to defeat you anyways,"

"Then what are you waiting for," Yori challenged.

(Battle info: Defeat Terran!)

(Battle Theme: Shroud of Darkness)

Terran dashed towards Yori but, was countered it with a smack across the face with his newly upgraded Keyblade.

Then Yori jumped up in the air and hit Terran with a series of combos in mid air then knocked him straight back down.

Terran landed the floor hard. Yori capitalized and knocked him around some more.

Terran recovered in front of Squidward who played a glass shattering note on his Clarinet Staff as the boy covered his ears and exclaimed.

Casey swung his hockey stick and hit him straight in the stomach. "Didn't forget about me didya," Patrick charged in and rammed Terran with his shield.

Yori ran in and struck him with his Keyblade again then a few more strikes. Terran swung wildly, but missed and Yori struck him once more.

"Fire!" Yori exclaimed taking him out with a Firiga spell defeating him.

(Music Ends)

Terran dropped down to his knees in defeat. He panted as he retreated up the stairs into another hallway.

"By the way this is Casey Jones," Yori introduced." Casey this is Squidward and Patrick,"

Casey lifted his hand and said."Sup,"

"Say Casey," Yori said." I think we can help each other out,"

"Ya mean savin' the day," Casey said." Maybe bust a few heads. I'm in,"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Squidward said." Let's go teach them a lesson,"

Elsewhere-

A wounded Terran is seen panting as he continued to walk down a hallway.

"lost the Keyblade did we,Deary?" Said a dark voice. Terran spun around to see a man with leach like skin covered in worts with locks of messy hair and wearing a maroon jackets buttoned all the way up.

"Who are you?" Terran asked, this guys seemed kind of strange, was this one of Shredder's newest recruit.

"The call me many things Deary," the man said." But you may call me Rumplestilkin or just Rumple for short," then Rumple continued." A little tip. The heart that is strong and true, deary shall win the Keyblade,"

Terran began speaking"What do you mean..." Until Rumple cut him off by saying." With that being said you have become stronger, deary," Rumple said in sing song tone." You showed no fear stepping threw the door into darkness. It wasn't afraid of you either. Just plunge just a smidge deeper into darkness, and your heart ,dear one will grow even stronger,"

"How do I do that?" Terran asked wanting to know more.

"It's a piece of cake, deary," Rumple said." Open yourself to the darkness. Sound easy enough. Let your heart and being become darkness itself,"

Rumple then looked at Terran with a mischievous glair." But I must tell you, like old Rumple always says,"

A wicked smile stretched across his face. " when there is magic there is always a price,".

A dark aurora appears around both of them and a dark smile appears on Terran's face.

Soon after, Terran arrived to meet with Shredder and Joker."well took you long enough," Joker said." We were starting to get board,"

"I had to take care of something," Terran expplained. The three villains stood over the uncouncious Luna and the doors weren't opening." Why isn't it working?" An impatient Shredder said.

"she needs her heart for it to work," Terran explained.

Terran smirked and said." Looks like our brave little heroes are coming," Shredder narrowed his red eyes and said." Stay with the girl I'll deal with our little guests personally.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Shredder's wrath

The trio made it into the building inside a room with stone walls. The Shredder was waiting for them.

"This ends now Shredder!" Yori yells.

Shredder gave the boy a menacing glair." That's what I had in mind,"

Shredder then drew an electric sword ready to fight the trio. Finally Yori was going to get a shot at the man that has given him so much pain.

"I'll try not to enjoy this to much, boy," Shredder taunted.

"Likewise," Yori shot back.

(Battle Info: Defeat The Shredder!)

(Boss Music: The Encounter)

"Time to die!" Shredder exclaimed as he rushed Yori with his electric sword dealing a good bit of damage.

Squidward thankfully healed him, Shredder swung his sword again,"you're no match for my power!" but Yori blocked it and hit Shredder with a combo." Curses"

Shredder then jumped up and stabbed the ground and the whole floor was surging with electricity. "Kneel before me!" He bellowed.

Casey hit him with a hockey puck to stop him, then Yori unloaded on the samurai once more before knocking him back down.

Yori went to hit Shredder again, but he caught it with the palm of his right hand and nailed him with a haymaker." You are weak!" He bellowed.

Shredder then did a corkscrew attack with his sword, but luckily Yori dodged it.

Patrick rammed Shredder with his Shield then Casey hit the samurai with his hockey stick." I will not fall to you!" Shredder exclaimed.

Shredder swung his sword but Yori ducked it and hit Shredder with his Keyblade." Agh!" Shredder exclaimed.

Shredder was stunned enough that Yori found an opening and hit him again.

Yori then lifted his Keyblade and placed a lion paw summon charm on it and shouted." Alex!"

Soon as if on cue a lion standing on to feet jumped at Yori's side." Oh yes Alex is in the house!"

Shredder got up with his sword drawn and saw that Alex started dancing.

"What is happening?" Shredder said confused.

The dance moves made the ground shake as Yori jumped in and joined Alex in a two step. Then attack was constantly knocking Shredder to the ground.

Then to end the summon Alex flexed his muscles and let out his signature "Roar!" Which was sent straight into Shredder dealing more damage.

Alex gave Yori a fist bump and went back to his world.

Shredder was now weakened and down to one life force as he began panting.

Yori then lunged at Shredder and struck him right in the chest.

"Noooooooooo!" He exclaimed as he was defeated.

(Music Ends)

Shredder looked as if he was short circuiting like a robot then fell down with a thud.

His eyes robotically shut off then, his chest opened up revealing a little red creature.

"That's The Shredder?" Yori asked a bit surprised.

The little red Shredder then said," this isn't over!" Before retreating through a corridor of darkness, the heroe followed after him. They were not about to let him get away.

They ended up in a different room and saw the little red Shredder panting. Then they saw Terran. He summoned a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade...but how did you..." Yori asked, before Terran cut him off.

"Yes...a Keyblade." Terran said," but unlike yours, deary." Yori looked in confusion, that didn't sound like something his friend would say." This one has the power to unlock darkness in people's hearts,"

Then Terran spun around and plunged his Keyblade into mini Shredder's chest."Now, open your heart! Surrender it to darkness! Become darkness itself!" He bellowed.

The little red creature cackled as a new suit formed as he became more humanized as well then he grew and became jacked with muscles and his blade became sharper.

He was now Super Shredder.

(Battle info: Defeat Super Shredder!)

(Boss Music: Vim and Vigor)

Super Shredder charged at the group and plowed right through them, like being hit by a running brick wall.

Super Shredder then started pounding the ground repeatedly making it shake. Obviously payback from before." I am now invincible!" Super Shredder bellowed in a big booming voice.

Yori struck Super Shredder with his Keyblade then struck him a little bit more. Despite having to constantly move out of the way from Super Shredder's now massive fists, Yori was able to hit a few attacks in.

Super Shredder broke of a piece of wall and hurled it at the group. It took out both Squidward and Casey.

Now Yori was on his own with this monster of a man, Super Shredder charged at Yori, but dodge rolled out of the way then struck the big man.

"Heal!" Yori exclaimed healing himself up. This fight was taking a lot out of him.

Super Shredder did his hammer ground fist attack again which made Yori have constantly jump to try and not to take damage.

Super Shredder tried to knock a pillar over on top of Yori who dodge rolled, Super Shredder repeated the pillar knock down attack, with a couple of roars. Yori had to dodge role like crazy.

Yori wiped the sweat from his forehead, this fight was tough.

Yori leaped at Super Shredder and nailed him across the helmet.

While the big man was stunned, Yori took advantage and continued his attacks on him.

Super Shredder let out a ground shaking roar then started knocking down pillars again. More doge rolling, then Yori was able to get a few more hits on him, before hurling his Keyblade at Super Shredder ending the fight.

(Music Ends)

"ROAR!" Super Shredder exclaimed as his armor was slowly falling apart, darkness started to leave his body then in a few matter of seconds Shredder was nothing but scrap metal.

Terran slow clapped as he said," very impressive. I knew Shredder was weak darkness was been using him for years. A fitting ending for a tool,"

"By the way I am not Terran," he said making Yori jump." I am Rumple The Seeker of Darkness! And your friend was a perfect vessel,"

Rumple/ Terran summoned a blast of darkness at Luna, but Yori jumped in the way and the darkness hit Yori straight in the heart. "Bye bye deary!" Rumple taunted as he escaped through a corridor of darkness.

"Yori!" Luna ran to try and catch him but, was only turned into light particles." Squidward, Patrick , Casey and the princesses looked in sadness.

Before then formed a heartless version of Yori." No Yori! come back to me!"

She then ran up to him Squidward tried to stop her, now that Yori was a heartless but she still kept going.

Luna hugged the Heartless Yori,

soon the was a warm light that surrounded the two. Then it stopped,""Luna..."

"Yori!" She looked up to see the boy who was no longer a heartless." I love you," he smiled at her.

"Yay! One of my bestist buddys are back!" Patrick said cheerfully,

Squidward marched up to him and started shouting." You Barnical Head! You could have me a heart attack!"

Yori laughed and said," I missed you too Squidward,"

Shrek, B.O.B, Drac, and Agent X joined them.

Mavis saw Dracula and her face lit up." Daddy!" She said happily as she ran over and hugged him.

"Rumple's planning on using this thing called End of World," Shrek began to explain to Yori," if that things not destroyed all of the world's will be,"

Agent X then cut in and said." Here's some information about Rumplestilkin, his name used to by Cirrus Gold until a freak accident happened then darkness consumed him,"

"He became obsessed," Dracula finished his sentence which earned him a glair." Oh sorry were you going to say that? I don't mean to step on any toes or anything,"

Luna walked over to Yori with her good luck charm." Here...you need it more then I do,"

B.O.B then started crying." What's wrong?" Yori asked.

"Once Rumple's death trap is destroyed..." Shrek said sadly," everything will be restored which means..."

"We all go out separate ways," Agent X finished.

"Well you guys will always be in my heart," Yori said." If you all think of me you will remember me just like I do with you,"

"I guess this is goodbye then," Patrick said.

"Until we all meet again," Dracula answered with a nod.

This was definitely tough for Yori, not knowing if he would ever see any of them again.

"Before you go I want to give you something," Luna said. Everyone was wondering what is was.

Yori was confused as well." What is it?" He asked," this." Luna answered with a kiss.

Olive Oil sighed and said." Aw young love,"

"Come on guys," Yori said bravely." Let's go get this guy and bring Terran and the world's back,"

the trio loaded into the Gummie Ship, this is it Yori thought this is the end game. It was time to put an end to Rumple's plan once and for all.

After they left Joker appeared with some Heartless alongside him." Well this is just touching isn't it," The Joker taunted with a laugh." But looks likes jokes on them...they won't make it in time,"

Yori's new found friends glared at him in disgust." Ya know," Shrek said popping his knuckles." I've never liked clowns,"

"Oh this should be fun," Joker mocked." Heartless! Let's make 'em dance!"

Luna then said." It doesn't matter. Yori's going to win any ways,"

Joker looked as if he was offended, but really wasn't then laughed.

Then the group and Joker with his Heartless charged at each other for a big clash.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: End of World

"So this is it, huh?" Squidward said.

"Yeah," Patrick said with a gulp clinching his weapon.

"So this is what's left of the world's destroyed by The Heartless?" Yori asked solemnly.

"Yes they are and they will be restored once this place is destroyed," Squidward said." And that weirdo Rumple is defeated,"

Yori chuckled and said," awesome,"

Patrick scratched his head and asked," but where is Rumple?"

"Most likely in the most dangerous place," Yori nodded." That's where we'll find him,"

The trio finally landed on The End of World. Yori had some bad vibes off of this place but he knew the fate of the worlds depended on stopping Rumple and destroying this vessel.

Some heartless came swarming in as Yori, Squidward and Patrick fought one after another while more kept swarming in. Yori slashed his way through them, he had to win this.

The trio fought through some Large Bodies.

Squidward played some notes on his clarinet to destroy some Ghost Heartless from Amity Park.

Patrick took out some Robot Heartless that Doctor Eggman used, destroying them with his Rock Shield.

Some guard armor heartless that The Black Knight Ghost used came charging in as well as The Minor 49ers Nightcrawler Heartless.

Took took a while to defeat them together, but Yori managed to defeat them both at the same time.

The Joker's Clown Heartless came out and fired their guns at the trio. Yori dodged and Squidward took took the three out with a note from his clarinet.

Patrick hurled his shield at Glowface's minion Heartless taking them out.

"These guys just keep coming," Yori said panting while smacking a Fairy Heartless away.

"This place seems dangerous," Yori said as the three jumped in.

What they didn't realize was their was a wondering spirit waiting for them.

A glowing green pirate ghost with a tail and a seaweed beard rose from a mountain. Squidward and Patrick's eyes widened in fear.

"You guys know this guy?" Yori asked shaking a little.

"It's The Flying Dutchman!" The two bellowed in unison. The Flying Dutchman cackled evilly at the sound of his name.

"That's right!" The Dutchman said with another laugh." And I shall now reap your soul! Mwaaaaahhhhhaa!" There was thunder and lightning when following his laugh.

(Battle info: Defeat The Flying Dutchman!)

(Boss Music: The Dutchman's Graveyard Remix)

The Flying Dutchman cackled and summoned some lightning down on Yori. Yori flew around dodging as much as he could, The Dutchman then sent a fire bolt out of his nose which got a direct hit on Yori." Behold!" The Dutchman bellowed.

Yori flew around The Dutchman's massive head and smacked and slashed away at it. That is until The Flying Dutchman lifted his hands and summoned some more lightning, which blasted the keyblader back.

The Flying Dutchman summoned the Fly of Despair which tried to suck him in thankfully Yori had enough in him to fight out.

The Dutchman sent a series of fire bolts at him. Yori dodged rapidly but Squidward and Patrick were taken out.

Yori spiraled and struck The Flying Dutchman straight in the chest dealing some damage." Grah!"

The Flying Dutchman cackled and raised his hands to summon the lightning again forcing Yori to have to severely dodge to avoid getting hit, Yori spiraled again and smacked The Dutchman in the chest again who smacked the boy away.

There were three more Flies of Despair trying to suck him in But Yori managed to fight out then struck Dutchman. More fire bolts Yori dodge out of the way and clobbered Dutchman again.

The Flying Dutchman summoned some spirits, more dodging Yori spiraled and struck Dutchman in the face. Dutchman smacked Yori away.

More lightning and more dodging then hits Dutchman again. There was a whirlwind that pushed Yori back Yori hits spin and corkscrew attack and defeats The Flying Dutchman.

(Music Ends)

The Dutchman is engulfed by green smoke and lightning then clears off and The Flying Dutchman was gone.

Leaving a hole in the mountain where he once was.

"Whew, he's gone thank goodness," Squidward said relieved.

"Anyways," Yori said getting everything back in focus "I think Rumple's in there. We should go in,"

The trio goes deep into the mountain to take down Rumple once and for all." Alright, Rumple it's time to end this," Yori said under his breath.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Final Battle

Yori clinched Luna's good luck charm as he got ready to go face to face with Rumple, the trio drop down from The Dutchman's mountain and saw Yori saw these where they were standing was...his home "Starlight Islands"

"It's my home..." Yori said in confusion.

"Take a look at this tiny place," said a fermilier dark raspy voice, Rumple's voice but, he was nowhere to be seen." To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water and stars." The sky turned dark purple engulfing the beautiful stars in darkness and soon the water did the same. " and so this boy sought to escape this prison. He sought a way to escape to other worlds," everything was slowly disappearing before the trio's very eyes." And opened his heart to darkness,"

"Show yourself! You coward!" Yori shouted trying to sound brave, despite what he was seeing.

Then the voice spoke once again and said," if you insist Deary," Rumple said darkly as he appeared in Terran's form but then a cloud of darkness engulfed him and revealed Rumple with his dagger which was now a blade in his hand.

"Terran!" Yori shouted trying to get his friends attention," Terran!" The boy turned to Rumple and said," what have you done with him!"

"Don't bother," Rumple began." Your voice can no longer reach him where he is," Rumple chuckled slightly." His heart belongs to darkness now. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end," he said darkly as he circled the trio as if he was going to attack at any moment." The heart is no different. Dark sprouts with in it, it grows, and eventually consumes it," Rumple said tauntingly, " such is it's nature. In the end Deary, every hear returns to the darkness from whence it came. Darkness is the hearts true essence," Rumple said darkly as he raised his jagged blade and Yori blocked it with his Keyblade and pushed him back.

Yori looked at Rumple gathering his strength.

Rumple readied his blade to strike Yori and said," So, you have come this far and still understand nothing, Deary," Rumple charged at Yori with his sword and Rumple and Yori's blades were locked Squidward played a note and knocked Runple back allowing Yori to strike Rumplestilskin knocking him back but The Seeker of Darkness only smiled evilly and said " Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" He bellowed as he charged once again but Yori knocked him back.

Yori struck Rumple a couple more times until the dark one was down...or so they thought, " you underestimate me Deary!" He yelled as he waved his Dark One Blade and the island turned into nothing but darkness only leaving Yori, Squidward, Patrick but, Rumple was nowhere to be seen.

"Yori!" Patrick called and then pointed at the opened doors of darkness." Look!"

The trio started to approach it but all of a sudden Rumplestilskin rose out of the darkness an a huge gigantic hideous and terrifying heartless appeared behind him and looked like it was attached to him like a shadow Rumple was still holding his Dark One Blade.

He looked different his hair and face was still messy but he was now wearing dark armor like the one Terran was wearing but he had no shirt on which was disturbing.

He had the same nasty grin on his face and a dark aurora surrounded him as they all four were levitating.

"Behold The Endless Abyss of Darkness!" Rumple bellowed," Within lies the heart of all worlds Kingdom Hearts!" He then chuckled, " and soon, not even a teeny glimmer of light will be found! From all hearts born in darkness, even yours hero!"

He taunted.

"Not if I can help it!" Yori said confidently," now let's spare the chitchat and fight!"

"We're right behind you, Yori!" Squidward said proudly,

"He's right all for one and one for all!" Patrick agreed. Yori smiled at his friends before looking back at Rumple before summoning his Keyblade for the biggest battle yet. For the world's and his friends especially Luna and Terran.

Rumple grinned once against and said darkly ," I will enjoy this, Deary,"

( Objective: Defeat Rumplestilkin! And the Darkness!)

( Boss Theme: The Dark One)

"This is futile," Rumple said as he clashed with Yori's Keyblade while his Guardian Heartless attacked the trio, "Darkness Conquers all Worlds!" He bellowed as he swooped in at Yori with the power of darkness and sliced the boy with his Dark Blade then sent darkness to trap him, so Rumple and his Heartless can attack some more.

Yori broke free and struck Rumple back and attacked furiously before being cut by Rumple's Dark One Blade. Wounding the young Keyblader. Squidward played a note on his Clarinet Staff and healed Yori.

"Thanks Squid," Yori said, while Patrick was holding off Rumple smashing him repeatedly with his shield. Yori jumped up and nailed Rumple's Guardianin the head, then Squidward played a note which hit Rumple square in the chest. " Agh!"

"You Cannot defeat The Darkness, Deary!" Rumple said viciously before slicing at Yori once again but Patrick blocked the attack just in time allowing Yori to capitalize and nail Rumple with his Keyblade.

Yori unloaded a couple of quick and careful strikes one after another. Rumple took another swipe and said," The Keyblade alone cannot deal The Doors Of Darkness!" He bellowed," Kingdom Hearts Fill me with the Power of Darkness..."

Then a big burst of darkness came swarming in from the Doors of Darkness trapping Yori as an an attempt to engulf him.

"You are weak," Rumple said. Yori looked over to see Squidward and Patrick stuck as well," what good is your heart against my darkness. Darkness is my power," The Dark One taunted." And what do you have...your puny little heart," he chuckled as the darkness started to rise up to Yori's neck.

Then he looked at Squidward and Patrick again then closed his eyes and thought deeply he thought about his adventure and all of the friends he made along the way as he thought about them. Yori started to feel a tingling feeling of light from inside his heart. " my friends..." Yori said to Rumple who cocked his head confused.

"I have traveled to different worlds," Yori began as the light in his heart started to grow bigger," on my quest to find my two closest friends and along the way I have made new ones and I have felt the light inside their hearts. All of them,"

"Oh Please," Rumple scoffed.

"Danny, Tucker and Sam," Yori began to name them as their faces appeared in his mind. " Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Velma and Daphne. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Jenny, Tuck, and Nora. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. Jimmy, Cindy, Gaudard, Carl and Shean." as Yori named them his light began to grow stronger. " Casper and The Ghostly Trio. Tom and Jerry." Rumple's eye widened as the light began to grow brighter as it did the darkness was starting to fade slowly beginning to start to free the trio. " The X's, Dracula, Dora, Boots and Map. Batman, Alfred, Gordon, Bullock, and Link." The darkness was now only at feet level and

Rumple was starting to get worried." Shrek, Fiona, B.O.B, Peach, George and Spacely." The darkness was now faded away from the trio and Yori started to feel a warm light as a Aurora of light was now around him as he stepped up to Rumple who backed away along with his Guardian." Casey, Squidward, and Patrick!" Yori finished.

Yori looked at the duo Patrick smiled at him and as if completely out of character Squidward managed a smile.

" Their all apart of my heart as I am of theirs," Yori continued as he summoned his Keyblade." They're hearts have been touched by the Keyblade because of the light in their hearts and they will always be with me," the light with in Yori began to grow even stronger.

"Your friends they're hearts are weak," Rumple said angrily. " your heart is weak just like theirs you are no match for the power of darkness!" He bellowed.

Yori smiled at him and said." That's where you're wrong, Deary," Yori said quoting Rumple." My heart may be weak and sometimes it may give in." He said to The Seeker of Darkness pointing his light shining Keyblade him.

"But what I have learned from my friends I have met," Yori said starting to get in a battle stance. ""That deep down that there's a light that never goes out," Yori said, more confident and more focused then before as he continued to think about his friends as their faces appeared in his mind.

They were all apart of him now and was now calling all of the light in their hearts. Yori got in his battle stance and Squidward and Patrick followed him the light around the boy grow stronger as Yori said the final words.

"My friends are my power!" Yori bellowed proudly and confidentiality.

Rumple exclaimed angrily as he charged at Yori and two his friends but was knocked away.

"Then let's see if your power of friendship can get you out of THIS!" Rumple bellowed as he raised his Dark One Blade sending a cloud of darkness at them but Yori swung his Keyblade and destroyed them like they were nothing. Rumple sent more darkness but was to the same effect and Yori started to come closer to The Seeker of Darkness.

Rumple had no other choice but to strike this boy down himself. Rumple exclaimed as he came right at Yori with his blade ready to strike, but Yori struck him then sliced his Keyblade up sending the villain up in they air and hit a vicious combo before knocking him back down.

Yori came down and struck Rumple once more sending him into Patrick's shield which knocked him backwards.

Squidward played a note on his Clarinet, that sounded like nails on a chalkboard forcing Rumple to cover his ears, Yori took advantage and smack Rumple again with his Keyblade.

Yori went for another strike and Rumple tried block the attack with his Dark Blade, but much to his horror do to the light from Yori's Keyblade as well as his heart, The Dark One Blade was smashed to pieces and faded away into darkness.

The Yori struck Rumple and his Guardian one last time delivering the final blow. " I..have payed...the price,"

(Boss music ends)

The wounded Rumple doubled over in pain while his Guardian faded away into darkness. Rumple was now panting then looked back at Kingdom Hearts and The Doors of Darkness which was still open and Kingdom Hearts was spurring with darkness.

Rumple gave a faint wicked smile and said. " Supreme...Darkness...,"

then turned around and reached into Yori's heart to plunge it into darkness but, instead a big bright pure light came out of the heart of Yori. Rumple looked up at the boy who was now...glowing with light then a bigger light emerged from Yori straight at Rumple.

"AAAAGGHHHH! No!" He exclaimed as the light began to destroy him and he slowly began to be fade and they darkness was pulling him apart as the light sweeping it off of him piece by piece then he said with his last words. " The...Light...Why? Why?..." Then said weakly and softly." I...Feel...Warmth..."

Rumple was soon engulfed by the light, destroying him. Hopefully for good.

Yori then heard a fermilier voice saying. " Yori!" It was Squidward," come on, we have to close the door!"

The trio raced over to the large door that was swarming with Heartless.

Yori pushed on one door while Squidward and Patrick got the other one on the left, then they gave a big push. "It's too heavy," Patrick said. As he continued to push as hard as he could.

"Yeah what's this thing made of..." Squidward groaned like his usual grumpy self as he heaved.

Then as Yori continued to push, he saw a hand touch the door he looked and saw Terran on the other side of the door." Come on can do this...together," Yori gave his friend a worried look, after they close the door...Terran could be trapped forever.

"It's ok," Terran said comfortingly.

Then inside a shadow of a little square sponge he jumped up on a pile of defeated Heartless with a shining gold Keyblade in his hand.

"King Spongebob!" Patrick and Squidward said in unison.

"Yori!" King SpongeBob said in a chipper voice." Let close close these doors for good,"

"But..." Yori began to protest.

"Yori," Squidward said." You can trust the King," he assured him.

"Don't worry," The King said." There is always another way into the light," the sponge then got his Keyblade ready and pointed it towards to door.

The doors began to close Terran looked at Yori one last time and said." Take care of her," Yori's eyes began to water. King SpongeBob's Keyblade sent a stream of light into the doors Keyhole as the trio and Terran from inside finally closed the Doors of Darkness.

They...had done it...they saved the worlds.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The End

"It's over..." Yori said with a sigh of relief no that Rumple was gone and the doors were closed. They had done it.

"Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Squidward said." Let's get out of here,"

Yori felt a faint presence of light behind him, he turned around to see Luna. While, Squidward and Patrick turned their backs to give the two a moment alone.

Luna looked as if she was lost as she looked around, as if she didn't know where she was.

Yori ran towards her, the sound of snow and ice could be heard as he ran. Patrick turned around to speak to him but Squidward nudged him and said." Turn around Barnical head, let the kid do his business," with that Patrick turned back around.

Yori was ran and ran as fast as he could.

"Luna!" He called.

Luna was now running to him as she called his name as her face lit up happily.

The two met each other with a big hug, then parted to look into each other's eyes.

"How did you get here?" Yori asked.

"I don't know," Luna answered." One moment I was with the others battling Joker and The Heartless...then the next I'm here,"

"Well, I'm glad you ok," Yori said cheerfully as Luna blushed." Luna...I..." Luna grabbed him and pulled him in and they met lips.

They then parted lips both Yori and Luna bright red. Luna bit her lip, then Yori tried to go for another kiss but was stopped as she put her finger to his lips.

"Yori...I...Lo..." Soon she was cut off as the ground split apart and Luna screamed. Yori tried to reach out to her and cut Luna's hand and they both held on tightly.

"Luna! Remember what I told you!" Yori shouted." I will always be with you,"

"I'll come back to you," he said."...I promise!"

"I know you will!" Luna shouted back while fighting back tears.

Yori reached out to her as he ascended upward. Luna wiped the tears from her eyes as she was pulled away from him.

Soon there were orbs of pure light floating above her and she grabbed hold of one and held it up to her heart.

She then found herself lying on a beach, she opened her eyes to see the starry night sky of Starlight Islands. She smiled knowing she will see Yori again and now that their home was restored.

She climes up to their clubhouse and grabbed a Paupou fruit and looked at a drawing of her and Yori that they had drew when they were little. She sighed.

"I...love you," she said softly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: End Credits

( Credit Music: Dearly Beloved)

-Bikini Bottom-

Sandy is seen walking to the castle with Gary as she does Statler and Waldorf throw a banana at her and she trips, they start to laugh until she gives the duo a death glair which made them sink down in their seats and she nods triumphantly. The scene fades out.

-Amity Park-

Danny is seen racing through the air at a very fast pace as he is running late for school. His teacher, Mister Lancer, is taking role and Danny makes it just in time and is off the hook. He, Tucker and Sam fist bump as the scene fades out.

-The Town of Mysteries-

Shaggy and Scooby are sitting at a table staking up two mountainous sandwiches. One sandwich for each, Shaggy turns around for one second only to find both sandwiches are gone. Shaggy shakes his head at Scooby as the dog giggled as the scene fades out.

\- The Winds of Speed-

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are racing. Knuckles makes it to the finish line only to find Sonic waiting there.

\- Cat/Mouse Household Battleground-

Tom is seen chasing Jerry as usual. Just as the cat starts to close in on Jerry, the mouse trips him sending him bumping into a bulldog named, Butch, who beats him up and the scene fades.

-Gotham-

Batman arrives on the rooftop of Gotham City as the Batsignal was shining into the night sky. Batman lands on the roof to find The Joker tied up in a big red ribbon with a note that reads: "The Gift That Keeps on Giving," with no name on it. Batman reads this and smirks as the scene fades.

\- Retrovile-

Jimmy and Cindy pair up as partners at the science fair and presents their very own Gummie ship that they had constructed. Jimmy and Cindy win first prize as the scene fades out once again.

-Elsewhere-

Casper and his uncles are flying across the screen and Fatso makes a scary face before floating off.

\- The Interstellar-

Jenny is seen fighting off a swarm off robots which she defeats with ease as she stands tall on the pile of robots.

\- The X's-

They are seen flying around in their X-Jet and they form an X in the sky with the clouds before riding off.

\- Fairy World-

Timmy wishes for a Keyblade but when it appears it doesn't do anything. He shakes it impatiently before getting bored and tosses it to the side, Crocker is seen in the background still being chased and attacked by angry fairies. The scene fades out once again.

\- Internet Explorer-

Dora and Boots are traveling down the dirt road when they come across Swipper. They hold their hands out sternly Swipper then snaps his fingers in defeat and slips off as the scene once again fades.

-Traverse Town/Hallow Bastion-

Dracula arrives with George's family Jane, Judy, Elroy and Astro. George runs to greet them but then turns around to see Spacely tapping his foot. Spacely then sighs with a shrug as he decides to give Jetson the day off.

-Starlight Islands-

Luna is seen sitting on the beach watching the stars waiting for Yori to find her once again.

Meanwhile,

Yori, Squidward and Patrick are walking along the road near some vast grassy fields.

Squidward starts playing his instrument until Yori stops him.

" save that for some other time," he suggested. After defeating Rumple and being separated from Luna. The three immediately began their search for Terran and King SpongeBob.

"So now what?" Squidward groaned like his usual grumpy self.

"We have to find Terran and King SpongeBob," Yori replied. Squidward grumbled at the sound of the name SpongeBob, but if he must.

"But how," Patrick asked." Where do we start looking for The Door to The Light?" The trio sighed then slumped down, then Yori looked up to see a snail slithering right towards them.

"Gary?" Patrick said cheerfully and confused at the same time.

Gary hissed at Squidward who sneered," and I'm not very fond of you either," he said crossing his arms.

"Where've you been, little buddy?" Patrick asked patting the snails head as he meowed.

Yori notices a note on the snails shell and the note had a pineapple seal on it.

"Look...that's the Kings seal," Patrick said starting to get excited.

"Have you seen King SpongeBob?" Yori asked as the snail answered with a meow then slithered away at a surprisingly fast pace. The three smiled and followed after Gary.

"Guys lets go!" Yori said cheerfully to his two companions.

The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them, Squidward was panting really heavy as he was trying to run fast.

"Oh Yeah!" Patrick shouted as he leaped into the air.

Squidward finally caught up and said," Woopie..." As he huffed from running so much and was trying to keep up." Wait...up...guys,"

Yori laughed as he joined the other two as he leaped into the air.

" Yeaaaahhhh!"

The three heroes chase after Gary intending on getting the note and reading it, to find out what happened to Terran and the King.

Remember, Yori.

You will be the one...

To open the door to the light.

(Hope you've enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it...stay tune for Kingdom Hearts 2)


End file.
